Harry Potter What Could Have Happened Year Five
by Kiki Grint
Summary: Harry Potter finds love...heartbreak...and trouble. Demons...and Voldemort is slowly coming back...many adventures...lots of romance. Enjoy!
1. Chapters 1 through 11

**Harry Potter What Could Have Happened**

**Book One**

**Year Five At Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and other characters, objects, places, etc. under copyright laws of J.K. Rowling. I also do not own any of the characters, objects, places, etc. of "The Nightmare Before Christmas" under copyright laws of Tim Burton and others who created the film. I also do not own Neverland or any other places under copyright laws of Disney and Warner Bros. I only own the plot and the characters: Bridget Delacour, Anastasia Delacour/Odette, Berlioze, Frou Frou, Maria Diaz, Tony Corona, Fiona Fey, Whiskers, Jacques Reparu, Professor Reparu.**

**Chapter One**

The Early Train

One day on Number Four Privet Drive, Vernon Dursley had struck on Harry Potter's bedroom door with his meaty fist.

"Potter!" he bellowed, "Get up, you bloody boy, get up!"

Uncle Vernon was particularly nice to Harry this morning. Petunia Dursley, Harry's Aunt, had nicely awoken Dudley, her son, a few minutes after Harry had dressed and began to walk down the stairs. Aunt Petunia shoved a raggy apron, a spatula, and a pan into Harry's arms. She had been taking advantage of him being home that summer. He scrambled a bunch of eggs and put them in a bowl in the middle of the table.

Dudley complained, "Ever since Harry started cooking breakfast we always have scrambled eggs!"

"Then what do you want Duddykins?" His mother asked him, looking at Harry as if he'd broken the law.

"Well, pancakes would be nice, mum," Dudley said softly, acting coy.

"All right, well, you heard him, Potter, make pancakes!" Vernon yelled.

"How many does Dudley want?" Harry mocked.

"About twelve, and hop to it, I'm starved," Dudley said, rubbing his stomach which fell four inches over his belt. The belt was actually two belts sewn together to fit him.

"But of course, master," Harry said in a monotone. Vernon and Petunia glared at him.

Today was Harry's birthday, but it was never celebrated in the Dursley's house. Harry thought he'd treat himself by sneaking out and walking up and down Privet Drive. Across the street and one house over, number seven, had a moving van in front of it. He figured he'd introduce himself and be nice since no other person on the block had bothered to even peek out there windows and wave to the newcomers. He started walking up to the house and stopped dead in his tracks. There was a girl his age with blond hair, icy-aqua blue eyes, and porcelain white skin. She saw him looking at her and walked over to him.

"Bonjour, my name is Brigitte Delacour, Bridget in English, what is your name?" She had a French accent, and her last name seemed familiar.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter...."

She interrupted him, " '_Arry Potter_, it is a _pleasure_ to meet you! Come, you _must_ meet my parents!"

Bridget started to pull Harry to the front door of Number Seven Privet Drive.

Harry was a little confused. No muggle had ever made such a big deal out of him. Unless she wasn't a muggle.

"Mere! Pere! Anastasie! Come meet _'Arry Potter_!"

A tall handsome man, a beautiful blond woman, a girl identical to Bridget ran in to the living room, all smiling broadly.

" 'Arry zis is my mom, my dad, and my twin sister Anastasia," Bridget said, pointing each of them out.

"Hello," He said, stilll wondering where he had heard the name Delacour.

"Bonjour," All three of the said in unison.

He finally remembered where he knew that name from, "Excuse me if this is too forward, but, are you related to a Fleur Delacour?"

"Zat is not forward at all, and yes, she is my cousin," Bridget said.

"Why is everyone standing, sit, make yourself comfortable!" Said Mrs. Delacour, bustling about, pulling up some folding chairs around an overturned crate, "Pardon zee mess, we have not brought everysing into zee house yet.

Harry nodded.

" 'Arry, where do you live?"

"Well, in the summer I live across the street and over one and in the school year, I live at Hogwarts...."

Anastasia interrupted, "Zat is where we are going to school!"

"Cool, you'll like it there," Harry said smiling.

"Would you show us around when we get zair? Zee early train is leaving tomorrow," Bridget asked.

"Early train, I didn't know Hogwarts had an early train...." Harry said, scratching his head.

"Well, zey want students who are first coming to the school and are not going into zeir first year to come earlier to get to know zee teachers. I am sure zey would not mind you tagging along," Bridget assured him.

"Okay, I'll pack my trunk tonight. Mr. Delacour, would you give me a lift to the train station, since you're taking your daughters to begin with. My aunt and uncle will want no part of magic," Harry asked.

"Sure, be 'eer at six, you can have breakfast wis us," He said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

The next morning Harry snuck out of the Dursley house a little before six with his trunk and Hedwig.

They ate breakfast and drove to the train station.

Harry followed Bridget and Anastasia onto Platform 9 3/4. As he was approaching the train, Mr. Delacour was already persuading the conductor to allow Harry on. The conductor nodded his head and grabbed Harry's trunk.

Harry, Bridget, and Anastasia walked into an empty compartment where their stuff had been put. Bridget's cat Berlioz and Anastasia's cat Frou Frou were sleeping in the corner together. Hedwig was sleeping in her cage.

Someone knocked on the compartment door. Anastasia opened it. It was two girls, one signifigantly shorter than the other, and a boy. The taller girl had jet black hair with orange highlights and almond eyes. The shorter one was hispanic and had dark brown hair with yellowish blond highlights. The boy had is arm around the short girls shoulders, since it was too hard for him to reach her waist.

"Tony, Marie, Fiona!" The twins yelled running up to the three of them and hugged them.

"You guys should know by now that my name is Maria," the short hispanic laughed.

"You know we cannot prenounce your name well," Anastasia said.

"Ah, zis is 'Arry Potter. 'Arry, zis is Fiona, Marie, and Tony," Bridget said excitedly.

Maria and Tony politely shook his hand.

"Well isn't that enchanting...." Fiona said disinterested. Harry didn't like her remark, but shrugged it off.

When they got off the train they rode into Hogwarts by way of a horseless carriage. Harry saw these scary blackwinged horses, but didn't say anything because no one else could see them, he noticed. They got off the carriage and there was Oliver Wood waiting to escort them into the school.

"Wood, what are you doing here?!" Harry said surprised, but happy.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Wood laughed.

"Well, I apparently live accross the street from Bridget and Anastasia," he pointed out the twins, "and they had asked me to come with them. Why are _you_ here?"

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to give the new students a tour,"

"Didn't you graduate in my second year?" Harry asked, very confused.

"Well, yes, but, if you promise not to tell anyone...."

"I won't," Harry promised.

"I'm training to become a teacher here. I trained in Ireland, my homeland, and now I'm training here so I can be a teacher next year...."

Fiona had been sleeping in the carriage and just got out of it, "Oliver!"

"Fiona?!" Wood looked surprised.

Fiona ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Everyone was confused.

"How do you know him? You never told me about an Oliver Wood, and I'm your best friend!" Maria said, feeling left out.

"I told you about him. Remember when you said, 'Your smiling too much, who is he?' and then I didn't say anything and then you were like, 'Well, is he a student,' and then I said, 'Sort of,' Remember?" Fiona said, her preppy side showing.

"Oh, that one," Maria said giggling.

"How do you all know eachother?" Wood asked, blushing.

"Our fathers all work for the International Wizarding Society, it's what keeps all magic folk together," Maria said.

"Ya, all the good ones, that is," Fiona added in.

"Oui, all zee bad ones don't even know about it, so zis must stay secret," Bridget chimed in.

"Wait, I thought the Ministry of Magic took care of those sort of things...." Harry said, but not directly to anyone.

"Not zeez certain sings. I guess you can say zat zey are a secret army against evil," Anastasia answered.

"Where were they when I was in trouble? Where were they when my parents died?" Harry asked getting angry.

" 'Arry zey tried to save you and your parents, _he_ killed zee two top agents who were on your case. Before anuzzer set of agents could save your parents, _he_ had already killed your parents and had been defeated by you. Zey brought you to your Godfather, Sirius and Lupin. Zey greived zat night for your parents. Zee next day Dumbledore had come and said zat you had to go live wis your aunt and uncle," Bridget said, putting her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry your only finding zis out now...."

Harry was angry and sad at the same time. He didn't cry he just stood there, staring into space.

Bridget hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry...." Bridget started to cry. Every one else was silent and looking down.

"Why are you sorry. You didn't do anything. You just told me the truth. Your one of the only people that has. Thank you...." Harry said, mixed feelings baffling him. He was angry because no one had ever told him the rest of the truth. He was sad because it took this long for some new person to come out and tell him the old news. He was happy because someone cared.

They were now in the Great Hall eating a late lunch. The staff wasn't sitting in their normal seats, they were all sitting at the Gryffindor table with Dumbledore at the head. Harry and the rest of them were sitting with them. Dumbledore had welcomed all of the new and old students at the beginning of lunch. At the end of lunch Wood began his tour, with Harry assisting him, since he knew just as much as Wood knew of the school.

"Harry, remember Fluffy," Wood asked.

"How can I forget," Harry laughed.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid gave me him,"

"They what!" Harry screamed, "Are they insane?!"

"No, not both of them," Wood joked, "The little bugger's all trained up and now he's quite the companion...."

"I really got to see Fluffy being obedient, calm, and...._trained_? Don't you mean _tamed_?"

"Trained, tamed, same thing in Hagrid's book," They both laughed.

The rest of them were clueless.

"What's a fluffy?" Anastasia asked.

"Well, Fluffy is his name, and he's a three-headed dog," Harry said.

"What's so bad about a three-headed dog?" Fiona said like it was a single-headed puppy.

"Yeah he must be sorta cute," Maria said smiling.

"That's a new way to look at Fluffy," Harry laughed.

"Well, let us see zis 'Fluffy' for ourselves. Wood, where does stay?" Bridget wondered.

"Well, all right then, follow me...." Wood said shrugging his shoulders.

They followed Wood up to a brown door with a rusty lock on it. This was familiar to Harry. Wood opened the lock and the door with his wand. Bridget and Anastasia screamed when they saw Fluffy, who was a good many feet taller than all of them.

"Woah that's some big shit...." Maria said giving it a once over. Tony just tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"That's nothing," Fiona said.

"Oh my zat is huge!" Fluffy looked at Bridget and started to walk over to her, " 'Arry...."

"You scared Bridget? Of that? It's just a puppy," Oliver said.

"He's right Bridget, I mean look at it," Fiona said pointing at Fluffy who was panting like a frisky puppy, "He just wants to play with you,"

"Sure, I'm nice size chew toy for him," Fluffy stopped panting and whimpered.

"Bridget, why do you not pet him. Look how sad you are making him," Anastasia said giggling.

"Don't worry Bridget I have my wand out if anything happens," Fiona laughed.

"Shutup Fiona...." said Bridget, walking up to Fluffy, "Come here, Fluffy, let me pat your heads," Bridget said holding out her hand. Fluffy's middle head sniffed her hand and let her pet it. His right and left head came down by her and she pet them, too, "Zis is not so bad, he is kind of cute," Fluffy's right head licked her. She was now soaked in dog slobber. She turned around and looked at everyone. They all laughed.

"Hey Bridget, that's a good look for you," Fiona laughed.

Bridget smirked, "Zis is really gross,"

"Come with me, I'll take you to the nearest bathroom to wash up," Harry took her hand and they walked away.

"Aw how cute," Tony laughed.

**Chapter Two**

The Committee of Teams

Harry sat against the wall outside the girls bathroom while Bridget washed up. She came out and Harry got up.

"Sorry, 'Arry, zat was a lot of dog slobber," Bridget laughed.

"It's all right. Want me to give you the rest of the tour?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Bridget took his hand and they walked around.

They had come into the gardens and Harry was taking her to the fountain. They sat down on the fountain and Bridget played with the water.

"Bridget?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering...." Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

Bridget looked up from the fountain water, "Yes...."

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Bridget smiled, "I would like zat,"

Harry smiled, "Well, we better go to the Great Hall or we'll miss supper," Harry said getting up. Bridget nodded and got up. He took her hand and they walked out of the gardens to the Great Hall. When they got there they were just walking in with the rest of them.

"Have you been in the powder room all this time, Bridget?" Tony laughed.

"No, 'Arry decided to give me zee rest of zee tour since we did not know where you all had gone off to," Bridget answered. Harry looked down at her and smiled.

The two of them walked ahead of them. They all looked at each other and laughed.

"Like we didn't know that was gonna happen," Fiona laughed.

"Ya, let's see how long it lasts," Maria laughed.

They all sat down.

Dumbledore stood up and called their attention to him, "Welcome students, in a week the school year will begin. I would appreciate the students that are here now to help me with something that has come to my attention. Mr. Arthur Weasley has come with his family to tell me about a muggle tradition. I will let him tell you himself. Mr. Weasley, if you may," Dumbledore had waved Mr. Weasley and his family in from outside the Great Hall. Mrs. Weasley and the Weasley children who were to attend this year sat down, Ron sitting next to Harry.

"Hey, Ron!" Harry said.

"How was your summer, mate?"

"Well, I can tell you it ended great," Harry nodded his head towards Bridget.

"Go, Harry," Ron punched him playfully in the shoulder. They laughed.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and stood next to Dumbledore, "Hello, Thank you for the introduction, Professor. As some of you may know, I work in the Ministry of Magic in the Muggle Artifacts Office. I have been on a special case for this past month. I've been watching a muggle highschool. Surprisingly I have come to find that the muggle's have a good thing running. The most important thing that I have found is that they have clubs and teams. Yes, I know we have a Quidditch team, but that's for a limited amount of people. I think that the students that are here today can put something together. I've taken the liberty to pick out some of the most popular ones. You may look them over and each one of you should pick out your favorite club or team. Oliver Wood, I hope that he doesn't mind, will surpervise your ideas. Well, I have nothing else to say. Dumbledore?"

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. You students will be sleeping in the hospital wing since the majority of you have not been sorted. You may use the prefects lounge to bring together the clubs and teams. In fact, you've already formed one. You are the Committee of Teams," Dumbledore waved his hands and food appeared.

They had finished dinner and had settled themselves in the hospital wing.

"Hey Ron, I don't think I introduced you to everyone. This is Wood's girlfriend Fiona, Maria and Tony, Anastasia, and this is Bridget," Ron winked at him.

Bridget raised her eyebrow and shrugged it off, "All right, we have three choices, we can, as you say, hit zee sack, just 'hang out' here, or start our Committee of Teams in the prefect's lounge,"

"Let's start up, we can assign the jobs and stuff so we're all ready for everyone when they arrive next week," Wood said.

"Nothing like work to dull the mood," Tony said.

"Oh no, this will be fun, honey, you'll see," Maria said, smirking at him.

"I'll make it better, I'll go get some champagne that I brought from my old home, it's in my trunk," Bridget said.

"Nothing like some bubbly to get the mood lifted," Ron said, nudging Harry in the ribs with his elbow.

"Oh, it is not alchoholic, it is....how do you say....virgin," Anastasia said softly.

"Is that so...." Ron said staring into Anastasia's eyes.

"All right lover boy, let's go get some glasses," Harry said pushing Ron.

"What did you call me?"

"Is that so...." Harry mocked, batting his eyes.

"Aw, mate, now you've gone and done it. Get over here!" Ron said wrestling him. Anastasia blushed.

"All right, break it up," Wood said, acting superior.

"You're acting like a teacher already," Fiona smirked, throwing a pillow at his face.

"Hey," Wood laughed.

"All right, you donkies, let us go, I have the virgin champagne," Bridget said.

"Donkies?" Tony asked.

"Is zat not what you call people when zey are being stupid?" Bridget asked.

"No, you call them jack asses, the other word for donkey," Fiona laughed.

"Well, I got my point across. Come on, if we do not hurry, I will lose my creative mood,"

"And aren't you just the artist," Maria said. They all laughed.

They went to the prefect's lounge and poured some nonalcholic bubbly. Wood started calling out the possibilities.

"Football, Baseball, Tennis, Badmitton, Hockey, Wrestling...."

"I get wrestling!" Ron yelled out.

"All right that's yours then. There's also, basketball, cheerleading,"  
"Cheerleading!" Bridget screamed.

"Oh, no fair, I wanted zat one," Pouted Anastasia.

"Well, Bridget can put it together, but that doesn't hold you back from joining the squad," Harry said.

"Well, all right,"

"....There aren't anymore, but I'm sure we can make our own clubs and teams, whoever's left can pick their own," Wood said, flipping through the remaining pages.

"Can we pair up? I can help Ron, Anastasia can help Bridget, Maria and Tony can think up one and you and Fiona can also," Harry said.

"Okay, Wood, we should make a martial arts club," Fiona said smiling.

"Okay, what about you two," Wood said looking at Maria and Tony.

"How about a dueling club?" Maria asked taking out her wand and pretending she was dueling someone.

"Careful where you point that thing, honey," Tony said, pulling her down on the couch next to him.

"Okay, now we should break up into our pairs and start to talk about it,"

"I sink zee cheerleaders should start to talk wis zee wrestling team coordinators to discuss cheering for zeir first match," Bridget said, smiling at Harry.

"Right," Fiona chortled.

In the morning everyone had breakfast and decided to lay out towels by the lake. Bridget and Anastasia wanted to tan, everyone else wanted to have a swim. Wood was picked by Dumbledore to be a lifeguard.

everyone got on their bathing suits and raced to the lake.

Bridget and Anastasia layed out their towels and made sure there were no wrinkles and layed down on their stomachs.

Ron checked out Anastasia and elbowed Harry in the ribs, "Is she taken," he whispered to Harry.

"I don't think so, why don't you ask her," Harry laughed pushing him towards her.

"I will after I push you into the lake," Ron said, pushing Harry in the lake and jumping in after him. The double splash got the twins wet. They both got up and looked at Harry and Ron. They smiled at eachother and then jumped in after them.

Later they went into the prefects lounge because Dumbledore had given them new tasks to do as members of the Committee of Teams. Wood was given a piece of parchment with all the tasks neatly played out.

"Okay, this says, basically," Wood said after reading it over, "that we have to make a suggestion box and put in the Great Hall for other students who are not members of this committee to have a say. We as the committee are to read through them all and try them out personally to find if these teams, clubs, and such are appropriate. Since we already have four, we have to make, find, or buy uniforms and equipment. Dumbledore has given us, well, me a password to every store in Hogsmeade so that we can take what we need and the purchases will be put on the Hogwarts tab. Tomorrow we have to all try out the four extra-curricular activities. All together, mind you. The girls have to wrestle and the guys have to cheer, it's all fair," Wood said, dipping his quill into an ink well and getting ready to write, "Are there any questions?"

"No, but I have a comment, you're pretty good at this teacher thing," Fiona laughed supportively.

"Thanks," Wood smiled at her, "Any other questions or comments," Wood asked looking around the room. Everyone shook their heads and watched him intently.

"All right then, let's make a list of what we are to buy in Hogsmeade," Wood said, freshening up his quill in the ink well, "Whoever wants to go first, just jump in,"

"We'll need a good bunch of the coat of arms of all the houses," Tony said.

"Good thinking," Wood said writing it down.

"We need streamers and we can use broom grips to make pom poms," Bridget said.

"Oui, and short pleated skirts, short shorts to go underneath, tanks for the warmer weather and long sleeve shirts for the colder weather," Anastasia added.

"Good, good," Wood said writing it all down.

"We need dueling outfits, I'm sure they have them in Hogsmeade," Maria said.

"Yes," Wood said, still writing.

"We need short white cotton robes, white cotton belts, and white cotton pants to make up the martial arts uniform," Fiona said

"There's and international muggle store in Hogsmeade, it might have that there," Ron said.

"Wow, I can't believe how much Hogsmeade is expanding," Harry said recalling back to his third year when he snuck around, how little there was there compared to now.

"Ya, I know," Ron said.

"Harry, Ron, you still have to tell me what you think the wrestlers should wear," Wood interrupted.

"Right, I think we should get sweats for the winter and shorts and plain t-shirts for the warmer seasons,"  
"No ankle elastic and no draw string, zat is so zee eighties!" Bridget said. Everyone smiled.

"Okay, that's good, let's go," Wood said, getting up and leading the way.

As they were walking on the cobblestone pathway to Hogsmeade. Maria got curious.

"Fiona, what's the first martial arts thingy are you gonna start the club out with? Cuz, ya know, we all gotta do it," Maria asked.

"I think we should start with Tae Kwon Do,"

"Tie Kroo Doo?" Anastasia asked.

"No," Fiona laughed, "_Tae Kwon Do_,"

They reached Hogsmeade and started to window shop.

"Let us start in zee Boutique de Ensemble," Bridget said, walking towards the store. Everyone agreed and followed. The first thing Bridget saw was the colour changing short pleated skirts. She walked right up to them.

"What d'ya have there?" Harry asked her.

"Colour changing, short pleated skirts," She paused to look under the skirt, "And zee shorts are attached!"

"I've never seen somebody get so excited over clothing since the twins saw shoes that were only two sickles per pair. A sickle a shoe," Fiona laughed.

"That is pretty cheap though, I was pretty happy myself," Maria added, laughing, too.

Anastasia and Ron walked in just now. They had been talking outside the store.

"Ooh!" Anastasia screeched, letting go of Ron's hand and running over to the rack where Bridget was looking.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, mate, let's go look over there at the sweats," Ron said.

"No elastics on the ankles and NO drawstrings zat is..." Bridget was interrupted by Maria, "We know, we know, the _eighties_," She laughed.

Bridget and Anastasia grabbed up forty of the pleated skirts, ten skirts for each house.

"What about the sizes?" Wood asked them.

"If zey are too big, use a shrinking spell, and if zey are too small, use an enlarging spell," Anastasia said.

"Oui, but these sizes are most likely going to be fine," Bridget added.

"Okay, that's good, what are the boys going to wear, though?" Tony asked.

"You can wear the sweats for the wrestling. What about us girls for wrestling?" Maria asked.

"Why don't you wear the cheerleading outfits, that should be fun," Tony laughed.

"You know, Tony, that's not entirely a bad idea. For Martial Arts and Dueling, there are going to be girls and boys uniforms, so everything else just works out," Fiona said.

"Okay, good, then that's settled," Wood said.

Anastasia spotted plain, solid color tanks, t's, and long sleeve shirts.

"Brigitte, come here and help me pick out some tanks and long sleeves," Anastasia said, motioning Bridget, who was helping Harry and Ron pick out the style shorts, to come over.

"Okay," Bridget said, walking towards her.

"Ten gold tanks, ten silver tanks, ten silver long sleeves, ten black tanks, ten black long sleeves, ten white tanks, ten white long sleeves," Bridget said out loud as if she were memorizing it.

Later on, when they had gotten everything they had went out and they sat down outside the ice cream parlour.

"Dumbledore said that when we were done we could have some ice cream on Hogwarts," Wood said, bringing out a tray full of ice cream for everyone.

"Yay, ice cream!" Bridget said happily.

"I know, I'm so hungry," Ron said.

"Your always hungry, Ron," Harry laughed.

"Ya, well..." Ron laughed.

"I bet you I could eat more ice cream zan you," Bridget said picking up a spoon.

Everyone looked around at eachother, they knew she meant it, "Ya, we can buy our own ice cream, you can compete with the ice cream we got from Hogwarts...." Maria said, stepping away, knowing it was going to get ugly.

"Beware, Ron," Annnie said, stepping back as well.

"Are you kidding, like that skinny thing can eat more than me," Ron said, picking up a spoon. Everyone ran into the parlour to take cover. Annie pulled Harry in because he didn't think he needed to move.

"Ready," Bridget said, putting her spoon in a dish.

"Set," Ron said, putting his spoon in another dish.

"GO!" They screamed together as they began stuffing their faces with ice cream.

They were on their last bowls, they were neck in neck.

"BRAIN FREEZE!" Ron Screeched. That gave Bridget the lead and the win.

"MY HEAD!" Bridget yelled.

"AHHHH!" Ron and Bridget were running around holding their heads like they would fall off if they didn't hold on to them. Everyone came out of the parlour, it was now safe.

**Chapter Three**

An Unhappy Sorting

They woke up and got ready for the arrival of the students and the sorting ceremony. Bridget was running around the Hospital Wing, wondering what to wear.

"What should I wear?" She asked everyone, still running around.

"Does it matter, I mean, it's going to be under your robes anyway," Harry said laughing.

Bridget gasped, " 'Arry, of course it matters, it's clothes!" Everyone laughed.  
After they got dressed they started to go down to the Great Hall when Bridget realized she forgot her purse, Maria went back with her. Bridget grabbed her purse off of the nightstand and they walked back into the hallway. A tall blond with a noticeably strong build walked up to them.

"Hello, ladies, are you lost?" He asked, smoothly.

"No, we know where we're going," Maria said smiling, going to walk away.

"Merci," Bridget said following her.

"Wait, are you lovely girls going to the Great Hall because I would fancy escorting such darlings," Draco said, offering his hands.

"Thanks, but we are going out," Bridget said, grabbing Maria's hand and pulling her down the hallway.

"Do you know what you just said," Maria said as they were turning the corner leaving Malfoy scratching his head in the middle of the hall.  
"Ya, I said we had boyfriends," She said.

"No, you said that we, you and me, were going out together," Maria explained.

"OH!" Bridget said, pulling her back the other way.

"I sink zat you misunderstood!" Bridget screamed at him.

"What?" Malfoy said still scratching his head.

"We aren't going out, we just have boyfriends," Maria said for her, blushing.

"Oh, well, who are the lucky guys?" Malfoy said, planning.

"Tony Corona,"

"Harry Potter,"

"POTTER?!" Malfoy screamed.

Harry had been coming back to see if something had happened on the way, "Ya, Malfoy, have a problem with that?" He said, putting his arm around Bridget.

"N-no," Malfoy said, flustered.

"Right..."

"Potter, just because you're life has been planned out for you doesn't mean that I can't change it," Draco said, with an attitude.

"Just because you have no life doesn't mean you can take away the love of mine," Potter said, getting all up in his face.

"Wanna take this outside, Potter," Draco said.

"Hold up!" Maria says, getting in between them.

"Hold up what?" Bridget asked.

"Hold it," Maria said, putting a finger in her face.

"HOLD WHAT!?" Bridget said, getting upset.

"Don't mind it," Maria said, now turning to Draco, "Look, just because you want some doesn't mean you have to take a broom and stick it up his ass, and Harry," She turned around, "Just because he's all up in your grill doesn't mean you have to insult his lack of signifigant other," Maria said. Everyone shut-up. Maria seemed to have ended the fight for everyone. She looked around at the staring faces, "We all cool?"

"Mhm..." Harry and Draco said, nodding, but not really meaning it.

"Good, let us go eat, I am soooo hungry!" Bridget said grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him toward's the Great Hall. They left Maria with Draco, who wasn't to happy with his defeat.

"Cheer up, it's not like it's the end of the world as we know it....wait what's your name again?" Maria asked as they started to walk to the Great Hall together.

"Draco Malfoy, and what did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't," Maria said, smirking and walking over to Tony who was waiting for her with Fiona and the twins on the seats designated for the transfer students.

When everyone was settled Dumbledore welcomed the first years and then stated that there were new transfer students, who were to be sorted first. He motioned to McGonagol, who was standing next to a stool and holding the sorting hat and a clipboard with names on it. She looked through her half spectacles and read off the first name, "Tony Corona," Tony got up and walked over looking back once at Maria, who was smiling broadly. The sorting hat looked grimly at him before McGonagol had placed it on his head.

"To you I say

Dear boy, I feel  
I shall not sort you  
You have more appeal

Something awry

Someplace not here

Someone will tell you

But you will not hear

Someone's sick

Someone's dying

You must leave now

To keep from crying

This person you love

Is far away

But if thou travel now

If you shall not stay

It won't be too late

To say goodbye

Before he goes

To heaven most high," The sorting had grimly rhymed. Tony turned red and his eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Wood got up from his seat in the corner by the staff table and grabbed Tony by the arm and walked him out of the Great Hall. Maria stood up, "Tony!"

"Marie, let him alone, first get sorted, zen you can go," Bridget said, pulling her back down into her seat.

McGonagol looked up at Dumbledore and he motioned her to keep going, Wood was capable of taking care of him.

"Anastasia Delacour," She called out, watching Anastasia approach the stool over her half spectacles. She placed the sorting hat on her head and it automatically said, "Hufflepuff,"

She smiled at Ron who was looking up at her smiling. She walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down.

"Bridget Delacour," The hat barely touched her head and it said, "Gryffindor," Bridget, being as happy as she was jumped up and practically skipped over to Harry and Ron, Hermione was sitting there smiling. Harry and Ron had obviously told her about the twins, Fiona, and Maria.

"Maria Diaz," She placed the hat on her head and it grunted, "Can you give me a little bit of a challenge?"

"You wanna take this outside?" Maria said, looking up.

"Oh, be quite, just for that, your a Slytherin,"

"And that's a bad thing?" Maria said, walking off to the Slytherin table. She sat next to Draco, who made everyone move down so he could sit at the end by her.

"And finally, the end of the transfers, Fiona Fey," She placed the hat on her head and it sighed in what seemed like relief, "Finally, a little bit of a challenge, she's cunning, but also very intuitive....I'll have to say....Ravenclaw!" He thought aloud. Fiona walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. They sorted the new first years and started the feast.

"So, Ron, how's my sister?" Bridget asked with a mouthful of food.

"What do you mean?" Ron said, trying to swallow.

"You know, how is she?" Bridget asked, accidentally nudging Harry in the chest with her elbow.

"Do you know what your saying?" Harry asked her, rubbing his chest.

"Oui, I am asking if Anastasia is a good friend, like good to talk to," Bridget said, putting a forkful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. Harry and Ron laughed.

Draco motioned someone, who seemed to be his best friend, to come over. Pansy pouted because Draco hadn't invited her or acknoweledged her the whole time. She got up and not-so-secretly walked behind him and put her hands over his eyes, "Guess who!" She squeaked and giggled.

"Oh, let me think, hm..., oh, I don't know, is it Pansy?" Draco mocked.

"Aw, Drakkie, you always get it right," Pansy pouted, "Is this seat taken, thanks," Pansy said, pushing a little first year off the bench. The little possessed first year muttered a spell that turned her hair green. She didn't notice. Everyone just looked at her.

"What? Am I that beautiful?" Pansy said, flipping her hair.

"No, it's just that your hair is the color of flobberworm mucous," Maria said.

"HM!" Pansy walked away with her nose in the air. She didn't see the house elf walking and tripped over him and landed face first in the pudding he was holding.

"That pudding looks great with your green hair!" Maria said loudly so everyone in the Slytherin table could hear. Pansy started to cry and ran off. Everyone laughed.

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?" Draco's best friend said.

"No, I think it's you, did you feel your head?" Maria said.

"Good one," He said.

"This is Blaise, Blaise this is Maria, is it?" Draco said.

"Ya, nice to meet you," Maria said, holding out her hand to shake. Blaise took her hand and kissed it, "The pleasure's all mine,"

"Was that supposed to impress me because it didn't work," Maria said, taking her hand back.

"Ah, you must be taken because any other girl in your shoes would have fainted by now," Blaise said sarcastically.

"Well, by the way, I am," Maria said, smiling mockingly. Blaise sat down between Draco and Maria. Draco kicked him under the table.

"OW! Draco, the...."

Dumbledore interrupted everyone's eating, well Bridget and Ron's eating, everyone else's talking. He told everyone of this weeks schedule. Everyone's minds were wandering until Dumbledore had mentioned a ball on friday.

"Like a ball you bounce?" Bridget whispered to the boys.

"No, like a dance," Harry said.

"Oh....what?" She was confused.

"In English we call a really big formal dance thingy a ball," Ron said.

"Oh, I get it now," She said, leaning back, almost falling off the bench.

Everyone had left the Great Hall and went about socializing. Maria waved goodbye to Blaise and a pissed off Draco and went to find Tony and Olly. She turned the corner and saw them conversing. Tony was facing the other way. Olly was facing her so she could see his grim expression. He saw her walking towards them. Tony's head was down so he couldn't see Olly mouth, "Not now." Maria nodded, feeling useless, and went to go find Fiona, maybe she was with the twins.

After some time looking, Maria was just turning the corner when she saw Harry and Bridget fighting. She stopped herself from turning it all the way and just peered around and listened.

"I am not zat stupid, 'Arry!"

"Well, it appears so. You honestly didn't know that? I mean, ya, we've only been going out for a week and a half, but, I think you would know that about me by now!"

"So you admit you are an egotistical git?!"

Harry's face expression went from angry to sad and hurt, "Bridget..."

Bridget tried to hold back her tears. Maria knew too well what was to come next.

"I want you to know that I still love you....as a friend...."

"I knew you couldn't handle a little criticism! Once someone realizes you are not who you are thought to be, you try to run away from zem or cover of zee blunt truth! I love you, too, 'Arry, but it is over!" Bridget screamed at him.

"_You_ broke up with...._me_?" Harry said, shocked.

"It is okay for you to break up with me, but it is not okay for me to break up with you? UH! You really _are_ and ego-maniacal GIT!" Bridget turned on her heel and walked past Maria. Maria knew that if Bridget didn't run soon, she wouldn't make it to the bathroom without crying.

Maria couldn't hold it in, she just had to say something to Harry," Harry, I hope you're happy. You not only don't know how to handle criticism, you also don't know how to handle yourself!" He deserved that and he knew it. She ran after Bridget leaving Harry against the wall. He slid down to the floor and put his head in his hands.

"Bridget!" Maria yelled down the hall, "Bridget! JET! Come here, I saw what happened...." Maria said, catching up. Bridget stopped dead in her tracks, but didn't turn around.

"Jet, whatever you do, don't cry over that....JERK!" She said, her brow furrowed. She put her hand on her shoulder.

"Too late, Mya," Bridget sniffed turning around. Her mascara had run down her cheeks.

"Aw, Jet, come here," Maria said, hugging her, "He doesn't deserve you...he deserves...not even shit!" Maria said, trying to cheer her up.

"But I deserved him," Bridget said, looking down.

"Jet, you can't keep blaming yourself for that," Maria moaned.

"I cannot help it...."

Annie was walking with Ron down the hallway when they saw Harry sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"What is wrong, 'Arry?" Annie asked kneeling down beside him.

"Bridget, don't you think you've done enough....Oh, it's you blokes...." Harry said, looking up slowly.

"What happened here?" Ron asked.

"Bridget and I had a fight, and I think we broke up...." Harry said, uneasily running his fingers through his hair.

He told them the whole story and Anastasia rubbed his back, "Aw, 'Arry, you poor thing..."

"You think he's right?! I think Bridget is right, she's been through a lot, from what I've heard, and Harry just added himself to that long list of horrible guys!" Ron said, understanding the other half of the story that Harry obviously had not grasped.

"I am so _tired_ of hearing zat Bridget has been living a hell life! She's zee perfect sister!"

"There seems to be a lot more to this than Harry and all the other guys...." Ron said.

"You sink?! She gets everysing she wants and zen I am left to clean up zee mess it leaves! I'm sick of it!"

"Anastasia, Bridget loves you and she's helped you through your bad times! I think it's only fair you help her once and a while!"

"And what do you know about _my_ bad times?!" Anastasia said, standing up.

"Two words, _Jacques Reparu_!"

Anastasia's face went expressionless, "Well it seems that you and Bridget have become great pals. I do not need you! It is over between us, Ron, over!" Anastasia said, grabbing Harry's hand and walking away.

Ron was pissed. He went to go find Bridget.

Mya, Jet and Fiona (Noni) were sitting down together on the fountain in the gardens. Noni in the middle. Jet was feeling a little better, but still wasn't too happy. Mya was really upset, she didn't know what was going on with Tony.

"Guys, cheer up, would ya, you're bringing me down with ya," Noni said, pullin them into friendly headlocks.

"Hey!" Mya and Jet laughed.

Noni kissed them on their heads and let them go, "That always gets you guys to laugh,"

Ron had just saw them and walked over to them, "I was looking all over for you, Bridget," He said, running his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face.  
"What were you looking for her for?" Noni asked.

"I know what happened. I'm on her side, and apparently, Annie's not. We kinda...broke up...." Ron sat down next to Jet.

"Aw, Ronnie, I know just zee remedy for break ups," She said standing up.

"And what's that?" Ron said looking up at her gloomily.

"FOOD! I'll race you to Hogsmeade!" Jet said, getting a head start.

"Hey, no fair!" Ron said, running after her.

Mya and Noni laughed, "Let's go find Olly and Tony, maybe everything's all better," Noni said getting up.

Mya got up, "I hope so, but I really don't think so...." She muttered to herself walking after Noni.

**Chapter Four**

It's Hard to Say Goodbye

The week went fast. Jet and Harry had made up, but still stayed as just friends. Ron and Annie did the same. Jet and Annie had a talk and settled the little problem between them. No matter how much they all said everything was good, there was still the great tension between them all. Tony was leaving tonight, Thursday night, to go home. It just so happened that the sorting hat was talking about his father. His father had been diagnosed with cancer two years ago. It had been taken out and everything was good, but it had come back, and there was nothing the muggle doctors could do. The muggle way was the only way they could do it. Wizards could not cure cancer yet. Tony's dad was told by the doctors that he had only a month to live.

Maria was sitting with Blaise and Draco while Tony was packing. She was crying and Draco comforted her. He rubbed her back and hugged her. Blaise didn't know what to do.

"He was like a second dad to me....I've known Tony and his family since I was born, I can't believe they won't let me go, too...." She cried.

"It's all right Maria, please don't cry," Draco said, soothingly, a single tear running down his cheek. Blaise was emotionless. Tony came out of the hospital wing with his bags and his belongings, his right hand in a fist.

"Maria?" Tony sniffed.

"Tony...." She got up and ran over to him, hugging him tight.

"Maria...." He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Maria, I know how you feel right now, I feel the same way. I may not see you for a long time. Maybe not ever again..."

"Don't say that!"

"Well, I can't help but think that. I hope not, but...I just can't help it...." Tony looked down at his fist.

"What do you have in your hand?" She asked, taking his wrist gingerly in her hands.

"My ring....I want you to have it, to remember me by. I want it to symbolize what we had. I want it to remind you of all the good times. I don't want you to forget that...." He broke off. He couldn't speak anymore so he just opened her hand and put the ring in it and closed her fingers around it.

"I love you, Maria, don't ever forget me. I know I'll _never_ forget you," His voice was shaky. He bent over and kissed her forehead, grabbed his things, and walked away. She didn't move.

"Maria...." Draco said, standing up. She turned around and hugged him so tight, he almost couldn't breath. She cried into his chest while he rubbed her back and whispered comfort in her ear. Blaise rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit, wondering what he could do.

The girls had all promised each other they would go together to the new "Fancy Occassions?" Shoppe in Hogsmeade for their dresses for the ball. The guys had already gotten their tuxes during the week. The girls all had basic ideas for their dresses as they walked into the store.

"Poofy!" Annie kept saying.

"Sleek...." Noni said, intrigued.

"Ooooo...Shiny...." Jet said looking at a sage strapless with a platinum chain to hold together the open back.

"Sexy...." Mya said picking a dress that was gold with black lace and a black ribbon corset tie in the back.

"This is definitely the remedy for me, guys...thanks," Mya said, grabbing everyone in a group hug.

"Well, what are we all waiting for, grab a bunch of dresses, and let's try the damn things on!" Noni said, grabbing a few forest green and/or black sleek dresses and snagging the first dressing room. Mya, Annie, and Jet all looked at each other and raced for the last three. The race was kind of meaningless since, no matter who won they all got a dressing room equal to the others.

They all tried on many dresses and failed to find the perfect one, but all had the one that first caught their eyes to try on last.

"So, did everyone save the best for last?" Mya asked, looking at the gold dress as she took off the last one.

"Oui, which one are you trying on, Mya?" Jet asked, stepping on the couch in her dressing room, peeking over the top, "Oh, zat one, zat is very pretty, it compliments your hair and eyes," Jet said, loosing her balance and falling, "Thank God zat ugly orange poofy dress was on zee floor to catch me," Jet laughed. Everyone laughed.

They all counted to three, and on three, walked out of their dressing rooms.

"Wow, we're hott and sexy, all at the same time," Maria said, checking everyone out and then checking out herself in the mirror, "I got it goin on,"

"Oh get over yourself Mya," Fiona laughed. Mya smirked.

"We need tiaras, and gloves, and shoes, and....."

Noni interrupted Jet, "Hold your jets, Jet, but why so many accessories. I mean, I thought all we needed else was shoes and then we'd be done," Noni said, her tom-boy showing.

"Well, we will make sure you look nice, no worries, Noni," Annie said picking out the perfect tiara for her dress. It had lilac accents that just mixed well with her white, almost wedding, dress with lilac floral stitching. She picked out lilac gloves. While they were picking out tiaras and gloves, the shoppe door opened. Hermione came walking in.

"Hi, girls, mind if I join you?" She asked politely.

"Bonjour, Hermione! Let me help you pick out a dress," Annie said running up to her and holding different colored dresses up to her face.

"Thanks, Annie, I'm not to sure what to get...." Hermione said, blushing.

"Oh, no problem," Annie said smiling.

Later on, when they had gotten all their accessories, they went to the shoe store across the street to pick out shoes to match everything. They picked out the most perfect shoes and went back to Hogwarts.

As they were walking into Hogwarts, Jet started to complain, "Guys, I told you we should have stopped in Honeydukes to get me candy, I mean, dinner isn't even ready," She was in Hogwarts so long that she lost her French accent, she was catching on to the British one. Annie was still converting.

"Jet, you just ate two hours ago," Noni said.

"You know if I don't eat every hour I get upset. I mean feed me!" She screeched.

"Ya, I know, we don't want to deal with your NFSing," Mya said.

Draco and Blaise were walking over to them, "What the hell is that?" Draco asked, checking Mya and Jet out.

"No Food Syndrome," Annie said. Everyone laughed.

Ron and Harry were arguing as they approached them, "No, I still think that Puff the Magic Dragon is a children's nursery rhyme character," Ron argued.

"Hey, Ronnie, wanna go to Honeydukes?" Jet asked him.

"Honeydukes? Where?" Ron said, looking around.

"This way, Ronnie," Jet said, taking his hand and pulling him to Hogsmeade.

"Wow, their like perfect for eachother," Mya said.

"Well, duh," Noni said.

"Are you implying that I am stupid," Mya said, getting up in her face, jokingly.

Annie and Harry's faces turned an angry red.

Ronnie and Jet were practically skipping to Honeydukes. When they got there they bought their favorite candies and decided to have some ice cream at the the parlour across the road. They ordered two hunka chunka kiwi-nana splits with chocolate frog sauce and bowtruckle shell sprinkles. They sat down and ate. They didn't talk much. Jet was too busy eating to notice Ronnie's slow pace. Ronnie was thinking about asking her to the ball. He wasn't sure if it would be as just friends, or if it meant more to him. He was going to ask her no matter what. Jet was getting down to the last scoop and the kiwi-nanas when she looked up at Ron, who had barely touched his second to last scoop.

"What's wrong, Ronnie," Jet asked.

"Nothing, Jet, just thinking,"

"I didn't think you could think," Jet said just joking around.

"Oh really," Ron said, putting his finger in his ice cream and putting it on her nose. Jet crossed her eyes to look at it.

"Are you going to take that off?" Ronnie asked, leaning closer.

"I thought you would....you know, clean up your own messes...." Jet said softly. Ron leaned in and kissed her nose.

Maria had just left Fiona with Wood in his new office. She decided to go to the library. She had no idea what had possessed her to go. Blaise was leaning against the right pillar in front of the library entrance.

"Hey, Blaise," She said as she approached him. He looked up, "H-hey, Maria," He stuttered.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"N-nothing," He rubbed the back of his neck, a sure sign that he was nervous, " I was...um...wondering....um....if...."

"Spit it out!" Maria interrupted impatiently.

"Would you go to the dance with me?!" He blurted out.

"Noooooooo!" There was a loud bang, and Draco was on the floor. He apparently had fallen from the ceiling. He got up, "No, go with _me_,"

"Um..."

"Blaise, you bitch, how could you, after all we've been through!"

"Uh...." Maria was confused.

"I mean, I _told _you I was going to ask her out, you _bitch_!" Draco pinned him to the wall by his collar.

"Oh, good..." Maria laughed, "For a second there I thought you guys were gay. My bad," Maria laughed some more. Draco turned around and let go of Blaise without realizing it. Blaise fell to the ground.

"How can I be gay and like you the way I do?" He started to get close to Maria.

"How 'bout you tell me?" Maria said, playing her game.

Blaise had gotten up and crawled over to them and stood up in between them.

"I can tell you that I like you a lot more than him," Blaise said.

"Okay....that was juvenile...._i like you more_," She mocked. Blaise felt defeated.

"Can you take both of us? It'll be a...a race! Ya, a race to win your heart. Whoever waits on you, and does whatever the best and the most wins. You're the judge," Blaise suggested. He knew this was his only chance.

"Sounds good to me," Maria shrugged. This could be fun for her.

"Malfoy?" Blaise always called him by his first name, when they were friends....

"I think the stakes should be a little higher...."

"As how?" Maria asked intrigued.

"Not only would we win Maria's heart, but the loser has to serve Maria and the winner a candle-lit dinner in the gardens. I know the perfect place," Draco said, sure he was to win.

"Deal,"

"Deal,"

"It's all good in the hood," Maria said, her Bronx showing.

Ronnie and Jet were walking on the cobblestone path back to Hogwarts. Ronnie stopped and faced her. Jet looked up at him. He stared into her aqua-blue eyes before he said anything, "I was wondering if....would...would you go to the ball with me?" He asked, not losing contact with her eyes for even a second.

His ears were now burning with red embarassment.

"Of course....I mean....I would love too, Ronnie," Jet said, blushing. He smiled out of relief. Ronnie took her hand in his. When they reached Hogwarts they saw Harry and Annie coming out of the entrance.

"What is going on?" Annie asked, looking at their interlocked hands. They quickly let go of each other's hand and put them behind their backs.

"Aw, mate, did you shag her first?" Harry asked, seeming disappointed.

"What?! No!"

"What do you mean, 'first'?" Jet asked, her eyes glowing red. She had about had it with Harry.

"You know....before me," He said as if it was too obvious.

She hissed and lunged at him and started punching him in the face. Anni tried to pull her off, but failed. You should never mess with a veela.

Ron slowly approached them, "Jet," She stopped in mid-punch and turned to look at him. His voice was enough to mellow her, but his grim face just made her run up to him and cry into his chest. He hugged her and whispered comfort into her ear. Jet had done a good amount of damage. She broke Harry's glasses in more than one place. Surprisingly he had no marks on his face, but his scar was gushing out blood.

Annie screamed, "Oh my God! You are bleeding!" Annie gave Jet an evil stare, helped Harry up, and walked him to the hospital wing. It had seemed as if Annie had forgotten that Jet was her sister.

Fiona was sitting on Wood's desk as she looked around his office.

"This is going to be a fun year," she thougt to herself. Wood was lounging in his office chair with his feet up on the desk.

"So, Noni, what are you wearing to the ball?" he asked, clsing his eyes again.

"A _sleek_ forest green dress with black trim," She said, dangling her feet of the side of the desk. He pictured it in his mind and opened his right eye to give her a once over.

"You'd look sexy in anything,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Just what I said," He said smirking as he lounged further back and fell out of the chair.

Fiona laughed at him.

**Chapter Five**

Traditions to Be Changed

The ball came quicker than expected. They all were changing in the Moaning Myrtle bathroom. Everyone ran into a stall to change. Ron was fumbling with his tuxedo and thought that there was one more empty stall since it was unlocked. He pushed it open and saw Jet taking off her jeans. He stared for a moment with his mouth open. She turned around and screamed, "Ron! Get out!"

"Y-you, sh-should h-h-have l-locked it," He stuttered.

"Well, if you get out of her stall she can j-just l-lock it now," Maria mocked, peering over the stall wall. He closed his mouth, walked out slowly, and closed the door behind himself. Jet locked it. He decided to quickly change outside while everyone was still in their stalls. Moaning Myrtle floated over.

"Go away,"

"Oh, all right, don't have to be so rude," She said, floating away disappointed.

Jet had realized she didn't have her dress in her stall with her so she ran out looking for it. She saw Ron and ran over to him, "Ron, where's my dress?"

Ron was in his boxers, "Um...."

"Ron, where's your clothes?"

"I w-was about to a-ask the s-same," He stuttered. She had only her under-garments on. Everyone came out of their stalls and just looked at them.

"If you want, we can wait outside, ya know," Noni said giggling.

"No, you could stay," Jet said, not understanding fully.

"Well, if that's how you like to do it, but I would have hoped to never see the weasel shag," Draco laughed.

Jet seemed to not have heard him and neither did Ron, they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Just a suggestion....I mean....you _are_ in your underwear and all...." Maria said, holding out Jet's dress. Jet grabbed it blushing. Jet and Ronnie put on their clothes. When they were all done the girls had to do their hair and make-up. The guys decided to just sit and talk. Annie didn't want to bother with them all, so, she sat in the corner and did her make-up by herself. Moaning Myrtle looked over her shoulder and into her pocket mirror.

"Don't you think you have enough?" She asked, referring to the black eyeliner that she was putting on so liberally. Annie never did her own make-up. Whenever she _did_ where any was when Jet did it for her.

"Don't you think I would know better than a ghost?" Annie said, not even turning around.

"Damn, the whole lot of you are terribly rude!" Moaning Myrtle screeched and flew into one of the toilettes.

Everyone was occupied while Maria was running around yelling at them.

"Can someone zip my zipper?" She said, failing to reach that part of her back herself. No one seemed to hear her.

"HELLO! ZIPPER! NOW!" She screeched. Draco snickered.

"What's so funny? ZIPPER!" she said, turning her back to him. He walked up to her and slowly zippered the zipper.

"While your back there, can you tie my corsiette thingy too?" She asked, wiggling her bum.

He laced it up and pulled, "Is that tight enough?" He asked her.

"Tighter, I'm not fat!"

He laughed and pulled really hard.

"AH! I CAN'T BREATH!"

He loosened it a little, "How about now?"

"Perfect," she said, catching her breath.

"Wow the robes really cover you girls up. You'd never know you girls had cleavage and were this skinny!" Draco said amused.

"Thanks Drakkie,"

"Don't call me that, that's what _Pansy_ calls me," he said disgusted.

"Okay, I'll call ya babe,"

"Aight, it's all good in the hood,"

"Babe....no...."

"No? Thought I'd try it on. Guess it doesn't work with me," He laughed.

"What about me, Mya, what's my nickname?" Blaise asked walking over to them.

"You're ma homie, Blaise, you're ma homie,"

After all the problems that occurred, they finally went to the ball. They arrived fashionably late, arms hooked with their dates. First Noni and Wood walked in. Then, Jet and Ronnie, Jet almost tripping on Ronnie's shoe laces. Next, Mya walked in with Draco on her right arm and Blaise on her left. Not bad accessories, I might add. Harry and Annie slunk in unnoticed, but it just as well, Harry's face was a mess. It looked as if someone was pumping blood through his scar. He was pale, but red by his scar, his left eye blood shot. Annie's face wasn't to pleasant to look at either. She put _way_ too much eyeliner on and the black lipstick didn't suit her, nor did it match her white dress with lavendar trim. You could definitely tell she had issues. Only she could make a veela look as ugly as that!

Dumbledore stood and called everyone's attention to himself.

"Attention students, we are trying something new this year. The committee of teams, well, two of it's officers, have made a suggestion. They have suggested we use a muggle device called a stereo and 'play' muggle songs at our dances," Everyone who were brought up in a wizarding manner moaned. Those who knew of the muggle life seemed interested, "I will now hand over the 'spotlight' to Maria Diaz and Brigitte Delacour," Draco helped Maria up on a table and handed her a flask of magnifico potion to make her voice louder. Ron helped Jet onto the table. Maria drank some potion and handed Jet the flask. Jet took a sip while Maria started to talk,"Dumbledore has basically told you guys what there is to know about this. The first song is called the 'Cha Cha Slide'"

"If you would all make an organized line formation," Everyone listened to Jet.

"Okay, hit it, Sparky!" Maria called out to the guy at the stereo.

Maria and Jet pulled off their puffy skirts revealing a cheerleader-like version of their dresses.

"Now just do whatever the music tells you to!" Jet yelled out as Sparky hit up the volume.

Jet and Maria did the first round by themselves, but once they all realized what they were missing, they joined in.

After the "Cha Cha Slide" was the song "Blue," Maria and Jet had something prepared. They made everyone form a large circle around them.

The music started to play, "Yo listen up, here's a story...." For the beginning of the song, Maria and Jet did a hip-hop dance, mirroring each other's moves. At the end of the intro they hip-hop skipped around the circle so that they were on opposite sides. Jet grabbed Ron and through him into the center.

The first verse started, "I'm blue da ba...." Ron did the robot while the girls did their own little routine on the sides of the circle.

At the end of the song Maria and Jet had ended up posing next to Ron, who had stopped in mid-robot when the music stopped. Everyone applauded.

For the next song, "Abracadabra," Maria had told everyone that the committee of teams were going to start it off. Harry and Anastasia kept their distance. They didn't want any part. For lack of another partner, Draco paired up with Hermione. (Blaise had beat him to Maria.) Neville looked a little jealous.

They did a kind of a salsa dance for the first verse, by the second verse, everyone had joined in, paired up with their dates. Anastasia and Harry even joined in, I mean, no one was watching them. Then "Baby Got Back" came on. The same pairs from the committee of teams did a routine to it.

The last muggle dance song was "Get Busy," It started out that everyone started to dance, but towards the end, it ended up being a face off between Draco and Blaise. Draco grabbed Jet and Blaise grabbed Hermione. Maria watched them closely. Whatever the one did, the other one went and did better. Maria seemed to have taken a mental note on who did better for later purposes. Everyone was upset that that was the last muggle dance song for that ball.  
"If you all liked that, we can arrange that we have that for every ball,"

Everyone cheered loudly.

"Take that as a oui!" Jet said excitedly.

Jet and Ronnie sang the last song.

"All right, you blokes, this last song is a romantic song, so grab your girl and dance her into your heart," Sparky said, shining the muggle lighting system on Ronnie and Jet. This was the very last muggle song for the night. They had made a song together called "Just You and Me."

Maria was sitting with Draco and Blaise in the gardens after the ball. It was her time to choose. She laid out the pros and cons.

"Okay, Draco, you helped me a lot, but, I can get up on a table on my own,"

Draco looked down.

"But Blaise, you did nothing but check me out the whole night! The only thing you did was steal the slow dance from Draco when he clearly deserved to get that more than you did! I mean, come on, you got served!"

"Draco, I saw you deliberately pick Jet as you partner in the face-off! You can't have two girls! Keeping that in consideration, Blaise you just were unfair and didn't even give him a chance, you made it all about you. I don't need that quality in a boyfriend,"

Blaise looked defeated. Draco was regaining his courage.

"Blaise, you're fired," Maria said, flicking her wrist in his face.

Ronnie and Jet were walking together on the other side of the gardens.

"That song was pretty good," Ronnie said, referring to their duet.

"Oui, I never knew you could sing that well," Jet said smiling. They sat down on one of the benches. Ronnie put his arm around Jet and she laid back on him. He was signifigantly taller her, about a foot and a half difference. They looked up at the sky, the sun setting. The sky was pink and orange and the clouds were a lovely shade of lavendar-blue. Jet started to hum the old muggle song, "Lavendar-Blue." She was his lullaby, cradling him into his dreams.

Noni and Olly had gone to Hogsmeade. Olly said he had a surprise for her. He had taken off his tie and used it as a blindfold. He guided her past the Shreiking Shack into a wooded area. They walked past many trees until they reached a clearing. Around them was a nearly perfect circle of trees, each having decorated door on them. There were seven big doors standing out amongst them all. Olly took his tie off her eyes and showed it to her.

She gasped, " I thought I'd never see this place again!"

"Me neither, not after the last time when your cat died, I mean, she was the portkey, and, well, I think it's a little insane to use a dead cat as a portkey...."

"Poor Whiskers died of a heart attack in Halloween town, remember? When Jack put her on Zero for a ride. She thought she was going to fall through him," Noni reminisced.

Flashback

_**Fiona was swinging on the swing at the park, waiting for Oliver. Whiskers was running around in circles, not to far away. Fiona never really knew if her cat was "all there". Oliver ran up to her, out of breath.**_

_**"Where were you!" Fiona said, jumping out of the swing.**_

_**"I was trying out that new hair gel and my hand got stuck to my head,"**_

_**Fiona lauged.**_

_**He smirked, "Well, you wanna go or not?"**_

_**"Oh, you know I wanna," Fiona laughed, running over to her cat whiskers, who had fallen on the grass, dizzy.**_

_**"Whose my little whiskers," Fiona baby talked. Wood put his hand on whiskers and they both closed their eyes. The next thing they knew, they were in that familiar clearing in that unfamiliar woods. They quickly walked up to the door that looked like a jack-o-lantern. They opened the door and a gush of wind pulled them in and shut the door behind them. They seemed to be falling and landed in a familiar town of Halloween. The townsfolk heard their arrival, especially a skeleton named Jack, or also known as the Pumpkin King. He ran over to Sally who was sewing her arm back on. She had successfully escaped from her dwelling once again. **_

_**"Sally! They're here!" Jack yelled excitedly.**_

_**"Noni and Olly?!" She exclaimed, getting up with his help, holding her arm on with the other. She ran with Jack to the top of the Curl Cliff, where Fiona and Oliver always landed.**_

Annie and Harry were sitting alone in Annie's dorm, just sitting there, not knowing what to do.

"So...." Annie said.

"Ya...." They looked at each other.

"So what do you..." They both said it at the same time. They laughed.

"Go ahead," Harry said, pressing the bandage on his scar.

"Oh, I was just wondering what you wanted to do...." Annie said, picking at her pink nail polish. She hated pink. She never knew why she wore it, or any other bright color, for that matter.

"Well, you wanna help me dye my hair?" he asked, pulling a bottle of jet black hair dye out of his pants' pocket.

"I thought you were a natural black!"

"Nah, I'm a natural dark brown," He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Can we dye my hair, too?"

"Sure, why not, you'd look really good with black hair," He said, picking up a piece of her hair to get his point across, or maybe just to flirt. Annie smiled.

**Chapter Six**

The Clearing

The next day, Saturday, they all decided to go to Hogsmeade together. They left Sunday open for dates. They, once again, were waiting for Jet to get done. She was trying to get her hair up nice. She finally got it up the way she wanted it and ended up leaving it down.

"Leave it to you to spend an hour on your hair and end up leaving it down," Fiona said, pracitically dragging Jet out of the bathroom and away from the mirror.

They decided to go to the Boar's Head first to have some breakfast.

After breakfast, Olly had brought everyone to the edge of the forest that was past the Shreiking Shack.

"In there there's a clearing and a circle of trees, each having a door. There are seven big doors, one for each of the biggest holidays. Then there are other smaller doors to other places...."

"Huh?" Ron said scratching his head.

"You lost me," Jet said, looking confused.

"The holiday doors bring you to a town that celebrates that holiday everyday. They don't know of any other holiday but their holiday," They started to walk into the forest, "The other doors are ones to fantasy worlds, the doors change for the people who are in the clearing,"

"Wait, so, there'll be a fantasy world, one for each of us?" Blaise asked, intrigued.

"Yup," Fiona said as Wood pulled back the tree branch, revealing the clearing. Everyone gasped.

When they walked into the clearing, extra doors formed, one for each of them. They had all decided to check out each of their fantasy worlds. They first went into Harry's, a door in the shape of a lions face with Harry's glasses and his scar. His world was definitely a candle held to the muggle movie "The Lion King." When they went in, each of them turned intot the character from the movie. Harry turned into Mufasa, the lion king. Wood turned into Simba, the lion prince. Draco turned into Scar, the lion king's jealous brother. Noni turned into the lioness Sarabi, Simba's mom. Jet turned into Simba's best friend Nala. Mya turned into Nala's mom. Ron turned into Rafiki, the crazy African baboon. Blaise turned into Zazu, the toucan royal advisor. Last, Annie turned into Ed, the stupid hyena.

"I'm a kitty!" Jet said, prancing around.

"Who's who?" Harry said, standing at the high edge of Pride Rock.

"I'm a kitty!"

"Okay, Jet, I'm Harry, who else?" Harry said, recognizing Jet's voice.

"I'm a monkey...." Ron said, walking over.

"Ah! Ron! Put some pants on!" Jet said, pawing him.

"I'm a lioness...." Noni said walking around with her head held high.

"Not if I can whoop your ass in a kitty duel!" Maria said, playfully pouncing by Noni.

"Haha, look, I got a tail," Wood said, chasing it.

"I can fly!" Blaise squawked, soaring over head.

"I think I have fleas...." Annie said, laughing hysterically and scratching herself with her hind leg.

"Then that leaves you, Malfoy....look who's got a scar now...." Harry said, looking down at Draco who was licking his paw nonchalantly. He looked back, "I think you'd want to take that back....I'll give you four seconds," After he counted each second aloud he opened one of his claws. he opened two claws when Harry said something, "Bring it!" Harry said, crouching in his ready stance.

Mya and Noni stopped play fighting and walked up by everyone who was watching Harry and Draco intently. Draco had opened all his claws and they both jumped in the air to attack each other. They seemed to have gone into slow motion and the world disappeared. They started to fall and landed in the clearing. They began to turn back into themselves.

"What happened?" Noni asked.

"I think that we're being timed, only a little in each fantasy...." Annie suggested, no one listened to her.

"Maybe the world's don't want us to fight. Maybe they're here to bring us closer together as a group of friends, some of us much more than friends...." He smiled at Jet. She walked over to him and he put his arm around her.

"Ron, you little weasel, your genius is showing," Draco laughed punching him in the shoulder.

"WHERE?!" Ron screamed, checking himself out.

"Uh...nevermind...." Draco said, muffling his laughter the best he could.

"Who's is next?" Mya asked.

"MINE!" Jet said, walking over to a door with a fairy that looked very much like her on it.

When they went in they changed into characters from "Peter Pan," a muggle movie. The world they were in was called "Neverland."

Jet turned into Tinkerbell, the mischievous fairy. Draco turned into Peter Pan, the leader of the lost boys. Annie turned into Wendy, the oldest of the siblings from London. Harry turned into John, the middle child. Ron turned into Michael, the toddler with the teddy bear. Blaise turned into Captain Hook, the evil pirate. Wood turned into Mr. Smee, the evil pirate's not-so-evil side-kick. Mya turned into Tigerlily, the Indian Chief's daughter. Fiona turned into a mermaid.

Draco walked up to Mya,"Nice mocasins."

"Nice tights, babe, very sexy," Mya said in return. Draco smirked.

"Ew! I have no hand!" Blaise said, flipping out," Do you know how gross this is?!" Blaise said, shaking his hook at Jet.

"HEY! Watch where you point that thing, it's sharp and it's bigger than me!" Jet said, fluttering around.

"Hey, Jet, give me and teddy some pixie dust!" Ron said, holding out his teddy and waddling around like a toddler. She brushed some pixy dust off her shoulder onto Ron and teddy.

"Now think happy thoughts!" Draco said, putting his hands on his hips and floated off the ground.

"I'm fat!" Wood said, waddling out of the water. He had apparently fallen in with Noni, who was swimming around, admiring her fin. Annie and Harry sat in the corner, bored.

Ron closed his eyes and thought his happy thoughts. He floated up by Jet.

"Wow, you look really pretty," He told her.

She laughed, "It's hard to take that seriously from a flying toddler with a teddy and feety pajamas,"

"Hey! Feety Pajamas are cool!" He whined. Everyone laughed.

"Ron, you're trap doors open," Noni said.

He went to check.

"Ha ha, made you look!" Noni laughed.

"Hey, not fair. Just because I'm a toddler doesn't mean I'm...."

"Naive?"

"I don't know, what does that mean? Is it bad?"

"Nah,"

"Okay, then, ya!"

"Exactly my point,"

"What? HEY! I'm confused, your....your....your......your MEAN!"

"OooOOooo, I'm so scared. What's ickle Ronnie-kins gonna do? Spit at me?"

Ron had a temper tantrum and had ripped his teddy's head off, "Look what you made me do! Poor teddy....AHHH!" He threw the teddy's head at Noni and right before it was able to hit the unflinching Noni, the world disappeared and they fell back into the clearing.

The next door they went into was a door with Ron's face with curly/frizzy hair and an orange top hat.

"I think I know what your world's based on, "Mya said, smiling at Jet.

"I love this movie! Candy!" Jet screamed, running up to the door.

"Candy? Where?!" Ron said, looking around. Jet grabbed his hand and pulled him throught the door with her. Everyone else followed.

Ron's world was from teh muggle movie, "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory," and the world was the chocolate factory. Ron turned into Willy Wonka, the semi-mad candy inventor. Draco turned into Charlie Bucket, the poor blond kid. Jet turned into Veruca, the spoiled brat. Annie turned into Violet, the blueberry girl. Wood turned into Grandpa Joe, Charlie's grandpa. Noni, Blaise, and Harry turned into Oompa Loompas. Harry and Blaise were the original colors and Noni was pink. Mya, when she jumped in, screamed, "Let me be myself!" so all that happened to her was that she was wearing a dress made out of lollipops and a crown to match.

"Look Mya, I'm Veruca!" Jet said, dancing around.

"Who am I?" Ron asked her.

"You're Winky Wonka...." Jet stopped dancing and started to skip in a circle around him.

"Jet...it's Willy Wonka...." Mya corrected.

"Is it?" she stopped to think, "I like WInky Wonka better," she began to skip around him again.

"Where's the candy?!" Ron asked impatiently.

"Everywhere...." Jet said dreamily, now skipping around the gummy bear trees.

"I think this is more Jet's world than...." Before Draco could finish his thought, Ron was swimming in the chocolate river. Draco laughed, "Nevermind."

When they looked back to see where Jet was she was making snow angels in the coconut snow.

"If you can't beat 'em, eat 'em," Ronnie and Jet chanted dreamily, urging the rest of them to enjoy themselves. Everyone shrugged and ran to their candy of choice. Noni and Wood sat down together, leaning against a mushroom. They looked at each other.

"We always get the screwed up characters. I mean, look at me, I'M OLD!" Wood said.

"I know, and I'M PINK! I hate pink....I wish I weren't pink anymore!" Once she yelled that out, the world disappeared and they were back in the clearing, back as themselves. Jet and Ronnie were both swimming in the chocolate river before the world disappeared. They were still swimming when they realized they weren't in the world anymore. They felt around, running their hands through the grass, and started to cry like babies, jokingly.

"Oh, hush up, we'll go back another time," Blaise assured them.

Ronnie and Jet got off the grass and brushed off the dirt.

"Hey let's go into mine next. I think this could be fun," Noni said, walking up to a door with a mermaid on it that resembled her. She opened it and everyone jumped in. Her world was from the muggle movie, "The Little Mermaid." Noni turned into Ariel, the little mermaid. Wood turned into Triton, the little mermaid's dad, and the ruling king of the ocean. Blaise was Sebastian, the headstrong, yet loveable jamaican crab. Ron turned into Flounder, the little mermaid's guppy friend. Annie turned into Ursula, the evil sea wench/witch. Harry turned into one of Ursula's pet eels. Jet, Mya, and Draco all turned into merpeople. At first, Mya and Jet were having rouble getting used to their tails.

"Ron!" Jet screeched, "I'm moving my tail, but I'm not going anywhere!" She said, wriggling around.

He swam over to her.

Draco took Mya's hand and puller her along swimming in circles.

Jet grabbed Ron and pulled. She almost squeezed him too hard, but he was able to get her started.

"Hey! That looks like fun!" Jet said, grabbing Ron and chasing Mya and Draco around in their circle. Annie just sat on the floor. She was too upset to figure out how to use her tentacles. So her and Harry lounged around.

Fiona was playing with sea urchins and Wood was sitting in his throne. Blaise ran up to them.

"Guys! I don't think they realize that swimming around in circles could start a whirlpool, and who knows what could happen!" He panicked, waving his claws in the water.

Both Noni and Wood got up and swam over to them.

"Wait for me, mon!" Blaise screeched.

"Guys! Stop it!"

They couldn't hear them. Mya and Draco spotted them and grabbed their hands, pulling them into their makings of a whirlpool. It got so big that it pulled in Annie and Harry. Harry got scared and nearly electrocuted everyone, but the world disappeared before anything bad like that could happen. They landed back in the clearing. After all their dizzy spells faded they looked around at the remaining doors.

Noni spotted Wood's door. It had him with a "Robin Hood" hat on, "Robin Hood," being a muggle fairy tale movie.

"Let's go in that one," Mya said, pointing at Wood's door, "Remember that movie, Jet?"

"Ya, the one with the singing rooster!"

"Yup, and the drunken snake!"

They reminisced and jumped in. Everyone sort of laughed and jumped in after them. Like Mya and Jet had predicted, the world was taken out of the muggle movie, "Robin Hood." Wood turned into Robin, the fox who stole from the rich to give to the poor. Noni turned into Maid Marion, the lady fox who loved Robin. Ron turned into Little John, Robin's best friend and helper. Annie turned into Trigger, the stupid vulture. Harry turned into Prince John, the baby-like prince. Draco turned into Sir Hiss, the Prince's advisor. Blaise turned into Friar Tuck, the reverend. Mya turned into the eldest sibling girl bunny. Last, but not least, Jet turned into the baby girl bunny.

"Why are we animals? Oh yes, my dream is to be furry, run around, and to cough up hair balls," Wood said, sarcastically.

"Oh come on, it must be a subconcious dream to be a fox and to have a foxy girlfriend," Noni laughed.

"Oh, that's not a dream, that's a reality,"

"Ew! We can hear you, you know! Snakes have ears, too!" Draco said.

"They do?" Ronnie asked.

"What?" Draco joked, pretended he couldn't hear.

"Huh?" Ronnie was confused.

Blaise went to run his fingers through his hair, but realized he had none, "I'M BALD!"

Jet giggled, "Your head's shiny...."

Draco slithered around.

"Draco's the drunk snake!" Mya said jumping up and down and pointing.

"I am not drunk, missssy,"

"Ooooh, sexy...."

"Baby bunny present!" Ronnie said, picking upt Jet and cradling her.

"Hey! I'm not a baby!"

"Right....is baby ticklish?"

"Ronnie...." Ron started tickling her and she couldn't stop laughing. She dropped her bunny doll. Harry picked it up and hugged it. Jet started to cry, "MY bunny!"

"Harry, give the bunny back her bunny," Ron said, putting his free hand on his hip and tapping his foot.

"NO!"

"Yes, it's hers," Ron said, taking the bunny doll from Harry and giving it back to Jet. Jet stopped crying.

"Mommy!" Harry cried out, pulling on his ear and sucking on his thumb.

"Oh, shut-up you big baby," Annie said, hitting Harry onthe top of the head with her crossbow.

"Ow!"

"Hey, that was violence, why didn't the world disappear?"

"Because he deserved it!" Jet sniffled.

"Mhm....how about a game of bad mitton!"

"Nope, I'm out," Wood said. He disappeared.

"Wood?!" Noni screeched.

"He's probably in th clearing," Draco hissed.

"Ya, he said the "o" word," Mya added.

"Out?" Jet asked. She disappeared.

"Okay, everyone, at the count of sssseven...."

"Boo, why seven?"

"Becausssse, I wanted to get in a lasssst 'ssss'"

"Okay, three it is," They all counted to three and said, "out!" The world disappeared and they were back in the clearing. They now knew how to control leaving a world without injuring anyone.

They were starting to get bored of the doors, but they kept looking at them all, they only had a few left anyway.

"Hey, let's go in Annies, it looks freaky," Mya said.

"Ya, I mean, her hair's black....her hair's really bl...." Jet turned around to point at Annie's hair when she realized it wasn't blond anymore, "AH! The shadow monster took over your HAIR! Someone! Quick! Um...DUNK HER HEAD IN WATER!"

"Calm down, Harry died my hair," Annie said, calmly.

"HARRY! That symbolizes her veela...ness!" Jet smacked him.

"OW!"

"JET! I wanted him to. I don't want to be a veela anymore. I want to be...well...me..." She turned and walked into her world.

"I hope she knows what she's doing..." Jet said, following her. Everyone shrugged and just went in after them. Annie's world was from the muggle movie, "Alice in Wonderland," Annie being Alice, but with black hair. Noni turned into the Queen of Hearts and Wood turned into her little king. Blaise turned into The Cheschire Cat. Harry turned into the White Bunny. Ronnie turned into the Mad Hatter. Jet, Mya, and Draco all stayed as themselves, but were wearing tea dresses. Jet's dress was pink, Mya's dress was a pale yellow, and Draco's dress was peach.

"Bloody hell! Draco's wearing a dress," Ronnie laughed.

"Haha, like I'd really believe that...." He looked down, "I'M FRILLY!"

"I think it looks nice on you," Annie laughed.

"Ya, but peach isn't your color, your more a green...." After Jet said that, his dress turned forest green, "Yup, that's more like it," Jet laughed.

"It's still a dress!"

"I think you look sexy in anything," Mya said, winking at him.

"TOO MUCH INFO!" Jet said, closing her eyes and clamping her hands on her ears. Everyone laughed.

"I think we should play croquet," Fiona said, picking up a flamingo.

"Why do you get to pick? It is my world...." Annie said putting her hands on her hips.

"Cause I'm queen!"

"Ya, an ugly, fat one,"

Fiona threw the flamingo at her and the world disappeared.

They got up off the grass and brushed the dirt off their clothes once again.

"This is getting old," Blaise said.

"Ya, but look at it this way, we only have three left, one of them being yours," Wood said.

"YAY!" Blaise acted like a child.

"Let's go in mine next!" Mya said jumping in to her world. Everyone followed.

Her world was based on the muggle movie, "Aladdin." Mya turned into the Princess Jasmine. Draco turned into the street rat Aladdin who captured Jasmine's heart. Jet turned into the genie, but a pink, blond, and sexy girl version(she had platinum wrist cuffs). Ron turned into Aladdin's monkey, Abu. Noni turned into Jasmine's Tiger, Rajah. Wood turned into Jasmine's dad, the Sultan. Blaise turned into the evil royal visier, Jafar. Harry turned into Jafar's parrot, Iago. And last, Annie turned into the flying carpet. Mya and Draco landed on and elephant outside the castle of Agribah. Annie floated and Jet, Ronnie, and Harry landed on her. Blaise and Wood landed on a camel. The elephant, the camel, and Annie went into the castle. Annie followed the elephant and the camel into a room filled with pillows. The elephant and the camel knelt down so everyone could get off and left the room. Annie floated to the floor. Jet gave herself legs.

Mya picked up a pillow, "PILLOW FIGHT!" Everyone grabbed a pillow and ran around hitting eachother. Jet made herself really big and put on a pair of glasses and read over a scroll.

"These rules inform me that we are playing unfairly. There are smaller people here," She made everyone of equal size and shrunk down also, "Okay, let's play!" Everyone ran around and hit eachother with pillows. Ronnie went to hit Jet and pushed her skirt up by accident. If monkeys could blush, he would have.

"RONNIE!" She went to hit him really hard when the world disappeared.

"What happened?" Mya asked, "We were all having fun...."

"RONNIE PUSHED UP MY SKIRT!" Jet screeched.

"I-I didn't mean to...monkey hands are hard to use..." Ronnie was blushing.

"Great excuse," Noni laughed.

"All right, before this turns into something big, let's go into Draco's world," Wood said, trying to get this over with.

"Ooooh, Draco looks sexy in a toga..." Mya said as she jumped into the world with everyone.

Draco's world was based on the muggle movie, "Hercules." Draco turned into Hercules. Mya turned into his human love interest, Meg. Blaise turned into his flying horse, Pegasus. Noni turned into a female form of Hades. Harry turned into one of Hades' sidekicks, Pain, and Annie turned into the other, Panic. Wood turned into Hercules' trainer, Phil. Jet turned into the goddess of love, Aphrodite. Last, but not least, Ronnie turned into Zeus, the god of all gods and godesses, who was a player.

"Look I'm a godess!" Jet said out loud.

"I thought you were always a godess...." Ronnie said, looking into her eyes.

"Aw...." Noni said, pretending to be choked up. Jet went to yell at her, but Mya stopped her, "Don't start, I want a little time in this world,"

"Why's that?" Jet giggled. Mya blushed.

"YOU THINK DRACO'S HOT IN A TOGA!" Noni yelled out.

"NONI!" Mya jumped on Noni and the world disappeared before it got ugly. They landed back in the clearing.

"I was only kidding Mya," Noni said.

"I know, but I wasn't" Mya giggled.

"You think I'm hot in a toga?" Draco asked her, smirking.

"I always think your hot,"

"That's no new news, come on, let's go in my world," Blaise said, cutting them short. He was still jealous. Everyone laughed at him and followed him into his world.

Blaise's world was like a comic strip. Each one of them turned into a superhero.

They looked around at each other, but before they could say anything, a loud voice rung out.

"In Comic World, Introducing The Wind Master," Blaise floated up and back down, "Unblind Mind," Mya, "Macho Man," Draco, "Ms. Flex" Jet, "Ditto Man," Ronnie, "Speedy Feet," Wood, "Tigerfire," Fiona, "Stretch Girl," Annie, "and Slime Ball, " Harry, "Join forces to fight crime and the forces of EVIL!"

"Oooooh...." Jet said, "HA! I have a text bubble!" She giggled.

"Okay then.... Are we backwards or is it just me?" Draco asked.

"Blaise, is this a Japanese comic strip," Noni asked him.

"Ya, why?"

"Cuz, first of all, we have HUGE eyes, and Jet is pretty much PERMANTLY chibi...."

"What the hell is chibi," Mya asked.

"Cute and small, kind of, always happy or stressed out, it's hard to explain. Jet's the perfect example," Noni said, pointing at Jet who was sitting on a stool next to a video game and was paying it mindlessly, druling, "Not a big change from daily life..."

"Hey I hear that, that's not FAIR, you made me LOSE! AHHH!" Jet said, flailing her arms with stress bubbles over her head.

"All righty then....." Annie said.

They started walking along when Jet spotted a pet shop.

"Did any of you guys ever have a pet rock?" She asked, kind of out of the blue.

"Oh ya, I remember Bobbi!" Mya said, laughing.

"He was so big.... we had to leave him in France.... I miss him...."

"If you care about rocks, I wish I was a rock!" Ronnie said, turning into a rock and falling to the floor.

"Ronnie!" Jet screamed, running up to him, picking him up, and petting him, "What's wrong...."

"Nothing's wrong, Jet, he's a shapeshifter and if my theory's correct, he would also have special speech,"

"What's that?" Annie asked.

"The ability to change into anything and the ability to speak with anything...."

Ron turned back into himself.

"Ronnie!" Jet hugged him and they both lifted off the ground.

"Ha! We can fly!" Ron said, laughing.

"I should turn into a rock more often...." He turned back into a rock and started to fall. Harry caught him.

"He's stuck...." Harry said, turning over his hand and shaking it.

"Stop, let me. If my powers are what I think they are, I can fix it," Blaise said, taking in a deep breath. He pulled on Ron and blew on Harry's hand. He slowly unstuck.

"Blaise, I wouldn't be pulling that hard...." Fiona said.

"Don't worry, I got...." Ron flew off Harry's hand, "it...."

Wood ran and caught Ron and then ran back."

"Speedy feet!" Jet sqealed.

"Yup, incredible speed...." Fiona said, yawning, as if she already knew.

"I want skittles...." Jet said, referring to a muggle candy.

"Me, too," Mya said, said, closing her eyes.

"What are...." Draco was cut short by skittles falling from the sky, "oh, _those_ are skittles...."

"SKITTLES!" Jet spun around and danced in the air with her mouth open, catching skittles in it.

Ron turned back into himself.

"Ronnie, try some!" Jet said, continuing to eat them. Ron joined her.

"Draco, wy don't you try one" Mya asked, catching one in her hand.

"Nah...."

"He won't....his dad's against everything that has to do with muggles....you know, he's a daddy's boy...." Harry shouldn't have said that.

"I...am...NOT!" Draco screamed, punching his hand into the table, he split it in half and it crumbled.

"Super strength...." Noni was getting bored.

A piece of the table had flown into Annie's hair. Harry went to get it out, but his hand got stuck. He gasped, putting his other hand to his mouth, which also got stuck. Annie got up and started to walk over to Jet and Ronnie who were playing with skittles. Harry tried to tell her his hand was stuck, but her hair stretched like elastic.

"Stretchy hair, who knew?" Fiona said, sitting on the floor.

"Oooooh! I know what Noni's power is! She's more smart than she was before!" Jet said, standing up and clapping.

"No..... and apparently you are!" Noni said sarcastically. Jet didn't catch her drift, but didn't think on it.

An odd looking bird started to waddle up to them.

"Aw man, a woozle bird...." Blaise said, disapointed.

"A what?" Everyone asked.

The bird looked at them all, cocked it's head to the side and quaked, "Karupkert!" and the world disappeared. They were finally back in the clearing and they were done with all the doors.

"What in BLOODY hell is a woozle bird, you crackhead!" Draco screamed.

"Mind your temper babe, we don't want you smashing anymore tables...." Mya said, fixing his hair.

"Nor do we want him starting a thunderstorm...." Noni added.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You have the almighty power of Thor, the thunder god....not just incredible strength.....Macho Man," Noni laughed.

"Blaise....why Macho Man...." Draco groaned.

"I thought it was a good name....and about the woozle bird, in my comic strips, the end box is always a woozle bird saying, 'Karupkert,' it's kind of my signature, or just a sign of an end...." Blaise added.

"Crackhead...." Draco rolled his eyes.

**Chapter Seven**

More to the Committee

Harry was sitting on the floor next to his bed. Ron was laying on it, throwing a hackysack up and catching it repeatedly. Annie and Jet had made them spend some quality time together. Their friendship had fallen apart since the twins had come into the picture. They just sat their in an awkward silence.

Annie, Jet, Noni, and Mya had all decided to go shopping for clothes to wear to their quadruple date later. Draco and Wood were hanging out in his office. Draco and Wood had grown to be good friends.

Hermione was sitting in the library, doing and extra credit assignment. Blaise walked into the library, pretending he was getting a book.

"Oh, hey, Hermione, didn't expect to see you here," He said sarcastically.

"Haha, if you don't have anything important to say, please leave so I can finish my extra credit essay," She whispered, still writing.

"Hermione," he took her quill away, "You and I both know that you don't need extra credit...."

"But I enjoy it...." She said, holding out her hand, waiting for him to give her the quill back. Instead of giving it back as she expected, he put it in his pants pocket.

"Blaise, please give me back my quill...."

"Not until you say that you'll go to the Halloween ball with me," He said winking.

"I don't know, I thought I was going with Neville again, but he seems to fancy Ginny...." Hermione looked down. She was trying to forget about Neville and her breaking up.

"Then nothing's holding you back from going with me, now is there," He said, now standing behind her. This kind of made her feel uncomfortable. If it was someone else she would have said something, but it seemed harder for her to say something to Blaise.

"Emm..."

"See now, it shouldn't take you too long to think on that. I think you'll have to catch me to get your quill now...." He waved it in her face. She went to grab it, but he pulled it away before she could close her hand tightly around it.

"Blaise...." Blaise took off with her quill, and she of course chased after him. It wasn't like her to give in to that. She _did_ have a spare quill in her bag. She chased Blaise around the library and finally cornered him, "Give me my quill, please,"

"Pretty please?"

"Pretty please with sprinkles,"

"Pretty please with sprinkles after going with Blaise to the Halloween ball?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes or no quill,"

Hermione tried really hard not to, but she smirked.

"Ooooh, Hermione's amused. Score one for Blaise...." Blaise said raising an eyebrow. He did something, like turned an on switch in Hermione's hormones.

"Okay, pretty please with sprinkles, after going with Blaise to the Halloween ball, and a bonus butterbeer at the Boars Head," Hermione said, getting closer to him and grabbing his hand that the quill was in.

"Ooooh, bonus...." They got really close to kissing when the librarian came up to them.

"Excuse me, QUIET."

"Well you're awful loud for telling us to be quiet," Hermione said.

"Hermione! I'm taking away your library privileges for a week for that remark! And you boy, I haven't seen you around here before and I hope to not see you here anymore. That behavior is not appreciated here!" The librarian screeched, storming back to her desk. Hermione laughed, biting her lip.

"Hermione, I think I brought some bad side out of you...."

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely not," He smirked.

Later on, Jet, Mya, Noni, and Annie all met up and got dressed together. The guys were already dressed and just hung out outside of Jet's dormitory door, where the girls had decided to change. They didn't dress up, but they dressed nicely. They even got Noni to put a jeans skirt on, but they had to let her wear her favorite suspenders. They did her hair in a pretty bun.

"They tie my look together," She used as an excuse. She was also wearing a really pretty forest green vintage shirt. It was Jet's, but the low neckline suited Noni's figure better. Noni had been wearing the black boots that Jet had her wear, but she secretly put her green converse on before they left.

Annie was wearing a very plain black dress, combat boots, and her hair was down. Mya wore a pink beaded halter, nice jeans, and high pink sandals, hair in elegant curls. Jet wore a short pleated heather gray skirt with pink accents, high-heeled "school-girl" shoes, and a pink cami with a see-through lace poncho over, hair down and wavy with pink silk scarf.

They finally walked out of the dormitory. The boys had been sitting on the floor. Throwing a ball around.

"Where's Ron?" Jet asked, sort of disapointed.

"Here," Draco put the ball down and it turned back into Ron. He looked dizzy and disheveled.

Jet shook her head, "You really need a different way of having a thrill, Ronnie...." She said, helping him up.

"You're my only thrill...." He smiled. Jet blushed and took his arm. They started walking to the portrait hall.

"Wow, that was cheezy...." Draco said.

Mya punched him in the chest, "Hey, but it was soooo cute. Why don't you say stuff like that to me?"

"Uh...."

"Just nod, Malfoy," Harry joked. Fiona hit him in the back of the head really hard, "Ow!"

"You're so gay, Harry,"

"What's that supposed to mean! Do I seem girly in any way? Do I possibly show affection to the same sex?" He said, getting upset.

"Um...She didn't mean it like that...." Wood assured him.

"Ooooh..." He went to fix his hair when his hand got stuck, "Oh no, my HAIR!"

Noni tilted her head back towards Wood's ear and covered her mouth, "Well, you gotta admit he's got some gay tendencies...."

When they got to Hogsmeade they decided to go to the restaurant behind the Boar's Head. The one they weren't allowed to go in before Wood was a teacher.

They went throught the Boar's Head, through intertwining hallways, and ended up in a dimly lit back room with candles that gave off the scent of warm cinnamin. There was a table set up with red leather love seats around it to sit in. Each couple grabbed a love seat and settled in. A waiter dressed in black and white bowed in.  
"What shall I get you sirs and ma'ams?" He asked politely.

"How does a round of butterbeers sound?" Wood asked. Everyone nodded.

"Right away, sir" The waiter said, bowing out, the same way he came in.

"This looks expensive, Wood...." Ron said.

"Nah, it's on the Hogwart's tab. Dumbledore said we could have this to open out year as a Committee of Teams," Wood said, putting his arm around Fiona.

"Is there a catch?" Draco asked.

"Well, we do, sort of, have to talk about Committee stuff...."

"That doesn't sound that bad," Harry said cheerfully. Annie crossed her legs away from Harry and rolled her eyes.

"The rest of your party is here," The waiter said, peering in.

"The _rest_?" Mya asked.

"Oh ya, and we have to interview new people to....join...." Wood said, turning red and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Draco huffed.

"Shall I let them in?" The waiter asked them.

"Y-" He cleared his throat,"Yes,"

Their love seats squished closer together and the table got bigger. The students came in and filed around the open part of the table.

"Please sit," Noni said as chairs appeared. They all sat. The students were Blaise, Hermione, Pansy, and a mysterious manly figure. Jet looked straight at that mysterious boy. He was wearing a black hoody with the hood up, his face hidden by his long bangs.

"Do I know you?" She asked him.

Pansy interrupted her inquisition, "this is my boyfriend!"

"I am?" She elbowed him, "Oh yeah, I forgot...."

"What's _this_ guys name?" Annie asked, eyeing him.

"Don't even think about it Delacour!" Pansy growled.

"Touchy!" Harry cattied back.

"Yes, and what's your name?" Jet asked again. She recognized his voice and demeanor as familiar, but couldn't pinoint him to a face or name.

"His name's...uh...JJ, ya, JJ!"

"JJ?" She elbowed him again. They shrugged it off.

"Okay, you lot, you're in. You'll be in a production with us in the Halloween Ball. the boys will have a vocal talent contest. We'll all have individual songs and then we'll all sing one together for pure entertainment.The group song is where the girls come in. They will be back-up dancers. Throughout, each girl, since we have an even girls to boys ratio, will introduce their paired boy. We can obviously see the pairs. All good?" Wood asked. Everyone nodded, "Good,"

That whole meeting they planned the Halloween Ball and alotted jobs (decorations and such). They distinquished they they would fugure out what sports they would recieve to captain and such at the next meeting.

"You know, Mya, that JJ kid is so familiar to me...." Jet said, as they walked to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

"I know and like JJ is his real name. What do you think they were playing at?"

"I know, like they honestly thought that we wouldn't notice. Their skit was so fake!"

Noni was going to be late, she was helping Wood restrain a bogart. Ronnie and Draco were waiting there for them.

"Hello," They said, sitting next to them. They were, all four of them, pretty early for class.

Hagrid came out of his hut to greet them, "Well, 'ello there!"

"Hello, Hagrid!" They all said, getting up.

"Oh, don' forget to call me professor durin' class...." He whispered. They nodded.

"What are we learning about today, H-...I mean....professor?" Draco asked, joking with him.

"Well...it's a surprise...You'll see soon enough...." More students started to come down in cliques, "All righ', let's get this show in the road...." Hagrid left them and walked around to the back of his hut. Both Ronnie and Draco held their girl tight.

"What's wrong, Ronnie?"

"NOT SO TIGHT!" Mya gasped. Draco loosened his hold on her.

"Hagrid's known for his....um...." Ron couldn't think of the word.

"Monstrous?" Draco asked.

"Ya, monstrous liking TO GET EVERYONE KILLED!" Ron screeched as Hagrid walked a bird out from behind his hut. It was a good three feet taller than him and Hagrid is half giant!

"Don' worry yourself, Ron, it's only a Malladora...."

"Ya, a close relative to Blaise's woozle bird," Draco laughed.

"Blaise has a woozle bird?! I'll have to talk with him about letting me borrow it for a lesson!" Hagrid said excitedly.

"A woozle bird is a real thing?!" Mya gasped.

"There's apparently a lo' I 'ave to teach you....best get started!" Hagrid said cheerfully, patting the Malladora. It purred.

"Ronnie...." Jet shrunk back.

"D-don't worry, I'll p-protect you...."

"That sounds assuring," Noni said, sitting down next to them, "Oh, cool, a Malladora,"

"Did you know woozle birds are real?" Mya asked her.

"Ya, why....you didn't?"

"Uh...no,"

"Your power is too smart!" Jet said, rubbing her head.

"Hey, what's your power?" Draco asked Jet.

"Oh...I don't know....I know I can fly, but, we all can...."

"Curing and agility...." Noni said.

"Oh, cool!" Ronnie said, fascinated.

"Wicked...." Jet was becoming more and more British everyday.

"All right, that's enough...." Fiona whispered, watching even more people come. They nodded.

Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, and the new kid all sat down by them.

"Hello, Drakkie!" Pansy said, cheerfully.

"Hi, Pansy...." Draco said, through gritted teeth.

"Oh, hi Maria," Pansy shot a glance at her, "did you do something different with your hair?"

"Uh....no" Mya mocked.

"Oh, 'cause...it looks flatter than normal...."

Mya's eyes turned bright yellow. Pansy slowly started to lift off the ground. 'JJ' pulled her back down. He looked right at Mya, his eyes shown red in the darkness of his hood. She knew those eyes....Jet musn't find out....

"C-cool it, JJ. Just havin' some clean fun...." She shrunk back by Draco. Mya was afraid of nothing except two things, one of them being demons.

**Chapter Eight**

Pooky

Everyone sat on the ground and stared up at the Malladora. Hagrid was beaming.

"All righ', now that yer all here, let's start out lesson," He said, patting the Malladora, " This is Pooky. She's a female, Dumbledore won't let me bring out the male, I mean, he's only five feet taller....But anyway...."

"_Only_ five feet?" Ronnie said, gulping.

"Pooky here is _very_ intelligent,"

Pooky stuck out her chest proudly, "Maw!"

"Malladora's are just as smar as humans, some smarter. They even have their own language. It is very distinct. Every word is only one syllable. Everyone understand so far?"

Everyone just stared up at Pooky.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hagrid laughed, "By the look on your faces, I can tell you don't nkow that they are harmless and are actually very gentle creatures. They would go out of their way to help a human, as a matter 'a fact. They have a sixth sense, one that detects danger before it comes," Everyone was relieved.

"As you can see, Pooky has a very large stomach. She is due to have baby Malladoras next week,"

"Yaw!" She squawked proudly.

"Malladoras have litters of around forty babies. If any of you wish to parent one, see me after class. It would count as extra credit," The extra credit got a big response from Hermione.

"You don't need it," Blaise moaned. She giggled.

"Ronnie, want a baby?" Jet asked him.

"What?!" He gulped.

"Oh, it'll be fun, Ronnie...."

"I'm s-sure of that...."

"Jet, I think you should elaborate on the species of the baby...." Noni suggested.

"What else can it be?!" Ronnie screeched.

"Chill, weasel, she means a Malladora baby," Draco assured him, laughing. Ronnie was relieved.

"Huh?" Jet didn't get what just happened.

"Don't mind it," Mya giggled.

"All righ', your dismissed," Hagrid said, waiting for them all to line up in front of him, but pretty much the whole class left. Jet, Ronnie, Mya, Draco, Noni, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, and 'JJ,' all stayed.

"Okay, who are the pairs?" They pointed themselves out.

"My partner isn't present," Noni said.

"Okay, so that's five Malladoras with a family! Thanks for that!" Hagrid said.

"Tee Pow!" Pooky thanked them, bowing her long neck.

"That's thank you in Maladoranese," Hagrid told them.

"Fee Sha!" Noni said, waving.

"You know Maladoranese?" Hagrid asked, shocked.

"Ya, I picked it up while hanging out with friends, we had a little adventure," She winked at Jet and Mya. They giggled. The next few classes they were split up. Mya, Draco, and Noni had watched Jet and Ronnie walk off to Potions, well, Jert was sort of dragging him there. He really hated Snape.

Mya, Draco, and Noni walked together until they reached Transfiguration, Noni's destination.

"See you guys later," She said, walking into the classroom.

This period was Draco's free period, so, he walked Mya to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"See ya later, babe. See ya, Wood," Draco said, walking away.

"Hey Wood, what's up?" Mya said, sitting in one of the front seats.

"Eh....I had a little trouble with some first years, but really now problems," he said, leaning on his desk.

As the class progressed, Mya grew more and more bored. She didn't mean to, she would have loved to be paying attention.

"I wish Draco was here. I would have hoped he would be in more of my classes..." She thought to herself, "But, ya know, that shouldn't stop me from seeing him...." Her eyes turned yellow. Draco fell from the ceiling. He was wrapped in a comforter, wearing nothing but his boxers.

Wood turned around and looked over his desk, "How nice of you to _drop_ by, Draco," He laughed.

"What?" Draco yawned and stretched. He had obviously been sleeping. He got up off the floor, but left his comforter.

"Ya cold?" Blaise yelled from behing Mya, laughing. Hermione was hanging on him.

"Just a li-...." He looked around and finally realized he was in front of a classroom full of people in only his boxers.

"We can see," Blaise laughed harder. Hermione tried to surpress her giggles in Blaise's shoulder. He quickly grabbed up his comforter and wrapped himself in it.

"Okay, your dismissed," Wood said, shooing the class out.

"Bye, Wood," Mya said, quickly grabbing up her books and starting to run to the door.

"MYA!" Draco yelled, running after her, almost tripping on his comforter.

"What?" Mya asked, pretending she didn't know what happened.

"Get my clothes, please," Draco said, trying to be calm.

"Oh, but I think you look better this way," She smirked.

"Oh, no, it's bad enough you stole my clothes, but _don't_ steal the smirk,"

"Oh well, I'll just have to keep smirking,"

"Wipe that smirk off, or I'll wipe it off for you...." Draco was now smirking.

"Oh, I'll take that challenge,"

Draco kissed her, "Now can I have my clothes,"

"Hmmm....let me think....no"

"Aw, come on!" Draco whined.

"Oh, all right," Mya's eyes went yellow and Draco's clothes flew down the hall.

They grabbed up the decorations and ran to the Great Hall.  
"It's an hour to the ball and we have yet to decorate! I don't even have a costume yet!" Jet stressed.

"Cool it, we got magic on our side," Wood said, pulling out his wand.

Jet breathed in and out, "I am water, I am wind,"

"Yoga?" Mya laughed.

"Stress isn't good..." Jet moaned. Ronnie hugged her, "Stress gone,"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"You know," Wood said, "We already have our costumes, you guys can go get yours, we'll get your outfits ready for the production,"

"Ya, go ahead, guys," Fiona said.

Everyone ran to Hogsmeade leaving Fiona and Wood.

"Alone time," Fiona smiled.

"Alone time...." Wood kissed her.

As they walked to Hogsmeade they thought of what they were going to be.

"Aaaah! What should we go as, Ronnie?" Jet screamed running to the Halloween store.

"JET! You are the water, you are wind....STRESS ISN'T GOOD!" Ronnie screamed, running after her.

"Draco, we should go as Hercules and Meg from your world," Mya giggled.

"Sure....I do kind of like wearing a toga...." Draco confessed.

"YES!" Mya was happy.

"Jacques...." Pansy whispered to 'JJ,' "Jacques, when are you revealing yourself?"

"I've got a plan....let's go get me that Phantom of the Opera mask," He said, pulling her into the Halloween store.

"I know what we should be. _You_ should be a sexy vampiress and _I_ should be Dracula," Blaise said to Hermione, pretending to drink her blood.

She giggled, "Feels good to me...."

"Ronnie! It's PERFECT!" Jet screamed, picking up a Tinkerbell and Peter Pan costume set.

"_I_ am the water, I am the _WIND_," Ronnie wasn't too sure about the costume set.

"Oh come on, Ronnie. _Please_,"

"water...WIND....I don't know about tights....HUM" Ron tried to find his center.

"I think our yoga sessions are getting to your head....Ronnie, really though, _please_...."

"Happy Place, HUM"

"I'll give you a treat," She said, stepping closer.

"Like _candy_!" He found his happy place. It was outside and down a little (Honeydukes.)

"Oh, Ronnie-kins....um....I guess you could call it that," She giggled, stepping even closer yet.

"She means kisses, mate!" Draco called out from the other side of the store. Mya was holding up the different colored togas to his face to see which ones matched his eyes better.

"Well, that could work, too," Ronnie smirked.

"My smirk!"

"Oh, just let Ronnie kiss her, babe!" Mya said, holding more togas up to his face.

Ronnie blushed and kissed her.

Draco and Mya finally found a toga for each of them and purchased. They went to walk together outside. Jet and Ronnie ran out of the Halloween store.

"Where to?" Ronnie asked.

"Where do you think?" Jet laughed, "Race ya!" They raced to Honeydukes. Mya giggled. Draco smirked.

Pansy and 'JJ' were walking, Mya looked straight at him and saw herself trapped in cage of fire with Jet and two demons outside.

"I knew it J-Jacques! D-don't play the m-mind games with me!" Mya said, trying hard to stand up for herself.

"Well, it's fairly simply, pet, it's all in your memory, locked away....with your _fears_...."Jacques said, pulling down his hood.

"What are you talking about! She's not afraid of you! And if she was, why sould she be, you FRENCH BASTARD!" Draco screamed.

"I'm a demon, love, need to look it up?"

"D-demon? Is that all? Psh...." Draco tried to hide his fear.

"You know, demons can lock onto your fears and make them reality...." Jacques' eyes turned red. Draco was now in a tank that was slowly filling with water.

"Stop! NO! _PLEASE_!" Draco screamed, banging on the glass.

"I don't give mercy...." He growled under his breath.

"Jacques, that's DRAKKIE you're drowning!" Pansy squealed, tugging on his robes.

"Back off, bitch," He roared, shoving her back, not losing contact with Draco. The water was now up to his chin. He was crying. Mya had been trying to break the glass.

"M-Mya...." Draco gasped, "I love you....I'm so sorry I never told you....now it's too late...." The water rose over his head.

"NO!" Her eyes turned yellow and Jacques was thrown back, about ten feet further than Pansy. Draco fel to the floor, the tank of water disappeared. Mya fell to his side. She caressed his cheek. He had fainted.

"You'll pay for that...."

"Oh, will I? Maybe I'll just have to tell Jet you're here,"

"That's all, pet? "

"Hm...ore I can tell your dad you're trying to get 'the veela' back, the one that dumped you 'cause you friken SCARRED her, you....AH!" Mya was going to punch him, but she saw Jet and Ronnie coming out of Honeydukes, candy sticking out of anywhere they could fit it. She put his hood back on him with her mind and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You've been warned," She growled. He hissed.

"What happened to Draco?" Jet screeched, dropping candy and she ran over to him. Ron picked the pieces up as she dropped them. She didn't even notice Pansy out cold.

"Why he's _drenched_!" Jet said, taking off her jacket and putting it on him, "Well, Noni said I have curing powers, so, let's just see...."

"JET! Ixnay on the owerspay!" Mya screamed at her in pig latin.

Jet put her hands over Draco and closed her eyes. Her hands became flourescent and Draco dried off and began to cough, "There we go!" She said, brushing off her hands.

Everyone had bought their costumes and Draco was all right.

"Come on, Ron, get your kit on!" Jet said, running around.

"Tights...." He whined. She gave him those puppy dog eyes that no boyfriend could ever say no to, "Oh, all right...."

"Yay!" Jet said, picking up her wings, "Help me put these on?"

"Ya, sure," Ron said, nearly falling over as he pulled up the tights.

"Not too easy, is it?" Jet giggled.

"I dunno how ya do it...." Ron said, waddling over to her. She gave him her wings and turned around. The wings laced into her dress. All Ron had to do was pull the string in and out and tie it at the bottom of each wing. he tied each wing on slowly, but Jet was ticklish. She giggled the whole time. Ron's face was tinged with red.

**Chapter Nine**

The Halloween Ball

Everyone had settled and Dumbledore got up, "As you may know, the Committee of Teams is hosting today's ball once again," Everyone cheered, "Well, Professor Wood," Fiona giggled, "will introduce the first....activity, for lack of a better word...." Dumbledore said, passing the spotlight onto Wood, who was standing on a magically arranged stage made of the house tables.

"Okay, tonight we will be your entertainment. This ball, the boys from the Committee of Teams will have a vocal contest, at the end, you're the judge. The girls will compete next ball, but they will be part of the production. First, though, we will have a small costume contest, whoeer would like to join in, come up on stage...." Jet, Ronnie, Mya, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Fiona and Wood stood on the stage, "No one else wants to be a part?" Fiona asked. Pansy pulled Jacques up the magically conjured stairs, "Okay," Wood shrugged, "whoever's name we hear the most of at the count of three will be the winner!"

Mya started to count,"One....Two....THREE!!"

"RON!" "DRACO!" It was a tie.

"Nice dress, mate," Ronnie laughed.

"What about you with your stockings? Training for the ballet?" Draco joked, smirking.

"Definite tie, everyone!" Jet said, before their joking could turn into a fight.

"All right, we're going to get ready for the production," Wood said.

Mya tapped the stereo with her wand and club music came pouring out of it, "You guys should be breakin' it out when we get back!" She threatened jokingly, "Oh, hey, this is my song!"

"Later, Mya," Jet pulled her off the stage.

"Aw, you ruin everything, I was gettin' my thing on," Mya laughed.

They all got ready and came back. Wood went on the stage, "All right, each one of us guys will sing solos, the girls will introduce us and dance to add to the song. Is everyone ready?"

"YA!" They screamed.

"Well, I didn't really hear that, maybe you could convince me better...."

"YA!!" They screamed louder.

"Now that was loud...." Wood laughed rubbing his ears, "Introducing...the lovely, the beautiful....Maria Diaz!"

Ronnie and Harry had to hold Draco back, "My girl..."

"He didn't mean it like that, mate...you should get out more...." Ronnie assured him.

Mya came on the stage.

"All right! Let's give it up for, my boo, Draco Malfoy!" Everyone cheered as Draco cam on stage. Mya went into a formation with Jet and Noni behind him. Hermione, Annie, and Pansy had rather not dance, so, they dealt with the backstage stuff.

Draco sang the muggle song, "Save Tonight," In tribute to Tony for Mya.

"All right, Draco," Jet clapped as she walked downstage," Now, I want you to say hey to _mon amour_, Ronald Weasley!" She ran back into formation with Mya and Noni.

Ronnie sang, "Bizarre Love Triangle."

"Let me hear you make some noise for RONNIE! YA! Next is Oliver, but you all know him as PROFESSOR WOOD!" Fiona said, going downstage to talk, and receding upstage and back into formation when Wood came up.

He sang, "One Week."

Annie came up on the stage to inroduce Harry, she came back down and Harry came up. He sang, "Smooth Criminal."

Next, Hermione came up to introduce Blaise. He went up and sang, "Everything You Want."

After him, Pansy was the last girl to introduce someone. She introduced Jacques, but she introduced him as "JJ," because it wasn't quite time for im to reveal himself to Jet, the plan was only starting to go underway.

Jacques sang, "Get Down Tonight," Jet became curious, but didn't _really_ think on it.

"Oh that's charming, use the song that you two danced to on your first date!" Mya thought to herself. After he sang, Jet came downstage.

"Thanks, JJ, now we'll have the group production!" Jet said excitedly.

The girls partnered up in front of the stage and danced. Mya and Noni paired, Hermione and Annie paired, and Jet and Pansy paired. The boys started to sing "Bohemian Rhapsody."

Pansy decided to play with Jet's head, as was in the plan. Mya sensed some tension, so, she felt best to focus her attention on reading their minds.

"You know, Jet. I know a lot about you...and your...._past_...." She attempted to sound intimidating, but she failed.

"Ha ha, very funny....just dance, bitch," Jet said, stepping on her foot intentionally.

"Ouch! No, I'm serious!"

"I can cripple you, you know," Jet's eyes started to turn red. Mya's voice rung out in her head.

"Calm down, Jet, she's telling the truth...."

"All right...." her eyes were half red, half blue. She wasn't fully calm, "What do you know of my past, then...._do tell_," She almost hissed.

"Two words...." Pansy was enjoying this, "Jacques...._Reparu_,"

The music got faster.

Jet's eyes were completely red again, "How?!" Her face was tinged green, now. It seemed as if she was....growing _fangs_.

Pansy only shrunk back a little, but was determined to get her point across, "He's JJ,"

Jet roared, she shoved Pansy off her and went after Jacques.

"JET!" Noni and Mya ran up to her and held her back. Mya told Ronnie and Draco about Jacques with her mind in hopes that they would help restrain Jet. Instead, Ronnie grabbed him right when the song said:

"LET ME GO!...."

Jet broke loose of Noni and Mya. Ronnie and Jet were both taking turns punching him. Everyone thought it was part of the act. The song ended.

"Okay," Wood said, pulling Jet and Ron off Jacques. He walked with both of them downstage and put his arms around their shoulders, "The voting system's the same as when we voted for the costumes...." He squeezed Jet shoulder to make her eyes stop glowing red, her hair stop flying, her fangs to shrink to normal size, and her skin to turn porcelain white again. She did all these things, but was still hyperventhilating. Ronnies face was glowing red, the tips of his ears were so hot, that if you looked close enough, you could see steam rising from them.

The ball came to a close and everyone thought that the "production" was amazing.

"Why the hell were you two punching JJ?" Wood yelled at Jet and Ronnie as he slammed the door of his office.

"He's not JJ, he's _Jacques_...." Jet growled.

"Who's that?"

"That's what I'd like to know...." Ron said, crossing his arms, "All I got out of the whole thing was that JJ was Jacques and that he hurt Jet, but the rest....I've been wondering...."

"Jet, I have the right to give you detention if you don't tell me your motive....and Ron....if you don't know who he is....then why would you beat him up like that?"

"He hurt Jet, that's all that mattered...."

"Oh, Ronnie...." Jet went to hug him.

Ronnie brushed her off, "Don't Ronnie me until I know who Jacques is," Ronnie said, trying to be serious.

"All right....I usded to go out with Jacques....As a matter of fact, not long before we left France. You can say....I suppose....that he was the reason I did...."

"What'd he do to you!" Ron yelled, his knuckles white with strain.

She pulled his blazer off her shoulders and said and incantation. Black marks, in the shape of hands, appeared on her shoulders.

"He's a...." Wood couldn't believe it.

"He's a what?!"

"Ya....he's a demon...."

The next day Ronnie and Jet were inseparable, Ronnie wouldn't leave her side. Jet enjoyed the attention. It was Saturday, so, they figured they'd sit in the common room and play wizard's chess.

"You beat me _again_, Ronnie!" Jet giggled, repairing the majority of her pieces with a simple spell.

Hermione ran up to them, out of breath, "Hey, did you guys....I _still_ think that's _**totally **barbaric...._"

Jet laughed, "What were you going to say, Hermione?"

"Didn't you guys hear?" They looked at her blankly, but she went on, "Every other day....instead of Potions...."

"Yes!"

"Don't say yes yet, Ron, trust me on that....we have to take Physical Education...."

"Physical?...." Ron gulped.

"Quidditch, stretching, jumping, you name it, we're doing it...."

"Let me guess, and Snape's our instrucor," Ronnie laughed.

"No...." Hermione looked at Jet with a worried expression, "It's a new professor...Professor Reparu...."

"Jacques' teaching?!"

"No, Ronnie....his dad is...." Jet's eyes glowed red.

Mya found Noni and ran up to her in the hallway, "Noni!"

"I know, Mya," Noni said gravely.

"But of course!...._Noni_....poor Jet...." Mya sighed.

"I sent Hermione to tell her since we can exactly go into the Gryffindor Common Room...and quite frankly....I don't trust Harry all to well...."

Mya's eyes turned yellow for a few seconds.

"What is it?"

"Jet and Ronnie know....they're coming around the corner in...3...2...1...."

Jet and Ronnie came stomping around the corner.

"Oh, your good...." Noni gaped.

"Jet...." Mya watched Jet walk past, "JET!" She read her mind, "DON'T! JET!"

"What could he do to me? I'm not letting him scar me again!" She said, turning around for a short second.

"I'm going with her....no one's going to hurt Jet and get away with it....not as long as I care...." Ronnie said, staying as close as he could to the enraged Jet.

Jet stopped and looked at Ron, "Ronnie, I've never seen you like this...." She smirked, "I like it...."

He blushed.

"Come in Jacques...." The dark figure said from his chair at the desk.

"Yes, father...." Jacques said, walking to him.

"I've been having a bad feeling and I want you to steer me right...." His father leaned in towards the candlelight so that his gloomy face could be seen, "Do you still love Brigitte?"

"N-no...." He lied.

"Do not _lie_ to me!" He stood up, fire in his eyes. HIs hand was engulfed in flame.

"Y-yes...." He confessed.

"Then we'll just have to persuade her...." He played with the fire in his hand, smiling maliciously.

"But...she has a boyfriend...."

"Are you _doubting_ **_me_**?"

"No, father, never...." Jacques smirked in evil delight.

"Jet....I know what to do....I'm gonna turn into a demon, all right?" Ronnie said, brushing his hair out of his face.

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He changed into a demon and knocked on the door.

"WAIT! I gotta hide!.....CEILING!" Jet panicked, but flew up to the ceiling just in time.

"_Benoit?_" Jacques seemed to know the demon that Ronnie was pretending to be.

"I knew I knew that face....what an asshole....Benoit the gay....oh no....RONNIE!" Jet thought to herself, panicking. She, and few others, knew that Jacques was bisexual and had a fling with Benoit. Jet wished she was invisible so that she could follow him in. Before Ronnie went in with Jacques he turned to wink at Jet, but didn't see her. He looked right at her.

"I'm invisible!" She quickly flew into the office.

"Father, look who it is! Remember Benoit?"

"My fool of a son...." He growled, "That's not Benoit, that is an imposter! And sweet Brigitte has dropped by...." Jet felt as if someone was strangling her. The invisibility seemed to melt off her as she grew shorter of breath.

"Father, NO!" Jet fell to the ground and gasped for breath.

"Just a little demonic play...." He droaned. He looked at Ronnie. Ronnie writhed in pain as if someone were ringing him out. He turned back into himself.

"Weasley.....I should have known....." Jacques hissed.

Mya could feel their pain. She knew they were in trouble, "Noni, Jet and Ronnie, on the double!" Draco just happened to be walking by. Mya grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side.

"Shhh....we have to help Jet and Ronnie...." Mya whispered. She cracked open the office door and peered in, "JET!" They ran in. Mya ran over to Jet and helped her up. Noni kept her eye on Professor Reparu. Draco pulled Ronnie up by his sweater effortlessly.

"Thanks, mate,"

"Eh," Draco shrugged it off.  
"Mya, its your turn...." Noni predicted, keeping her eye on Reparu.

Mya picked Reparu up with her mind and threw him out the window, "That was too easy...."

"NO! This isn't what was supposed to happen!" Jacques yelled, his eyes glowing red.

"Well maybe...." Draco pushed him up against the wall by his collar, "you need to back off a little, then you might just get what you want....or something akin....."

"Well aren't you gonna use your wand....scar me?" Jacques smirked.

"First of all....that's my smirk....second of all....I prefer my hands...." Draco punched him once and he was knocked out. Noni took the liberty of hanging him on the coat hook by his hood.

"That's it...." She brushed off her hands, "for now...." She walked out of the office. Everyone looked at each other, shrugged, and just followed silently.

It was curious that Reparu didn't come back into the window, that he didn't just rise back in. It was only obvious that he was a demon, and demon's have that power. In fact, it's the simplest of demonic powers. What could he be playing at? (rhetorical)

**Chapter Ten**

Odette and the Ring of Remir

Hermione and Blaise went to Hogsmeade's Ice Cream Parlour on a date. They both ordered banana splits, but barely touched them, unlike Jet and Ronnie. Jacques came sauntering in like he owned the place. He pretended to be ordering ice cream when he put the vendor to sleep. He looked at Hermione he had been watching him.

"_sleep...._" He hissed under his breath. She nodded off into her ice cream.

"Hermione?" Blaise picked up her head. She was snoring.

"Oh, Blaise...." Blaise turned around, "_sleep...."_

The next thing Blaise knew he was in the clearing. He got up and brushed himself off.

"What happened," He moaned, rubbing his head. He saw that his world's door had been opened. He knew that Jacques must have used him to get in. This wasn't good. In Blaise's comics, Jacques' double was their archenemy.

"How'd you....." Blaise asked immediately once Jacques landed back in the clearing.

"Oh, my dad has his sources....the Dark Crusader?" He chortled, "Is that the best you could do?" He shrugged, "Well, thank you, and au revoir!" He blinked and he was gone. Blaise had run to school, he forgot Hermione was sleeping in her ice cream. "MYA!" Was the first person he saw, "Jacques...Dark Crusader...." He tried to catch his breath.

"Slow down, don't hurt yourself....Jacques went into his world, came out with Night Eyes and Near Invinsibility...."

"What's his weakness, then?" Draco asked.

"Jet...."

They were all sitting in Wood's office, just talking about random stuff, mostly discussing Jacques and his newly found powers. Wood quickly put his hands in his pockets and felt around his jacket.

"What's wrong?" Noni asked.

"The Ring of Remir is missing...."  
"What's that?" Jet asked, snuggling with Ronnie. He kissed her head, smelling her sweet-scented hair. (haha)

"It weilds great power, hwen in the wrong hands, the whole world, sizarding and muggle, would be doomed...." Noni said.

"RIGHT! And Dumbledore _trusted_ me with it....I'm gonna get fired...."

Mya's eyes glowed yellow for a second, "No....you're not....but he does impress that you find who took it nd get it back....he says its in our hands...."

"We?" Draco asked.

"Ya, we were all standing in his office...."

Her prediction came true. They walked out of Dumbledore's office with their heads held high.

"He called us noble," Ronnie said, with an air of cockyness. Jet giggled.

"It's definitely Reparu...he stole it..." Jet's eyes glowed red.

"Come on, Jet, save it," Mya nudged her with her elbow. Her eyes turned back.

"Do a little dance, make a little love, GET DOWN TONIGHT!" Jet started to sing out of no where.

"Jet? Wasn't that your song with...."

"GET DOWN GET DOWN GET DOWN GET DOWN GET DOWN TONIGHT BABY!" She started to break dance.

"Oh, I'm a little tea pot, short and stout, here is my handle here is my spout...." Ronnie started to perform, too.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Wood asked, amused and scared at the same time.....mostly amused, of course.

"There in a...." Before Fiona could finish her sentence, she started to dance around Wood, "I love that Wood, I cannot lie, you other girls can't deny, when my Wood walks in with his oh so handsome face, and his warm love and embrace I got S-" Wood held his hand over her mouth, "FIONA!"

Mya's eyes turned yellow, but before she could get anything, she started to sing and dance, "To the windoooooooow to the wall....."

Draco was adept in fighting off mind control, thanks to his dad. He was the only one left, besides Wood, who was pretending to be a part.

"....It's Christmas in Kilarney, with all of the folks at home....." He was doing an Irish jig that he used to do for his family on Christmas. (that thing you told me about, kitty) Jet stopped dancing. Fiona stopped dancing after Jet. Wood stopped dancing after Fiona. Mya stopped dancing after Wood. Ronnie stopped dancing....but kept singing.

"I'm a little tea pot!"

Jacques appeared out of nowhere, "Why aren't you joining the fun?" He asked Draco.

"Not my spot of tea...."

Jet walked up to Jacques and just stared at him longingly.

"Oh....your sick...." Draco knew she wouldn't do that.

"Oh I can be worse...." Jet went to kiss him.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that...." Draco warned.

Ronnie's Jet's-kissing-another-guy senses were tingling. He snapped out of his "Tea Pot" transe.

"MINE!" He yelled running and pushing Jacques on the floor. Everyone snapped out of their transes.

"EW!" Jet hugged Ronnie, "Thank you..." Jacques glowered at the picture of them hugging. He blinked and disappeared.

"I'm a little tea pot!"

"JACQUES!"

"Oh no, I just fancy that...." Ronnie laughed.

"Let's not deal with the ring just yet....I have a surprise everyone," Wood summoned Hermione, Blaise, Annie, Harry, Pansy and Jacques and blindfolded everyone magically.

"Draco, I want you to keep Jacques out of our minds," Wood said sternly.

"Um....okay...."

"Okay, everyone touch the portkey!" Everyone fuddled around trying to find it. Wood swished his wand again. Everyone's hand flew to the Portkey. Ron was far away, so he flew with his hand. THey all disappeared. When they reappeared, they were somewhere else. Wood magically took off their blindfolds.

"I know what this is!" Fiona said, smiling.

"Well, of course you do!" Jet said, looking around, "What is it?"

"Our own House!" Mya said, after reading Fiona's mind.

"Okay, that mind reading thing's just a little disturbing,"

"Sorry," Mya giggled.

"Our own house...." Ronnie stopped to daydream.

"RONNIE! Woah! I didn't know you thought like that...." Mya screeched, semi-disgusted.

"Oooooooh! What was Ronnie thinking?!" Ronnie blushed. Mya grabbed Jet's hand and transfered her thoughts to her.

"RONNIE!"

"Sorry, Jet...." He looked down, embarassed.

Jet pushed him on the couch and made out with him. He wasn't expecting that, but he didn't mind it one bit. Everyone just kind of turned around and pretended they didn't know that they were making out. Jacques watched them maliciously. Jet started to float off of Ron.

"JACQUES! PUT ME _DOWN_!" Jet yelled.

"Ya, Jacques put her down....right here," Ronnie held out his arms as if she were going to fall any second.

"Ya, come on, Jacques," Annie mocked.

"Annie!" Jet felt insulted.

Annie walked over to Jacques and kissed him.

"JACQUES! That's _gross_, you pervert!" Harry was disgusted.

"Excusez-moi, queer, she's doing it to _me_ for your information,"

"What do you mean by queer, you MALADROIT....IGNORAMUS!"

"Oooooh, hope your cock's as big as your vocabulary," Annie mocked.

"Damn girl, you need some attitude adjustment...." Mya said all up in her face.

"Ya, Annie....please...." Jet put her hands over her eyes.

"STOP CALL ME THAT! The names ODETTE!"

"What?"

"I'm not a veela, stupid, and I'm not your sister....thank GOD for that...."

"Your a ......"

"DEMON, Delacour, GET THE PICTURE?"

"Are you PMSing or is that your personality?" Fiona catted.

"Oh, snap...." Mya said.

"You better stop while your ahead...." Annie said, flashing a ruby red ring on her finger.

"The ring of Remir...." Wood gasped.

"Oh, yes, and I can do a lot of things with this....:" Wood floated off the floor and was by Jet.

"Hello, Wood, isn't the view lovely?" She joked.

"Oh yes, and from down there too...you should really hold onto your skirt...."

"Oh!" She pulled her skirt up, "How's that?!"

Ronnie stared open-mouthed.

"Catching flies Weasley?" Jacques joked. Ronnie glared at him.

Later on that day, once Jacques and Odette had blinked away, the Committee of Teams decided to start to take advantage of their own new house.

"Hey, what should we call ourselves?" Harry asked, throwing himself backwards into a lounge chair.

"Slytheravendoruffs!" Jet tried, giggling.

"Um...no..." Ron laughed.

"Ya, Committee of Teams House is sort of _boring_, isn't it...." Wood thought.

"Ya....how about....no...that won't work...." Blaise tried.

"Well, why don't we think of our animal first...." Mya suggested.

"Ya, that's smart, that'll help us think of the name," Draco said.

"How about a hippogriff, like our old pal Buckbeak?" Hermione suggested, smiling at Harry. Blaise shot a jealous look at him.

"That could work," Harry smiled, thinking about his godfather.

"That bloody bird..." Draco scowled.

"Draco, you've got to admit it was awful stupid of you to insult it after Hagrid had warned the whole class," Ron half-laughed, remembering their first Care of Magical Creature's lesson with Hagrid as their professor.

Draco shrugged.

"Let's not use a hippogriff, to easy to confuse it with Gryffindor, or even Hufflepuff," Mya said.

"Right..." Noni said.

"What about a stag?" Harry asked, remembering his patronus, and then his father's animagus.

"Brilliant...." Ron said.

"Not quite..." Noni said, she knew what it was to be, but she thought it best for them to think it up on their own.

"I've _got _it!" Hermione screeched, standing up, "Our animal should be a wolf and we should call ourselves...."

"Wolvensoir..." Jet interrupted.

"Not exactly what I was thinking, but I like it..." Hermione smiled.

"Good job thinking up the animal, Hermione. That's not half bad, Jet. I like that extra French twist you put to it. So the fifth house, outside Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, is Wolvensoir," Wood declared.

"What does _swer_ mean?" Ronnie asked.

"_Soir_," Jet corrected, "Means _night_ in French,"

"Oh, I get it,"

"Finally, I thought you'd never figure it out!" Noni said relieved.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Ron said, offended.

"No, I didn't mean.... oh, nevermind,"

The next day, Sunday, Harry got a letter. Hedwig flew out of the Wolvensoir common room, where everyone had been stumbling down to, still in their pajamas.

"Nice hair guys," Harry said as they all sat down.

"What are you doing up so early," Ron yawned.

"Early? It's nearly eleven," Harry laughed.

"Whatchya got there, Harry?" Blaise asked.

"It's a letter from Sirius Black," Noni said, bored.

"You've really got to cut that out," Blaise said.

"Oh, hush," Noni said, "Go ahead, Harry, read it aloud,"

Harry read:

Dear Harry,

Oh, it's been so long! I just wanted you to know that Dumbledore has decided to let me come to Hogwarts again. I'm a free man now, and Buckbeak is a free....whatever he is. Dumbledore said he has a job for me, wonder what it is, but we'll know in soon time. He said that Buckbeak could be a good help around there, too. Oh, I can't wait to walk through those doors again, and this time, as a free man!

And another thing before I bring this letter to a close, Harry, you no longer have to bother with those Durleys. You and I have a home waiting for us when the summer holidays commence. I'm so delighted and hope that you are, too.

See you soon,

Your Godfather,

Sirius Black

"Harry, that's _wonderful_!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know..." Harry daydreamed.

"Wait there's more," Noni said, "Go on, Harry, don't keep us waiting!" She rushed.

"Oh, yes, Professor Lupin also sent me a letter telling me that he's found a society where he's welcome,"

"And where's that? The Society of Werewolves?" Draco laughed.

"Actually, yes. It's not far from my new summer home,"

"That really is brilliant, Harry," Ron said, happy for him.

"Oh, yes, brilliant...." Jet said, falling asleep on Ron's shoulder.

When they all 'woke up' and got bathed and clothed, they went down to Hogsmeade.

"Brunch at the Boar's Head, on me!" Wood said, opening the door, "Ladies first,"

"Thanks," They said.

When they all settled at the table, Madame Rosmerta came up to them.

"And what should I get you dears?" She asked them.

"A round of butterbeers?" Wood asked them.

They nodded.

"All right the usually round and the brunch special for the lot," Wood said.

"You got it," She said, bustling over to the kitchen.

They enjoyed their brunch and butterbeers and decided to walk around outside.

Jacques and Odette were walking arm in arm.

"Don't make eye contact," Jet whispered.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Committee of Teams...." Jacques said, his voice cold and sharp.

"Bonjour, my sister, nice day for a stroll?" Odette cackled.

"_You _are **_not_** my sister!" Jet's eyes turned red, her hair flying. She still refused to make any sort of contact with them.

"Oh, isn't that a pity...."

"You guys, now would be a good time to run...." Noni said, grabbing Wood's hand.

"Oh, you know-it-all!" Jacques yelled. Noni flew back.

Mya's eyes turned yellow, "Get out of my mind!" Jacques screamed holding his head and falling to his knees, trying hard to push her out. Her mind was to powerful.

"Stop!" He yelled.

"How does it feel?" She growled. "How does it feel for your fears to come to mind, clearer than the day!"

"NO! JET! Don't do it....I love you...."

"That's ENOUGH!" Jet went on fire. Ronnie flipped out.

"JET!"

"Don't worry, Ron, Jet's a firestarter," Noni told him, limping back to the group.

"A what?!" Ron squealed.

"Oh, sister, why harm those who love you. All he wants is to love you, he never wanted to HURT you," Odette cackled.

Mya's eyes turned back to their natural moonshine. Jacques had pushed her out of his head. Draco fell to her side.

"Come on, Jet, kill me. Kill me like you killed your brother!"

Her fire went out. She fell to the floor and began to cry.  
"Oh that's just peachy, Jacques! Bring up what you REALLY did. She didn't do it, _you_ killed him,"

"Oh, so it seems, but it was _her_ fire that engulfed him and _her_ fire that exfixiated him and then killed him!"

"But _you_ intentionally _HURT_ her to get her to fire up. You did it to get her to kill her brother...."

"Lovely conclusion, Noni, very good. You're smarter than you look....quite...."

"Why did you kill him anyway!" Jet cried.

"Why did I? He only reminded you that I am a _demon_...the bugger kept you from coming BACK!"

"I would have never come back if someone _paid_ me!"

"Is that so, sister. So it seemed....until _I_ reminded you of when he saved your life and nearly lost his...." Odette reminded her.

"How _DARE _you call me SISTER!" Jet went up in fire again. Odette stepped back, fear filling her face.

"Jet! NO!" Ronnie yelled out, running to her. She turned around and when she saw him, her flame turned to cold smoke.

"AH!" Jacques yelled. Jet and Ronnie flew away from each other, crashing to the ground, "STOP! I won't have it!"

"You must, Jacques, it was never meant to be...." Hermione said softly out from behind Blaise.

"WHO ASKED YOU, MUDBLOOD!"

"I am SICK of being called that, you know!" Hermione cast rictusempra on him, walking closer, quickly.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled. She hadn't heard him.

"I could very well cast the death spell....but I don't even think that you're worth _that_!" She pointed her wand at him, her hand steady, her face stone.

"Jacques, let's talk about this over some _tea_," Jet hissed, slowly getting up.

"Yes, _anything_," He said, stumbling over to her.

"He's mental, he is," Ron said.

"Hermione!" Blaise ran over to her.

"Oh, how precious...Uh," Odette was not at all amused, Blaise flew over by Ron and crashed into the ground.

"That is _quite _enough!" Wood said, "How _dare_ you act in such away, _and_ in front of a professor, nonetheless.

Odette and Jacques both held out their hands and Wood rose into the air, "And that changes it because," They both said. Wood was thrown so far, he landed on the front lawn of the Shrieking Shack. Noni started to cry.

"Oh, no, he's not...." Mya said.

"Yes he is...." Noni cried.

Mya told Jet with her mind.

"You two _killed _him!" Jet screamed.

And, but no other than Cornelius Fudge walked out of the Boar's Head with Rosmerta crying at his side.

"And we saw...." He said grimly.

"It's to Azkaban, the both of you!" Noni cried.

**Chapter Eleven**

Malladora Babies

Noni sat in the gardens with Jet and Mya by her sides. They comforted her the best they could, but no one could mend her broken heart. Her face was streaked with her mascara. She wasn't crying anymore, she had cried her maximum. It was as if her eyes had dried out. Hermione was picking at a bush, feeling out of place. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Blaise all slumped over to them.

"Hermione, let's leave them to it...." Blaise said, holding out his hand, she took his hand and walked away with him, watching their friends as they faded in the distance.

Hermione knew Wood, but not as well as everyone else had. She was always too caught up in her studies to listen to Wood carry on about his Quidditch. Harry and Ron knew him better. Wood was Harry's mentor in Quidditch and Ron just loved to listen in on his Quidditch secrets, since Ron fancied the game himself. Jet and Mya felt Noni's pain. The empty aching in the pit of their hearts. Noni had lost that person who _really_ understood her. The one that was always there. The one....she couldn't think about it anymore....it just hurt her more to think on what he'd done for her.

Harry pat Jet on the shoulder, "May I?" He gestured to Noni.

"Oh, yes....here...." Jet got up and walked over to Ronnie. All Ron could think to do was to hug her and never let her go.

Harry sat down next to Noni and took her hand. Noni looked into his eyes. A warm feeling swept over her, "H-Harry...."

"Shhhh....I'm here for you...." Noni embraced him, crying into his chest. He rubbed her back, silent tears rolling off his rosy cheeks.

Draco grabbed Mya's hands and pulled her up from beside Noni. They tip-toed out of the gardens, hand in hand. Mya looked back once, but felt it was safe to leave Noni in Harry's protection.

Jet looked up at Ronnie, "I think we should leave them alone....they need some time to themselves...." She said, her eyes glossy with sadness. He nodded and they followed the blurry figures of Mya and Draco, which were already approaching the steps back into the castle.

It was now in the end of November. Professor Reparu had been made the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. The Physical Education period had been made into a study hall until further notice. They went to breakfast, that fifteenth of December, and waited for Dumbledore to speak. The Committe had not been able to put together a ball last month because they did not have a supervisor to keep their thing running. Dumbledore had assured them that the new Physical Education Teacher that he was going to hire would be the supervisor for them and the Committee could come out of their two weeks hiatus.

Dumbledore stood up and outstretched his arms, "Students, I am pleased to inform you that we have been able to hire a new Physical Education Teacher....Professor Delacour!"

"FLEUR!" Jet screamed out, standing up and waving to her cousin. Fleur saw her and smiled at her. Ron pulled her back down.

"People are staring, love...." He was tinged red.

After breakfast, Harry walked up to Noni. It seemed like forever, the time it took him to reach her. He kept thinking about what he was going to say. He wanted to impress her. He only could hope that his words would come as easily as his love for her had. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hello, Harry," She looked at him. His face seemed to give her comfort.

"I've been thinking about this a long time...." He started, probably not the best opener, but he was nervous. He had the right to be casual.

She was glowing. She had a funny feeling as of what he was going to ask her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take our strong relationship to the next level....I mean....since...." He started out well, but then he started to ruin it.

She interrupted him before it got any worse.

"I-I'd like to be your girlfriend," She blushed. He smiled out of relief, brushing his hair ouf of his face.

They had all gotten their Malladora babies in November, when Pooky gave birth to her litter. They had yet to name them.

"Ronnie, what should we name our baby Malladora?" Jet asked, looking down at the bird in her arms. It's green eyes were wandering.

"Well, she's a cute little thing....you should name her...."

"Um....well, since it's almost Christmas....and her eyes are green....Let's name her Noel, after Christmas,"

"I like it," Ronnie smiled.

Dumbledore had allowed them to bring their baby Malladoras to their classes because Hagrid kept telling him, "But sir, you can' leave them alone for too long!" Noel sat in front of Jet on her desk, playing with Ronnie's roll of parchment.

"No no, Noel, daddy needs that," Jet shook her finger in her face and took the roll of parchment. Noel started to cry.

"It's all right, mum," Ronnie laughed, "It's not like I use it anyway,"

"All right, here you go Noel," Jet gave it back. Noel stopped crying and resumed ripping the parchment to shreds. They were in Charms with Professor Flitwick. Jet, Ronnie, Mya, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Noni, and Harry all had this class together. Draco and Mya came in with, their Malladora perched on Draco's head.

Draco looked up, "I would normally shoo a bird who was messing up my hair, but she's too cute," Draco laughed, his soft side showing.

"What did you name yours?" Jet asked Mya.

"Dora.... I know it's so unoriginal, but I like that name," She said, sitting down next to her friend.

Fiona walked in with Harry. They became parents together because their original pairs were unavailable and, they had grown to fancy each other.

"Quit it! HAROLD!" Fiona yelled at her Malladora.

"You name it after Harry?" Ronnie laughed.

"Why not?" Harry asked, sort of offended.

Ron shrugged and turned his head away from Harry so that he wouldn't see him laughing.

Blaise and Hermione came running in, Hermione after Blaise, "BLAISE! It's a _baby...._he can't hurt you! I think it's darling how fast he learned to fly!" It was true, their Malladora took after Hermione's knack for learning fast. He flew in over Blaise's head. Blaise clamped his hands down on his head as if he was afraid the bird was going to scratch him up or something, "REALLY, Blaise!" Hermione yelled, holding out her arms for the bird to come to her. The malladora flew over to Hermione and landed in her arms. It purred, "That's my Pippin...." Hermione baby talked to it.

Professor Flitwick came in and started the class.


	2. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Christmas

Odette and Jacques had been sentenced to be kissed by dementors. Their souls had been sucked out. Professor Reparu was furious. He acted worse than Snape did to Jet, Ronnie, Noni, Mya, Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Blaise. It was time for Jet, Ronnie, Hermione, Blaise, Harry, and Noni to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Ronnie, I can't face him..." Jet said, resisting to be pushed into the class room. The whole group was trying to get her in.

"You must..." Ronnie whispered in her ear. This seemed to make her give in. She let go of the door frame and let them push her in. She sat down in the seat the farthest to the back in the corner.

"Jet, that's not your seat," Some Ravenclaw said to her. She flipped him off and he backed off. The whole group of friends sat around by Jet, Ronnie next to her.

Mya had her free period and Draco had faked an injury to get out of his Physical Education. Mya and him went to the Wolvensoir Common Room to sit together with Dora.

"SHOUW MA NEE DAR! SHOUW MA NEE DAR!" Dora yelled.

"What the hell does that mean?" Draco asked.

Mya went into Dora's head, "Oh my God, JET'S IN TROUBLE!" Mya said, letting Dora hop onto her shoulder and grabbing Draco's hand as she ran to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom. They stood outside the door and looked in, waiting for something to happen.

"Nothing's wrong in there, are you sure that's what Dora said?" Draco asked stubbornly.

"HUSH, Draco!. They _foretell_ danger!" Mya scolded. His face flushed and he continued to look into the classroom.

In the classroom, Reparu was pretending to start a lesson. His eyes turned completely black and all the students in the room fell asleep, leaving Jet, Ronnie, Noni, Harry, Hermione, and Blaise awake.

"Oh, isn't that a pity, I guess I'm going to have to teach you guys _alone_,"

"How _dare_ you!" Jet couldn't hold herself back.

"Oh, excusez-moi,"

"FOW!" Dora screeched. Dora fluttered into the classroom quickly, landed on Jet's shoulder and formed a sheer forcefield around her. Reparu's murderous glare backfired. He collapsed. He wasn't dead, though, he was much too powerful for such a thing as a backfired murderous glare, he was just unconcious.

Noel, Pippin, nor Harold hadn't saved Jet because they had yet to learn or understand their birth-given sixth sense. Dora had quickly caught on and thereafter saved Jet's life. Pippin was the first to learn to fly. Noel was the first to learn to waddle instead of sqwawking every time she wanted to move. Harold learned to control his temper before anyone else. If you asked anyone besides Fiona and Harry, they would say he was a little too mature for his young age.

Jet had fainted out of fright. Ronnie had picked her up and was on his way to the hospital wing when Reparu floated back to his feet. The door slammed shut.

"Open the door, Reparu!" Ron yelled, turning around.

"Oh, well aren't you getting brave..." Reparu smirked maliciously. Mya told Ron with her mind that as soon as she started to distract Reparu, to run. The door would open for him becuase she already had her mind on it. Her eyes turned yellow. Reparu started to float of the ground.

"What's _your_ fear, professor?" Mya asked as she searched through his mind. For some reason, he couldn't get her out, no matter how much more powerful he was than her.

"Oh, I know...his worst fear is for his mind to be read, that's why he can't get you out...his powers are frozen from his fright. He feels powerless..." Fiona laughed in her throat. She wanted nothing more than for him to feel the pain and suffering that his son had caused her. Even that of which he caused Jet. The door flung open and Ron ran to the hospital wing with Jet. On the way, she woke up.

"What's...going on..." She asked, opening her eyes slowly.

"Shhhh..." Ron slowed down and walked the rest of the way.

Dumbledore had fired Reaparu and the Ministry of Magic issued a restaining order. He Was not allowed to come within 1,000 feet of Hogwarts or any of its students/staff. If he ever did, he would have a jolt of electricity run through his body, a new technological advance in the justice system of the wizarding world. He was also sent4enced to a month in Azkaban for endangerment of the wizarding youth. Jet, after two days, was out of the hospital wing. It was now Christmas time and the Committee of Teams had been geven the job of tgetting the new Christmas decorations for Hogwarts. They also had to put together the monthly ball. They figured, since they were doing everything else, that htey should get their Christmas presents as well. They all went to Hogsmeade, each with a scroll of decorations, ideas, and Christmas wishes. First thing they all did was buys a wizard bag each, so no one could even begin to imagine what everyone had bought. (A wizard bag is one which you can put anything your want in it, anything at all, and it will never fill up.

They quickly go thteh decorations and ball stuff out of the way to give themselves a good couple of hours to shop for Christmas presents. All the guys were asking their girl what she wanted for Christmas, except for Ron.

"Jet...you know...if I had the money...I'd buy you anything you want..." He looked down.

"Ronnie! Where's your CHristmas spirit?...I don't care what you get me...you could get me nothing for all I care, but...as long as I have ou for Christmas..." Jet said kissing him.

Mya stopped in mid-ramble and looked at the cute display.

"Is that all?" Draco asked, laughing.

"No...I want THAT for Christmas!" Mya said, pointing at Jet and Ronnie jealously.

"I can buy you almost anything...just not people..."

"No, Draco! I want us to have a moment...a cute one..."

"So forget aboutbuying you all those other gifts?"

"_Hell_ no!..."

Draco laughed.

Hermione and Blaise didn't exactly aske each other what they wanted, they just kind of knew. They sort of took mental notes on whatever each of them gawked at.

Since it was Harry and Fiona's first Christmas as a couple, Harry wanted to get her something really special. ALl the guys went into the jewelry shoppe, leaving the girls to take over the rest of Hogsmeade. As soon as they walked in, an emerald encrusted locket caught Harry's attention.

"It's perfect!" He thought to himself, "...All it needs is a picture of me..." Typical Harry thought, comes off as sentimental at first, but then is shown as its true egitistical self.

Ron wasn't going to buy anything new...He wnted to get something fixed. It was a pair of earrings that had belonged to his Great Grandmother she was known for her hospitality and apple crumpets, the two good qualities she passed down to Ron's mom. Mrs. Weasley gave them to Ron and told him, "Give them to a girl...you'll know which one when the time comes..." Well he knew, and the time had come. Jet was the girl and he was going to get the earrings cleaned ad wrapped with his savings, every last sickle. draco had heard my asking for a classic pair of silver hoop earrings. That was one of few things that he got out of her ramblings. He got their names ant the day they started dating engraved on the inside of each. THeir names on one and the date on the other. Hermione had her eye on a white gold encrusted quill set, included with an inkwell with gold ink. He was planning on getting that later.

The girls were walking around, wondering what they should get for the guys.

"I know!" Jet screeched, jumping up and down.

"Jeez, take a chill pill..." Hermione laughed.

"I'm gonna get Ronnie a broom!"

"And you're not just thinking of any broom..." Mya smirked. She didn't have to read her mind to know that she was only going to get the best for Ron.

"That's right! I'm going to get him a Cirrus Dragon, the newest and best. Even issued by his favorite Quidditch Team, the Chudley Canons! Each bristle hand-selected by..."

"All _right_...we get it!" Fiona interrupted, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm gonna get ma hottie a messenger snake. I saw one over there," She pointed, "I mean, he doesn't have an owl or anuthing and, well, the snake just suits him," Mya said.

"you should name it boo!" Jet giggled.

"Right..." Mya smirked.

"MY SMIRK!" Draco said, as the guys exited the Jewelry Shoppe.

"We'll get their presents another time, just us girls..." Mya toldt hem wither her mind as the guys walked up to them.

"But I wanted to igve it a test ride!" Jet yelled out loud.

"Give _what_ a test **_ride_**?" Ronnie asked, curiously raising an eyebrow.

She covered it up well, "Well...what do _you_ think?" She also raised her eyebrow and left the rest to be determined.

Later that day they were eating dinner in happy silence. Imagining everyone's faces on Christmas kept their minds too busy.

It was a day before the ball. They figured eggnog and festive music would be enough for that time. Since everyone who were going home for Christmas were leaging the next day, they weren't wearing their best clothes. (They had already packed.) The Committee of Teams had decided to all stay and spend Christmas together at Hogwarts.

The ball wasn't too big. Not that many people had actually decided to come. In the end, people had turned in to rest up for their train ride in the morning, leaving the Committee of Teams alone in the Great Hall. Dumbledore told them that the staff were going to turn in as well since they were all going to help the traveling students in the morning. He trusted that they would clean up after themselves before it came time for the departing breakfast at 8:00 the next morning. It was only 9:00, they had plenty of time to enjoy themselves before cleaning up. They were slow dancing to "White Christmas," right after Dumbledore had left.

"I can't wait until Christmas. I can't wait to see your face..." Jet giggled, her head on his chest.

"I'm imagining yours..." Ron whispered, seeing her in his head on Christmas day as her eyes sparkled brighter than the diamonds in the earrings.

Draco was, surprisingly, very light on his feet and a very good ballroom dancer. Mya was surprised.

"I didn't know you were this good. I thought you'd be stepping on my feet," Mya said as she spun back in, her back to him.

"Well, I get it from...well...actually...I don't know where I get it from..." Draco laughed.

"I like it...and I think this could count for a cute moment..." She giggled.

"We should do it more often then..." Draco smirked.

Harry and Fiona were glowing. They hadn't said a word to each other. The looks on their faces were louder than their words could ever be.

Blaise was a little off in his step, but Hermione could care less. She was too busy smiling over his shoulder.

Later, after their personal party, they finally cleaned. It was around 1:00 in the morning. They finished cleaning up at 2:00 and retreated to their common room.

It was Christmas morning in the Wolvensoir Common Room. Jet had nearly tripped down the stairs, running with excitement to see what had been left under the tree by owls from home.

"LOOK! LOOK! WE'VE GOT LOADS OF PRESENTS AND TREATS!" Jet screeched, dancing around like a child.

"The only day that she can get up and actually be awake..." Mya yawned. Everyone took a seat around the tree.

"RONNIE FIRST!" Jet screamed, picking up her gift to him and practically shoved it at him.

"THANK...you," He smiled. He took a small package from his pocket, "This is for you..." He handed it to her. She took it and sat down next to him.  
"You first!" She said as she practically bounced on the couch. Everyone watched sleepily. Ron started to tear the paper. He recognized the shape as a broom, but he never would have fathomed what _kind_ of broom it really was.

"A broom..." He stopped tearing the paper and just stared at it.

"Keep going..." Jet insisted, pushing his hands.

He tore the rest of the paper off, "A CIRRUS DRAGON!" He couldn't contain himself, "JET, Oh my God, It's a CIRRUS DRAGON, OH thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" He now took on the role of the child dancing around on Christmas morning. Once he calmed down he kissed Jet on the forehead.

"Now it's your turn..."

She smiled and tore off the paper. She opened the velvet box and saw the elegant, old-fashioned earrings. She didn't say anything, but her expression said it all. Her eyes were glossy with happiness, "Ronnie...how did you..."

"Don't worry about it...I'm glad you like them..." That was the best present either of them could have recieved. A few tears came rolling down Jet's cheeks. She hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek.

"All right! Everyone else can open presents now!" Jet laughed, wiping her tears away.

"Oooh! My turn! This is for you, Draco, come here Corona!" The messenger snake that Mya had got slithered over the Draco and up his leg.

"A messenger snake! And in my signature colors, green and black! Thanks, Mya, you're the best," Draco hugged her, "And this is for you...Come here Muffin," A cute little black dog with yellow eyes came trotting in very proudly, adorned with a yellow bow.

"AW!" The dog jumped up on Myas lap and licked her nose, "Well, hello there, Muffin,"

"I like the bow, it gives her that something extra..." Draco hinted.

"Yes it does, it accents her eyes," Mya went to fix her bow when she noticed something silver on the bow. It was her hoop earrings, "DRACO! Oh my God!"

"Have a closer look..."

"Our names...our ANNIVERSARY, aw DRACO!" She kissed him.

"All right, mate," Ron shoved Harry with his elbow, "Your turn, let's see then,"

"Emmm...here...I-I hope you like it..." Harry handed Fiona her present, his hand shaking a little.

"Thanks," She smiled lightly. She picked up a box, "This is for you," She practically whispered, handing it to him. He took it and put it down in front of himself, "Thank you, you open first..."

"Thanks," She smiled lightly. She picked up a box, "This is for you," She practically whispered, handing it to him. He took it and put it down in front of himself, "Thank you, you open first..."

She opened the locket. What they had all expected was not was in it at all. The expected picture of Harry had not been in there, but instead, a tiny key.

"What's it to..." Fiona asked, examining it. She was too happy to actually think beyond, her inuitional powers were on a tiny Christmas vacation.

"My heart..."

"Oh..." Fiona was speachless. This was more sentimental than any gift she had ever receieved.

"I think what she's trying to say is it's your turn," Draco smirked. Jet and Mya giggled.

Harry was smiling so broadly as he opened his gift. It was a gold wizards box; can never get full; with all Quidditch stuff from broom grips to dragon hide gloves.

"This is great, Fiona...thanks," He got up and kissed her.

They had all decided that after breakfast they were going to go have a Quidditch match. On the first team was Draco, Ronnie, Mya, and JEt. Draco was the seeker, Ronnie was the beater, Mya was the chaser, Jet was the keeper. On the opposing team was Harry, Blaise, Fiona, and Hermione. Harry was the seeker, Blaise was the chaser, Fiona was the beater, and Hermione was the keeper. Draco's team was the pnk team...Jet's idea...and Harry's team was the purple team. (They tried to stay out of the colors in the original four houses.) Ron's broom, as one of it's state of the art features, could be made into two mini brooms. Just tap it with your wand and say "separate!" He let Jet use one of them. Harry had his Firebolt. Draco had his semi-new Cumulus Pistol. The reest of them used Hogwarts brooms. Since the Nimbus 2000 was nearly obsolete, Hogwarts had a full stock of them. Madame Hooch snapped on her goggles, grabbed the Quaffle, blew her whistle, and released the Quaffle. Mya caught it. She flew over to the hoops and made the first goal. Hermione wasn't quite ready, "How do you fly this thing!" She never really liked heights either.

"High five!" Jet screamed, holding out her hand.

Mya slapped her hand and flew back to tackle Blaise witht he Quaffle.

Fiona saw a bludger heading straight for Harry, who was too busy looking for the snitch.

"Harry!" She flew after it and hit it hard with her club, right before it could reach him.

"Thanks, love," He spotted the snitch.

"Draco!" Mya yelled, as she was practically on Blaise's broom trying to retrieve the Quaffle. This caught his attention and now Draco, as well as Harry, was on the snitch's trail. Ron saw Mya struggling with Blaise and saw an opportunity to smash his bloody head in.

"Mya, watch it!" She knew what he was thinking, so, she had already gotten onto her broom and moved over. A bludger came whizzing pst Ron.. He clobbered it and it hurtled towards Blaise. It popped the Quaffle right out of his hands. It seemed to have been a strategic move on Ron's part, but he was a couple of inches away from his actual target.

Mya flew under Blaise and caught the Quaffle. Jet really hadn't been paying attention. Hermione was ready, and Mya kew she wouldn't be able to get the Wuaffle past her. She figured that if she gave the Quaffle to Blaise that Jet would block him and thereafter give more time for Draco to capture the snitch. She wanted to stall a little and keep the other team from getting any points. The only glitch in Mya's plan was that Jet wasn't paying attention. She was too busy staring at Ron, who was beating bludgers left and right.

"JET!" Mya screamed with her mind.

"WHAT! I'm _busy_..." Jet said, bothered, not taking her eyes off Ron.

Blaise was laughing at Jet as he sped up to Mya. He didn't expect her to chuck the Quaffle at him. He fumbled with it a little, but finally got his grip on it.

"A ROGUE BLUDGERS GOING STRAIGHT FOR RON!" Mya screamed to get her attention.

"Where!" She looked around, there was no bludger in sight. She then saw Blaise threw the Quaffle to the goal. She blocked it just in time, "MYA!" She slapped her on the shoulder, "I thought Ronnie was going to **_die_**!"

"Oh, he's _fine_, he _is_ the beater after all..."

Madame Hooch's whistle sounded as she came came out of the clouds on her broom.

"Draco has caught the snitch. One hundred and fifty points for the Pink Team, and the Pink Team wins!"

An ecstatic Draco came whizzing out of the clouds, brandishing the snitch in his hand. Harry slowly followed, his head down. They all landed on the grass.

"Good game, Potter," Draco said, sportingly holding out his hand for a shake. Harry glowered at his hand.

"Oh...wait...denial...where's the snitch...OH!...Oh snap!...I caught it!...oh...its in _my_ hand...OH!..._my_ hand..._NOT_ yours...WHAT NOW!" Draco said as he shook the snitch in his face.

:What's the matter Harry?" Fiona asked. She hadn't been paying attention to Draco.

"You didn't hear? He didn't catch the snitch!" Draco laughed.

"Oh, so what...it's only a game," Fiona assured him, rubbing his back.

"Only a _game_!" Harry hopped on his broom and flew off.

"Harry!" Fiona followed him.

"Wow...can't let it go, can he...I mean...it's about time he lost to someone, or he'd never have come down..." Draco said.

"Good he lost to you, boo, that's all I gotta say," Mya laughed.

Muffin came trotting on to the field. Her and Corona had been sitting with the staff in the stands.

"Hey, Muffin!" Mya knelt down and held out her arms for Muffin to come to her, but Muffin trotted over to Ron instead and sat at his feet and just stared up at him.

"Takes after Jet," Blaise laughed, pointing at Jet, who was also staring at Ron.

"What? What I miss?" She snapped back into reality.

"Ron seems to have a fan club," Hermione giggled.

"WHAT!" Jet roared, protectively.

"CHILL! It's only you and Muffin!" Mya assured her.

"Oh!" Jet smiled at Ron, who was shooting scared glances to the puppy at his feet.

"Eh...em..."

"Ron? Are you afraid of Muffin? She just has a little crush on you..." Draco laughed.

"It's _eyes_...there so...**_big_**...and..._yellow_..." He started to walk away from Muffin, not taking his eyes off her. She followed, wagging her tail. He walked faster. She sped up with him. He ran around the field with the dog chasing him.

"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed running around, flailing his arms in the air.

"Ronnie!" Jet yelled. Now, Ron was being chased by Muffin, who was being chased by Jet. Ron and Jet were screaming and Muffin was barking happily. Everyone else was laughing.


	3. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

New Year's Hijinks

Christmas was over, but there was still a day to New Year's Eve. Everyone had been sitting in the common room making their New Year's hats, it had been a tradition that Jet, Mya, and Noni had made. Mya had already finished hers and was making Muffin's.

"If you think you're gonna make a hat for Corona, too...you're nuts..." Draco laughed.

"I can't anyway, his head's too small..." Mya assured him.

Ron had been trying to get away for the longest time.

"I'm done with my hat, can I go upstairs _now_?" Ron asked Jet impatiently. Jet put down her hat and picked up his and examined it.

"Ya, good job..."

"Okay, I love you, buh-bye!" Ron said, quickly kissing her on her forehead and running up the stairs. Everyone laughed.

"What's wrong with Ron?" Harry asked, smiling.

Jet shrugged and looked up the stairs, worry on her brow.

"Maybe he's horny..." Blaise said seriously.

Hermione shot him a look.

"What?"

She smacked him.

"OW! What was _that_ for?" Blaise asked, rubbing his chest where she had back-handed him. Hermione just shook her head.

"Maybe you should go check on him..." Noni suggested.

"Ya, that's what he wants her to do...walk in on him so he could shag her!" Draco joked.

"DRACO!" Mya laughed.

"Don't hit me!" Draco cringed.

"Why would I hit you...and since when are you _afraid_ of a girl?..." Mya smirked.

"Okay, that's getting annoying, **_MY SMIRK_**, first of all...second of all, I'm not afraid of a girl hitting me, I'm afraid of being hit by my girlfriend, _especially_ in front of our friends..."

"All right, that only answered one of my questions...why would I hit you?"

"Because I'm sex-driven?" Draco said like it was obvious.

"Since when do I care? Mya laughed, Draco smirked.

Jet had taken Noni's advice and ignored the boys' remarks. She had left up the stairs after Draco's "shag" remark.

Ronnie had run into their room, shut the door, and sighed in relief.

"Finally, I'm _alone_..."

He put on his headphones and clipped his walkman to his boxers. (Mya had given all of them walkmans and their favorite music to listen to.)

He ripped off his clothes, all except for his boxers. He turned on his techno and started to do the robot.

Jet opened the door.

"Um...Ron?"

"AH! Who _goes_ there!" He had been facing away from the door, so, he couldn't see it was Jet.

"Um...it's me, Ron...Jet..."

"AH!"

"What?..."

"I'm in_decent_!"

"So..."

"Close your EYES! I'm **_NAKEY_**!" Ron said with serious passion, covering his bare chest and peering over his shoulder.

"Since when does that bother me?..." Jet winked at him and walked out of the room, closing the door behind herself.

Ron thought for a second, "Jet, _wait_!" He flung open the door and went to run after her. Everyone else had come to see if he was okay.

"AH!" He screamed, picked up Jet, put her over his shoulder and ran back into their room.

"And you're going to tell me that he's not horny..." Blaise laughed.

"Uh..." Everyone was just kind of standing there.

"So...what do we do now? Noni asked.

"Each other?" Draco suggested.

"DRACO!" Mya laughed.

"What? I'll race ya to the bedroom!" He said, getting ready to run.

"Draco..." Mya said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Oh, sorry...but you know I can't help it...I'm just perverted..."

"We_ all_ know that..." Hermione said, looking disgusted.

"Let's just go finish our hats...and...um...leave them...to it..." Harry suggested.

"Right..." Everyone started to go down to the common room.

Draco knelt down and went to peek into the keyhole.

"_Draco_," Mya whispered.

"What?" He quickly stood back up, his hands behind his back, pretended he had done nothing.

Mya laughed and pulled him down the stairs.

Jet and Ron didn't know what to say to each other. What had just happened was beyond weird.

"Uh...n-nice boxers..." Jet said, trying to break the silence.

"OH!" Ron had forgotten that he was 'indecent.' He pulled on a pair of pants and went to find his beater.

"It was just here...Jet...have you seen...JET!" Jet was holding his shirt and his beater out the window.

"You wouldn't..." Ron smirked.

"MY SMIRK!" Draco's voice rang through the hall.

"DRACO MALFOY!"

"Coming Maria..."

It was as if they hadn't heard them, "Oh...I just might, hot stuff..." Jet said, reaching her arm out further. Ron wrestled her playfully to the ground. He was now on top of her and had her pinned. Jet kissed him.

Harry practically ran into heir door, "DUMBLEDORE'S COMING!" He yelled.

Ron quickly got off her and helped her up. She fixed her clothes and handed his beater and shirt back to him. He quickly got is kit on. Jet yelled back to Harry, "What are ya, Paul Revere?"

Jet walked out with Ron, arm in arm, her head on his shoulder, or as close to his shoulder as she could get.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Ron asked as he and Jet entered the common room.

"Dumbledore?" Mya asked, looking up from Muffin's hat, which was becoming quite an intricate adornment.

"Harry practically broke down the door yelling that Dumbledore was coming..." Jet said throught gritted teeth, slowly looking over at Harry.

"No...but we do have to go see him in an hour or so..." Noni corrected.

"Aw, mate, you don't know what ya gone and did..." Ron looked disappointed.

"Harry..." Jet practically roared under breath.

"See, he _was_ horny," Blaise said, feeling smart.

"And ma girl was too, apparently..." Mya said, shrinking away from Jet jokingly, "Damn girl, your turning red..."

Jet breathed in and out, "NO angry veela, HAPPY veela...I am the wind...I am water...WOOSH!" Jet did her best impression of water and wind at the same time.

"What's that supposed to be..." Draco laughed.

"It's some kind of calming crap that Fiona taught us, sweetie," Mya said, patting Draco's thigh.

"Zen is not CRAP! It _works_, I mean look at Jet...it keeps her angry veela inside, she's as cool as a cucumber..."

"Cucumber...I'm hungry!" Jet said rubbing her stomach.

"It's about five minutes to dinner..." Hermione said, checking her wristwatch, the new one she got from her mom and dad for Christmas.

"But I'm hungry _now_..." She whined.

"What are you hungry for?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Draco!" Mya was the only one who caught on.

"What do you mean?" Jet didn't catch his pervertedness.

"You know, ham, turkey, chicken, beef, Ron..." Draco persisted to get his point across.

Jet didn't say anything, she just blushed. Ron hadn't been paying attention, he was looking up at the sky light. It flung open and Hedwig came fluttering down, Pigwidgeon at his tail. Hedwig landed on Harry's outstretched arm. Pigwidgeon landed on Ron's head.

"Get _off_, you bloody pigeon!" He grabbed Pigwidgeon off his head and held him in his hand. Pigwidgeon was so small that he fit in Ron's fist, but then again, Ron's hands weren't that small. Pigwidgeon was carrying a small letter from home. Hedwig was carrying a letter from Sirius with one of Buckbeak's feathers attached.

Ron read aloud his letter first:

Dear Ron,

Fred and George have decided to come back to Hogwarts for the New Year. Ginny, since she didn't want to ride the Hogwart's Express without any of her brothers onboard, she is coming as well. I am warning you to be wary of your brothers, for they have concocted some more of their rubbish. They've been pulling stunts ever since they came home. Watch out for them, and I trust that by now you know not to trust them much.

Love Always,

Mom and Dad

"I don't like their tricks much..." Hermione grimaced.

"Well, we'll just have to watch ourselves..." Ron shrugged, stuffing the parchment into his pants pocket. He gave Pigwidgeon a treat, "Now go on, you bloody bird," He tried shooing him, but he wouldn't leave his hand.  
"Come Pigwidgeon, give me a kiss, " Jet said, holding her hands in front of her for Pigwidgeon to land. Pigwidgeon fluttered happily over Jet's hands and put his beak on her lips. That's what Pigwidgeon had considered a kiss, "Thank you, Pig, off you go," Jet held up her hands and Pigwidgeon flew back out where he came in.

"How come my bird listens to you and not me?" Ron said hotly.

"Maybe because you're rude to it, and Ron, it's not a bird, it's an _owl_, that's one step to getting your pet to like and listen to you," Jet shook her finger in his face and laughed.

"Don't shake your finger at me, I'll punish you,"

"Oh no, what's my punishment..."

"Oh, that's enough!" Fiona said, getting a little disgusted, "We know your both gonna shag by the time the sun sets, but let's just get done with Harry's letter...oh and it would be nice to get to dinner without losing our lunches first..." Fiona said, now joking around a little. Everyone laughed.

Harry had already opened up his letter and had been reading it.

"So what does it say Harry?" Hermione asked, practically on the edge of her seat.

"Sirius is going to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, and he gave us the heads up on Phys. Ed...Fleur is actually going to start teaching those classes next term, no more study hall...and he said we all get new classes, we can pick what classes we want to go to. We have to sign up for them, though, so that it's not like five people in one class and a hundred in another...So we can all get the same classes together," Harry said, looking up from the letter.

"Ya, and that also makes it easier for us, as the Committee, to find free time to put together last minute important stuff..." Hermione said, matter-of-factly.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh that's hot..." Mya said.

Everyone laughed.

On New Year's Eve Morning, all of the Wolvensoir Common Room got up and went downstairs to welcome Fred, George, and Ginny.

"Ginny!" Jet screamed, running up to her and hugging her.

"Hello, Jet," Ginny smiled.

"Hello, mate," Fred and George said to each of the guys as they shook all their hands, surprisingly they weren't wearing buzzing rings. They still looked suspicious though. They all had some breakfast and then went to go back to their common room. (Dumbledore had said that Ginny, Fred, and George could stay with them in there.)

"So, you guys can take your stuff up later, but now we have to talk about what we're all gonna do for New Years Eve...it's only tomorrow..." Draco said.

They all sat down and looked around at each other, thinking.

"Ooh, I know...let's go clubbin'!" Mya said, standing up and starting to dance.

"Ooh, YA!" Jet said, getting up and dancing with her.

"All right...then I guess we're goin' clubbin'..." Fiona said.

"WOOOO!" Jet and Mya starting to spin around, their arms in the air.

"Am I interrupting something..." A boy's voice rang out from behind them. It was Seamus Finnigan, holding all his bags, "It's just that Dumbledore told me to come here..."

"No, come in Seamus, we'll bring your stuff up to the rooms later," Harry said, getting up and grabbing one of his bags.

"Thanks, Harry...Oh, hi Ginny..." Seamus said, looking down at Ginny who was smiling up at him. He blushed.

"Do you want to come with us to the CLUB!" Jet asked, still dancing with Mya.

"What club?" Seamus asked intrigued.

"We're going to a club tomorrow to count down," Fred said, laughing.

Ron looked at his brothers, who were smiling and snickering behind their hands to each other. They were plotting something, and he knew it. He almost didn't notice Seamus and his sister flirting.

They woke up the next morning and got done. They had breakfast in the Great Hall and went off to the Quidditch field.

"Wait...why are we here again?" Ron asked.

"We're gonna _fly_ there on our brooms..." Jet said, floating of the ground. Fiona and Mya pulled her down before anyone noticed.

They all got on their brooms and flew to the club. It was just over the lake. They got in and danced the whole day, taking breaks for drinks and runs to the powder room. It was now ten minutes to the New Year and they had a slow song on. Mya was dancing with Draco, Jet was dancing with Ronnie, Noni was dancing with Harry, Hermione was dancing with Blaise, Ginny was dancing with Seamus, and Fred and George had gone to the "powder room." Ron thought them to be suspicious and kept stepping on Jet's feet.

"OUCH, Ron, you stood on my foot again...what's wrong," Jet asked him.

"Fred and George are up to something..." He said, worry on his brow. Mya was to busy dancing and having fun with Draco to be thinking outside her own mind.

Somehow, the twins got into the lighting system on the ceiling. They directed the lights onto the water spouts on the cieling, the ones that turn on when there is any source of smoke, heat, or fire.

"This'll take _years_ to work," George said, tapping the lighting system with his wand. It now got almost as hot as an ultraviolet ray of the sun. The spouts starting gushing water and the fire alarm went off. All the exits were sealed shut. Fred tapped the lighting system again and it went cool.

"FIRE!" Everyone screamed. Ron grabbed Jet and screamed his head off. Jet, Ronnie, Mya, Draco, Fiona, Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Seamus, and Ginny and huddled in a group hug.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Ron yelled out, almost crying.

"Oh, Mya...one last kiss..." Draco looked into her eyes. Mya kissed him.

"BUT I NEVER GOT TO SHAG ANYONE!" Harry yelled to the ceiling, "WE'RE ALL _VIRGINS_!"

"Who said all of us were?" Fiona laughed. She was the only one who was calm.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM? WE'RE ALL GOING TO **DIE**!" Ron screamed.

"No we're not...you brothers just put on the sprinkler system...A New Year's Hijinks by the Weasley twins..." Fiona laughed, "This wasn't one of their best pranks though..."

"PRANK! OH THANK YOU **GOD**!" Blaise yelled, grabbing Hermione and kissing her.

Seamus and Ginny were just shaking, holding each other. The sprinkler system went off. Everyone was soaked.

"WHY did I wear a white shirt!" Jet screeched. Her pink bra was showing through.

"I don't know, but I'm glad you did..." Ron said, smirking.

"WEASEL!"

"Oh, let him use your smirk for a minute...it's just so _sexy_..." Mya said, kissing Draco.

Ronnie ran his fingers through his wet hair, but not sooner than Jet kissed him.

"Woah..." Ron hadn't been expecting that.

:"Sorry, Ronnie...it's just when you do that...its so _hot_..." She continued to kiss him.

"What's up with them?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know...but I have a sudden urge to..." She kissed him.

"What the bloody..." Harry was confused.

"Oh it's only pixie dust...but add water and it's a potent love potion..." Even though Fiona knew, she was also affected. She kissed Harry.

"It only seems to be affecting the girls though..." Seamus said, in between the kisses that Ginny was smothering him with.

"That would happen..." Fred and George laughed as they came in.

"You guys are...sick...you know that?" Ron tried to say as Jet kept kissing him.

"Oh, you know you love us...it'll wear off at the New Year..." Fred said.

"Ten...Nine...Eight..." George began to count down, Fred jumped in, "Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two...ONE!" All the girls stopped kissing the boys.

"Woah..." The boys could barely stand up.

Later on they went back to Hogwarts and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

My Valentine

It was now February. The Committee of Teams all had the same classes now and they were going to start the Cheering Squad, the Wrestling Team, the Martial Arts Club, and the Dueling Club. They now had everything that they needed.

"So what are we going to do for Valentine's Day?" Draco asked Mya as they walked through the gardens.

"Well, I figured that we'd cook a picnic...Fiona, Jet, and I always did that together...Jet would cook, I would help, and Fiona would conjure up the picnic bubble..." Mya said.

"Picnic bubble? And how did you guys always see each other...I mean, before now... you all lived in different countries!" Draco said, slightly confused.

"It's called a portkey, sweetie...We're witches..."

"Oh, ya, had a Ron moment there...but what's a picnic bubble?" Draco said, smirking.

"Just what it says...a bubble that you can have a picnic in...when it's cold, raining, or whatever, you an be inside and still get the feel of the outdoors experience...sort of..."

"Oh...gotchya..." Draco said, mocking Ron a little.

"You know, it's not very nice to make fun of your friends," Maria said, laughing as she shook her finger in his face.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh, boo, I wouldn't do that if I was you..."

"Do what? This?" He talked with his tongue still out and then stuck it out further.

Mya laughed and then kissed him.

"Is that why...'cause that was nothing..."

She kissed him harder.

"Now that's more like it..." He kissed her back. She giggled in between.

Later they all came down to the Wolvensoir Common Room in their Cheerleader outfits and sweats. Ron was the only boy wearing a cheering outfit.

"Um...Ron...the boys can wear their sweats from wrestling..."

"Jet told me to..."

Jet ran down the stairs, "WAIT, RONNIE...your forgot your bows!" She was holding two bows, one sage green and one baby blue, to match the ones she was wearing in her two braids.

"Aw, Jet, _their_ wearing sweats..."

"Oh, all right, Ronnie-kins, quickly now!" Ron practically fell up the stairs as he ran to get the cheering outfit off.

Everyone laughed.

Once Ron came back down with his wrestling sweats on, it was time for Jet to teach them the first cheer.

"Okay, we'll do a cheer for all the houses, all five of them...Let's do Wolvensoir first..." She pondered. As she thought, Mya chucked pom poms at everyone. They were sage green and baby blue streamers with pink handles.

"Don't tell me...these are our house colors, aren't they?..." Harry gulped.

"Oh, stop, Harry, you know you fancy pink," Blaise kidded with him.

"Oh, haha, Blaise...very funny..."

"_Are_ they are house colors?" Draco asked, looking a little uneasy.

"Yes, they are...all the _manly_ colors are taken...aparently..." Harry said.

"All right, I got it," Jet said, getting in her ready stance.

"That was fast," Blaise said.

"Sh...don't stop her creativity...it doesn't come that often..." Hermione hit Blaise over the head with her pom poms. Luckily for Hermione, no one had heard her.

Mya stood as her partner.

"Wolvensoir Wrestling, wrestle 'em to the ground. Put 'em in a headlock and see if they make a SOUND OFF..."

"RONNIE!"

"SOUND OFF..."

"DRACO!"

"SOUND OFF..."

"WOLVENSOIR!"

"How did you...she didn't teach..." Ron stared pointing and babbling.

"I can read minds, remember...chill, man, chill..." Mya assured him.

"Oh, ya..."

"How do you like it, guys?" Jet asked, happily.

"It's great, but I didn't know I was on the wrestling team...nor did I know that I was important enough to be in the cheer..." Draco said.

"Well...boo...I kind of signed you up and...since you and Ron are the only ones from the Committee of Teams on the team...you're co-captain..." Mya said, pulling on the drawstrings of his pants. "They aren't tight enough..."

"Well, if you think I could be a good wrestler..." Draco shrugged.

"Of course I do, boo, you'll be one of the best..."

"All right, back to CHEERING!" Jet yelled.

Everyone laughed.

After they all approved of Jet's cheers, it was time for Ron to take over and teach them all a few moves.  
"My dad gave me a pamphlet that he got from a muggle wrestling coach...I think I'm pretty good at it...well, atleast I can put a pillow in a headlock..."

Everyone laughed as Ron stretched.

"_What_ are you _doing_?" Harry asked, fixing his glasses.

"Stretching...don't want to pull anything..."

"He's right, guys, everyone stretch..." Fiona said, pulling her leg up behind her.

Mya went down in a straddle and Jet jumped into a split.

"_Damn_ you guys are flexible..." Blaise said, gulping.

"Well, we have to be, if we're going to be captain and co-captain of the Wolvensoir cheer team...and Noni's got to be able to kick ass, even if the ass if above her head..." Mya said, stretching over her right leg.

"I don't like stretching," Hermione said, trying her best to touch her toes, but was no where near the ground.

"Oh, that's all right, Hermione...you don't need to be all that flexible for badminton..." Jet assured her. Hermione took her comment as a little bit of an insult and didn't say anything.

"All right, let's get started," Ron's peppiness kind of startled everyone.  
"Aw...you turned cheerleader..." Draco joked.

"Haha, let's get started, and Draco...why don't you be my _dummy_," Ron smirked menacingly.

"Aw, you smirked on purpose, Weasel..." Draco said, walking up to him, "You know what get's me flustered..." Draco smirked.

"First, you crouch to get ready," ROn said, readying himself. Draco rolled his eyes and did the same, "Then you circle a bit, trying to intimidate you opponent..." Ron said, again, doing as he taught.

Draco copied, trying not to laugh.

"And...attack!" Ron lunged at Draco. They were in a full-fledged wrestling match. Everyone, but Jet, were rooting for Draco.

"Ya, Draco!" They screamed.

"NO...RONNIE, RONNIE, RONNIE!" Jet screamed louder. She finally elected herself the referee.

"**_DRACO! _YOU CANNOT PULL OUT HIS HAIR! _PENALTY!_**" Jet yelled, pulling on Draco's hair.

"JET! You're **_referee_**! It's not a tag-team match!" Mya yelled out, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Oops...sorry, Draco...sorta got caught in the moment..." She let go of his hair, "But _let go_ of Ronnie's **_hair_**," She slapped him on the back of the head and then removed herself from the battle scene.

Before it got any uglier, Blaise and Harry broke it up.

"We're cool?" Draco asked, holding out his hand.

"Ya, we're cool..." Ron and Draco did a weird handshake and made-up.

"All right! I think we've done enough committee stuff for today, and anyway, we got to go to school tomorrow...and I _know_ none of us had done our homework..." Fiona said.

"We know you know...you know _everything_," Jet said, grunting. She hated homework.

It was Valentine's Day, and all the guys had gone to Hogsmeade to get a rose for each of the girls. They left the girls in the Wolvensoir kitchen to get the picnic ready.

"I've always cooked the muggle way...it just makes the food more satisfying since you've done all the work..." Jet said, taking off her pretty red lace shirt.

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING YOUR SHIRT OFF!" Hermione screamed.

"So I don't get food on it?...don't get your knickers in a twist, I _have_ a sports bra on...and besides, I _am_ putting on an apron," Jet said, picking up her apron. It said 'Smooches' across the front.

Hermione raised and eyebrow and shook her head.

"Hermione?...maybe you and I should go put up the picnic bubble...down by the lake?..." Fiona said, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her out of the kitchen.

"You know what Jet?" Mya said, smiling as she tied her apron.

"What?" Jet said excitedly.

"After the picnic we can go ice skating on the lake!"

"Oh, ya...but I suck..." Jet said, unsure of the idea.

"Jet, I taught you how!" Mya said.

"I know, Mya, but I still have no balance or coordination on those things!" Jet said, referring to the skates.

"Oh, well...but we'll still have fun!" Mya said, being optimistic.

Someone was knocking on the door, "COOKING TIME!" It was Ron's excited voice.

"Of course you're thinking about the food..." Draco's voice came out from behind the door. You could almost see him smirking.

"I got it!" Jet said, running up to the door, "I'm gonna make him wet himself," She said, laughing as she put her hand on the door knob.

"NO! WAIT! IT'S NOT RO-..." Mya was too late. Jet had already opened the door and was kissing Draco.   
"Is it just me or did you get tall-...DRACO!" Jet screamed, taking off around the kitchen.

"Did she just kiss you?" Ron said, shocked.

"Don't worry, Ron...she didn't mean to...she thought he was you..." Mya said.

"Oh, okay..." He didn't quite understand, but he took Mya's word for it.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Jet screeched.

"Oh, it's _quite_ all right," Draco said, smirking.

"DRACO!" Mya backhanded him in the chest.

"Oh, I'm only kidding, love," Draco smirked broader.

"Oh damn...the smirk...of course you make me melt when I'm mad..." Mya smiled.

"Well atleast I took you off the boiling point. And _Ron_, she's a _bloody_ good kisser...good job, mate!"

"Uh...thanks?..."

"DRA**CO**!"

"Oh, babe, you know you're my only love interest..." He put his arm around her waist. She kissed him.

"Where's _my_ kiss?" Ron asked, feeling left out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Red..." Jet ran up to him and kissed him.

"Now _that's_ more like it..."

They laughed.

"Where's Harry and Blaise?" Mya asked.

"Oh, we saw Hermione and Fiona on the way back. They stayed with them to help with bubble," Draco answered.

"Okay, good, LET'S START COOKING!" Jet said, whipping out her spatula.

"Did you plan on wearing anything underneath your apron?" Draco asked Jet.

"She _is_ Draco, it's called a _sports bra_," Mya said, "I'm the one that doesn't wear anything underneath my apron,"

"Ya, but it covers you..." Draco said, disappointed.

"That's the point, love,"

"_Are you **mocking** me_?"

"Ooooh, maybe I am..." Mya smirked.

"_All right_! **FOOD NOW!**" Ron yelled, whipping out a wisk.

"Oooh, _unguard_," Draco said, pulling out a ladle.

"So juvenile..." Mya shook her head.

"Oh ya?" Draco took some flour from the counter where Jet had been rolling out some dough.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Or would I?" Draco threw flour on Mya.

"Oh, it's _on_!" Mya grabbed the extendable hose that was attached to the sink and turned in on him, "Oooh, you're sexy when you're wet..."

"You're lucky her and the Weasel are present..."

"Is that a _threat_?" Mya's eyes turned yellow. All the ingredients that Jet had been using to make her dough had floated above their heads. Her dough stuck to the ceiling.

"Mya...control your powers!" Jet said, angrily trying to grab the eggs out of the air.

"Here," Ron went to get the eggs, but dropped them when Mya's eyes went back to their normal color. They landed on Jet's head.

"Oops..."

They all had a food fight.

Finally Jet grabbed the hose, "YOU'RE **TOAST**!" She went to run with it, but the extension cut her short and pulled her back. The floor was full of flour and eggs, so she slipped and fell.

"OUCHIE!" Jet tried to get up, but the floor was too slippery.

Draco and Mya were making out in the corner.

Ron walked over to Jet carefully, "Here, I'll help you up..." He said, holding out his hand. Jet pulled him down with her. The dough from the ceiling fell on Ron's head. Jet giggled.

"OOOOH! I am **_DOUGH MAN_**!"

Jet giggled as she ripped a hole in the dough around his mouth. She kissed him.

Later, when the were "finished," they got up, holding onto the counter or anything around them.

"SHOWER TIME! Coming, Mya?" Draco said, winking.

"Hm..." Mya pondered jokingly.

"You shouldn't have to think about that..." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes, "I'm already wet..."

"Whose fault is that?" Mya giggled.

"Uh...yours...you're the one who hosed me down!"

"Oh, ya!" Mya stifled her laughter.

"Oh, now you've asked for it..." SInce one of Draco's powers was that of Thor, he could conjure rain. He conjured a baby rain cloud above Mya's head.

"Oh..." Mya chortled, "And what is that little wisp of smoke going to do?" Mya asked, laughing. The rain from the cloud came pouring down on her, "Oh..." She was soaked.

"Oh, Ronnie!" Jet pointed the hose at him.

"What," He turned around. She turned the hose on him. He just stood there.

"Oh my God...you **SEXY _BEAST_**!" She lunged at him. They were back on the flour and egg covered floor, rolling around. Mya and Draco were making out again, the little rain cloud pouring down on them.

**LATER**, when they _really_ were finished, Jet whipped up some _wizard_ made food while the rest of them cleaned up the messes with their wands. A quick scourgify spell did the trick. They scourgified themselves and went down to the lake for the picnic.

They all jumped into the bubble and sat around in a circle, the food in the middle. The bubble was a lot bigger inside than it had seemed from the outside.

"LOOK, it's PINK!" Jet said, looking around them at the clear, pink flourescent bubble.

"Ya, new colors now...not just plain ol' clear..." Fiona laughed.

They had their lunch and talked and once they were done, they jumped out of the bubble and it popped.

"What are we gonna do now?" Harry asked.  
"Ice skate!" Mya said, "ACCIO ICE SKATES!" Ice skates, a pair per person, came flying to where they were standing. Mya put her wand back in her pocket.

"WAIT...I NEED MY SKATE OUTFIT!" Jet screamed, "ACCIO SKATE OUTFITS!" Cute outfits for each of them came flying to where they were standing.

"And how are we changing, persay?..." Draco asked, intrigued.

"Like this..._switcheroo_" Hermione said, waving her wand from the clothes she was wearing to the outfit they had given her. At the blink of an eye, she was wearing the skating outfit and her former outfit was where the skating outfit had been lying.

"Aw, damn, Hermione...you always ruin those kinds of things..." Blaise grunted. She shot him a nasty look and he shut-up.

They all "switcherooed" their clothes and put on their ice skates. They went onto the ice. As soon as Jet touched the ice, she fell.

"OUCHIE!" She screeched, rubbing her bum. Ron came skating over to her. He was quite the professional.

"Here, Smooches, take my hand..." Ron said, suavely. He helped her up. She stood with her legs far apart, knees bent, and hunched over, "First of all, Jettie-bear...you need to fix your posture...straighten your back, unbend your knees and scoot your legs closer together..." She did everything but scoot her legs.

"Oochie-coo...they don't scoot..." She sighed.

"All right...hold onto my shoulders..." He bent over a little, held onto the sides of her legs and pushed them together. Unfortunately (or fortunately...lol), his head was stuck between her legs. His plan had a glitch.

"Ooh!" Jet giggled.

"Okay, smooches, this should be easy. I know you can do it since your a cheerleader. Now listen carefully. Tuck her chin into your neck, hunch over my back and somersault on me and land behind me,"

She did it perfectly, "YAY!" Everyone had stopped skating to watch her performance and clapped when she succeeded.

Mya and Draco were skating around, hands and lips interlocked (_hehe_).

Hermione and Blaise were just skating, and the same for Harry and Fiona. Jet finally got the hang of skating when they all decided that they had skated enough. They all thought it was a good idea to go on their separate dates now, to be alone with their valentines.

Mya and Draco went back to the common room, Mya on Draco's back, leaving everyone else to go on their own dates. Once they got there, they crashed on the couch closest to the fire.

"Ah..." They both sighed, popping off their shoes. Draco put his arm around her and she snuggled up to him.

"Hm...you know what we're missing?" Draco asked softly.

"No..." Mya whispered, closing her eyes.

"_Accio capuccino_," Draco said, waving his wand with his free hand. Two capuccinos flew through the air and stopped and floated in front of them

Mya smiled and took her capuccino. She took a sip and sighed in delight, "Mm...my second favorite flavor..."

"And what would your first favorite be?" Draco smirked.

"Who do you think?" She said, smiling in his face.

"I didn't know 'whos' could be flavors," Draco chortled.

"Well, duh! You're my number one favorite _flava_!" Mya said dramatically.

There was a poof and the capuccinos disappeared.

"That's my Ass..." Draco said, before he kissed her.

She pushed him away, "What's this about your ass?"

"Well, not _my_ ass..._your_ ass...which I own. I was referring to _you_ as my ass,"

"Oh...I got you..." She said, looking at him weird.

"Oh, I don't think so...I believe I got _you_...no **wait**...I **_own_** you!"

"Ha...that's where your wrong, Mr. Ass...I own **_YOU_**..." She pushed him down on the couch and kissed him.

"Hm...I could live with that..." He kissed her back.

Jet and Ronnie had gone to the Ice Cream Parlour in Hogsmeade, where they had their first date. They ordered the same hunka chunka kiwi-nana splits with the same toppings and sat at the same table. The one nearest the counter for easier accessibility (lol).

"Wow, Red...I can't believe it's been four and a half months..." Jet said, sliding her spoon around the whipped cream, strategically around the cherry.

"Ya..." He said, watching her intently as he licked his spoon, "I've noticed...how you eat...your ice cream I mean...you first eat all of the whipped cream and then all the ice cream, making sure that you leave the cherry for last..."

"Ya?..." She raised an eyebrow.

"Well...it's cute..." He smiled.

She smirked (can't you see Draco running up to the window and screaming in "MY SMIRK"? lol and then mya dragging him away, waving at jet hahaha) and leaned in closer, "Well, I think it's sexy how you lick your spoon after you eat a spoonful...**very** _redilicious_..." She kissed him, leaning over her ice cream. When she went to sit back down her bust swiped over her ice cream. She hadn't noticed.

"Uh...Jettie-bear?..." Ron said uncomfortably.

"What is it, Ronnie-kins?" She asked, licking her lips.

His eyes were on her chest.

"Uh...sweetie...I'm up here..."

"Uh...em... um...uh..." He was at a loss for words and was pointing at her chest.

"Ya, Ron...I have boobs," She went to adjust her bra to prove her point and realized she had ice cream on her chest, "Oh! Oops..." She giggled, blushing.

Harry and Fiona had gone to the Astronomy Tower to look at the stars. The sat on the ground outside where the telescopes were. Harry adjusted the telescope so that they could look through it while sitting. They sat next to each other and took turns looking through it. Fiona shivered a little. Harry took off his jacket and put it around her. He then put his arm around her. She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes.

"I love you..." She whispered. This was the first time she said that to him.

He was a little surprised, but felt the same way, "I love you, too..." He kissed her on the top of the head.

The 'I love you' was a big step for Fiona. It not only said that she cared for Harry, but it also said that she had moved on from Oliver's death.

Blaise and Hermione walked around in the gardens by the fountain and Blaise had his arm around her shoulders. She had her head on him and her arm around his waist.

"You know, Hermione...you're really are hot..."

She blushed, "Thanks..."

"People don't normally see that side of you...they always see your bookworm side...but I can see past that book you have your nose in...I see the true _sexy_, non-prude girl,"

"Oh, you got that right..." Hermione giggled.

"I like how you put a prude act on in front of Jet, Mya, and them," Blaise said sarcastically, "Why can't you show them how you really are?"

"Because then they'll feel threatened...I'd be too much of a competition for their reputations," Hermione smiled maliciously, "You know what? I think it's about time for everyon to see the _real_ Hermione..."

"Oh, _now_ you're talkin'...Oh, HEY! Does that mean I can feel you up and shit in public now!" Blaise asked excitedly.

"Don't push it, cutie..." Hermione grabbed him by the face with one hand and kissed him, "...don't push it..."


	5. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Model Pictures

About a week later, Dumbledore called Jet to his office. Mya saw into the future and saw herself, Draco, and Ronnie along with her in the office, so they went with Jet.

They entered his office. He rose from his seat behind his desk.

"Ah, Jet, I knew you were going to bring an entourage..." He laughed. He raised his hands and two trunks came flying into his office in front of them. His smile quickly faded and he went back into his serious demeanor.

"These are Jacques and Odette's trunks," He went straight to the point and wasted no time. He was always the concise type (unlike me lol), "I hadn't gotten rid of them yet because I wanted you to take what is rightfully yours from them," Dumbledore told her.

"I-I can't..." Jet broke off. She ran out of his office crying.

"Jet! Wait...JET!" Mya ran after her.

"I had expected this to happen...that's why you're here," Dumbledore said, walking back to his seat.

"Us?" Ron asked, gulping, as if he and Draco were being put into a quest of Camelot or something.

"Yes, you two understand Jet the best, out of the boys. I had thought it would be a better idea for a male, or two, to do this for her. I find that girls break down easier..." Dumbledore half-laughed. Ron was shaking slightly.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked, giving him a sideways glance.

"D-d-_demon_ trunks..."

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed Jacques' trunk, "I'd expect you can handle that one..." Draco laughed.

"Thank you boys, off you go...I should suggest you do so in your common room...nobody will be going in there for a while..." Dumbledore assured them.

They nodded to him and walked out of his office with the trunks. Draco had lifted it onto his shoulder. Ron went to pick up the trunk, but failed miserably. He grabbed the handle and pulled. With each hard pull, the trunk moved a mere inch and a half.

"Wait...for _me!_," Ron said, straining himself.

"Don't pull anything..." Draco laughed, holding the door for him.

"Too late...Is my butt supposed to feel numb?..."

Later, when Draco had effortlessly carried the two trunks and Ron on his shoulders to the common room, they started to look throught the trunks.

"Aw jeez, Draco...you spoil me _rotten_," Ron laughed as he sat down next to him.

"Shut-up, Weasel, and look through a trunk," Draco said smirking.

As Ron was looking at Odette's many demonic trinkets, which had scared him shitless, Draco had found a particularly suspicious envelope. It was labeled, "Mon Amour et Son Amie," which was French for "My Love and Her Friend," in literal terms. Draco raised an eyebrow as he peaked into the envelope. It was recent model pictures of, curiously, Jet and Mya. Draco looked at Ron through the corner of his eye. He saw that he was almost done being disgusted with the trinkets. He quickly stuffed the envelope in his pants pocket.  
"What's that?" Ron asked, he had saw him.

"Nothing..."

"Oh, codswallop, whatchya got there?" He asked him, now standing up, reaching for his pocket.

"If you sit in the corner like a good little, Ronnie-kins...I'll give you a lollipop!"

"_You_ can't **bribe **m-...what flavor?" Ron asked, forgetting all about the envelope.

"Cherry..."

"Mmmm...okay, deal. Gimme, gimme, GIMME!" Ron screeched like a child, holding out his hand.

"Here you go...now go sit in that corner..." Draco said, handing him the cherry flavored sucker. Ron practically skipped to the corner.

Once Ron was out of eye-shot, Draco took out the envelope again. He took the pictures out and started thumbing through them. Ron came up behind him, but he didn't realize he was there.

Ron gasped and Draco nearly jumped out of his skin, "WEASEL!"  
"JET!...ooOOooOOoo...where'd you get _those_?..." Ron asked, being naive.

"Jacques' trunk, where do you think?" Draco said, matter-of-factly.

"JACQUES...that SKUNK!"

"Not exactly what I'd like to call him, but whatever suits you..." Draco said through gritted teeth, "But you got to admit...these are _bloody_ hot..." Draco said, forgetting about where he had found them, "HEY! I thought I told you to sit in the corner and eat your lollipop, young man!" Draco said, joking around now.

"Oh, but daddy-Drakkie...I couldn't open my lolli!" Ron said, pretending to be four.

"Good one..." Draco laughed.

"It is kinda funny...but I'm serious...I CAN'T BLOODY OPEN IT!" Ron said, yanking on the lollipops plastic wrapping.

"Oh..." Draco laughed, taking the lollipop from him and with one quick swipe, taking the wrapper off for him.

"THANK YOU!" Ron said, taking the lollipop from Draco and stuffing it in his mouth. He was now satisfied.

"Okay, now that you have your pacifier," Draco laughed at his own joke, "Let me tell you what I was planning to do with these..."  
"Make a pretty collage-y thingy?" Ron asked.

"No...something more masterful...THINK OUTSIDE THE BOX, MAN!"

"Uh..."

"Right...that just proves to you that I'm the master..."  
"Well then, mister master, what's the..." He looked around and inched his face closer to Draco's, "_evil plan_," Ron whispered, tapping his fingers together, one by one to their corresponding finger, with a malicious grin on his face.

"Well..." He whispered the plan into his ear as if the walls had ears.

"Why?..." Ron asked.  
"Because we can..." Draco smirked. (fade scene...haha...their like girls at a sleepover...hahaha)

Later on, when it was almost dinner, Jet and Mya had still been in the bathroom. Mya finally got Jet to unlock the bathroom stall.

"All right, sweetie?" Mya asked, giving her a big hug, "Don't worry about it...it's all over...and anyway...it's dinner time...don't you want to eat?" Mya asked, thinking that that would get her out of the bathroom.

"I'm not hungry..."

"Oh my God...you really _are_ upset...how 'bout this, Jetsie, I'll get you a glass of water and I'll bring it back here for you, all right?"

"Oui...merci, Mya..." She sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall.

Mya left her to get the water from the Great Hall. When she went in, she saw a pitcher of water and a clean glass. She opted to take both. She saw a crowd of people in the corner but didn't put mind on it. She went to exit the Great Hall, but did a double take. The group was not only all together, but were staring at her. She saw Draco and talked to him from their distance.

"Why is everybody looking at me?..." She looked at the few people that weren't looking at her and looked to where they were looking, the model pictures were being magically enchanted into the ceiling like a slideshow, "AND WHY AM I ON THE CEILING!" She screamed, "DRACO MALFOY!"

He smirked as he walked up to her, "Yes?..."

"_Where_ did you get those?"

"Africa?..."

"Draco...don't _make_ me embarass you in front of Hogwarts..." She put down the glass and grabbed him by his tie.

"Jacques' trunk..." He said, reluctantly.

"Oh, _really_...and **what** in God's name possessed you to POST me and Jet in such a WAY!"

"Mere practical joke...chill..." Draco's smirk faded.

"Don't TELL me to CHILL!" She grabbed him by the tie and pulled him out of the Great Hall, still holding the pitcher of water in her other hand.

Jet heard her yelling and looked out of the bathroom, "What's wrong?" She sniffed.

"Here, why don't you go to the Great Hall to find out? This pitcher has to go back anyways..." Mya handed her the pitcher, refusing to let go of Draco's tie.

Jet shrugged and went to the Great Hall with the pitcher of water. When she walked in, the first thing she saw was the display.

"RONALD **WEASLEY**!" She dropped the pitcher and it shattered at her feet. Ron had been eating his dinner. He stuffed the last few bites into his mouth and ran for the exit. It was blocked by onlookers.

"WHAT IS THIS?" She asked, slowly approaching him.

"Dr-co-i-dee-a..." He said through his food.

"I don't know what that means, but...AH!" Jet went to lunge at him, but he stepped back one and she fell flat on her face.

He swallowed his food with one loud gulp, "Uh-oh..."

She slowly rose off the ground. She looked him straight in the eye, cracked her neck, and then tried to be calm, "I'll try...to ask...you _nicely_...where...did you...get those..."

"Uh...in...I..."

"AND WHY ARE THEY ON THE CIELING!" She screamed. She grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him out of the Great Hall.

"MYA!" She yelled out.

"Yes, I know..." She said through gritted teeth, "I think we should have a council to find what punishment is _fitting_ for our **_children_**..." Mya growled, letting go of his ear fiercely. Jet and Mya went in the corner and discussed. Draco and Ron watched intently. Mya was smirking fervently and Jet, every once and a while, would look over her shoulder at them and let out a harsh evil chuckle.

They broke and walked up to the boys.

"We've decided that Draco get a longer _sentence_ than Ron, since you bribed him with candy _and_ it was **_your_** idea..." Mya said.

"_BUT_...Ron gets a little something...**_extra_**..." Jet added in.

"_Two_ weeks..." Mya said pointing at Draco.

"_One_ week..." Jet pointed at Ron.

"Of **_NO_** touching us..." The girls said in unison.

"Hand-holding not included..." Jet said, like it was a commercial ad, "And no ice cream for _you_ mister..." Jet shook her finger in Ron's face.

"This is worse than a _death_ sentence...just send me down to the gallows...I'm a _bloody_ renegade!"

"Oh, hush...let's go..." Jet said, walking away. Ron followed as if she were tugging on his leash.

Draco was still in shock, "Wait...I missed that..._no_ touching?" Draco half-whispered.

"No...you got it right...none what-...-so-...-_ever_..."

"WHY!" Draco cried out, falling to his knees.

"It's your own fault..."

"OH, have **_mercy_**...I'm a pervert without a CAUSE!" He went to touch her feet.

"_Don't **TOUCH **me_!"

"YOU MAKE ME _**WEAK **WOMAN_...YOU MAKE ME **WEAK**!" He screached, completely collapsing on the floor.

Corona came slithering over tho them, carrying Draco's wand and the envelope of pictures.

"I'll be taking _those_," Mya said, snatching the pictures. Corona left his wand beside him and slithered off.

Ron came running through the halls screaming. Jet had sicked Muffin on him. Thel ittle puppy was chasing him and barking. The girls laughed.

The Malladora's had been given back to Pooky because they were nearly full-grown now. It was only fitting for them to start their full-on training with their birth mother. They, the Malladoras, were no longer their foster children.

It was only a few minutes to the end of Ron's week sentence. He ran up to Jet, "When the clock strikes twelve, I'll be free, right?"

"Oui..." Jet said, raising an eyebrow, "What's going through that red head of yours?..."

"Well, come on then! I want to have a bowl of ice cream ready for me!" Ron screeched, practically jumping up and down.

"Why do you need _me_ there?"

"CAUSE I WANT MY GIRL!" He grabbed her by the hand and ran with her all the way to the ice cream parlour in Hogsmeade. He gota a sundae just in time for the clock to chime. Ron looked at the ice cream, then at Jet, and back again. He didn't know what to do first. He shrugged, stuffed a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, and kissed Jet with his mouthful.

"RON!" Jet screeched, pushing him away.

"Sorry..." He swallowed.

"Oh, neverymind," She kissed him back.

Draco's sentence was up. Mya kissed him. He sighed in half-relief, half-pleasure.

"You better not do anything like that again..." Mya shook her finger in his face.

"Oh, trust me...I won't..." Draco went to kiss her again when Jet ran up to the screaming.

"MYA!"

"What..." She moaned, "Can't you see I'm a little _busy_" Mya nodded her head towards Draco. He was kissing her neck.

"KYLA'S HERE" It hadn't fazed her.

"KYLA?" Mya shoved Draco off her, and he fell flat on his ass. She grabbed Jet's hands and they jumped up and down in circles, screaming and laughing, "YAY!"

"Um...ow?...that kinda hurt **_BUM_**!" Draco said, gettin up and rubbing his butt.

Mya continued to jump up and down with Jet.

A pretty girl in a pink velour sweatsuit, pink sneakers, a pink sporty purse, and a pink hat to match.

"I have _arrived_..." She said, holding out her arms.

"KYLA!" Jet and Mya ran up to her and nearly knocked her down. They had a group hug.

Fiona came running down the hall, "KYLA!" She screamed. She ran up to the group hug, and like bowling, she 'knocked 'em all down.'

"Well, 'ello there, Noni..." She gave her a big hug.

"What'd I miss?..." Draco asked, confused.

"Oh, Draco, this is our old friend, Kyla. Ma girl from Scotland. Kyla, this is my boyfriend, Draco,"

"Well, 'ello there," Kyla said, holding out her hand for a handshake.

Draco shook her hand, "Hello,"

Later, when everyone met Kyla they went to dinner. Kyla was sorted into Gryffindor and she sat down by Jet, Ron, and Harry at the Gryffindor table. They were well into their meal when Jet actually started to start a conversation.

"We are in our own house. We still belong to the originals, but we belong to something bigger. We call ourselves Wolvensoir...You can join, but you have to go through panel of judges and some stuff...but you'll get in, no worries," She managed to say in between bites.

"'Ello, Ron!" Ron's twin brothers came trotting down to their end of the table and sat down on either side of Ron.

Jet was a little angry, "FRED, _I_ WAS SITTING NEXT TO HIM!"

"Oh, I don't mean any harm, _Jettie-bear_..." He replied.

"YOU TWO HAVE BEEN EAVES-DROPPING ON ME AGAIN!" Ron screeched through his mouthful of potatoes.

"Oh, It's all right...we're on'y lookin' out for ya," George assured him, messing up his hair.

"And who's this lovely lady?" Fred asked, eyeing Kyla.

"Kyla Flaversham," Jet said, taking a sip of her juice, "Kyla, Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers,"

"Pleasure to meet you miss," They said in unison.

"Oh, the pleasures all mine," Kyla smiled.


	6. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kyla Flaversham

The next day, Sunday, Draco had already been up and had gone for a jog around the gardens. He got up much earlier than everyone else and had spent his whole morning exercising. He came back into the Common Room, looking for Mya.

"Where's my Ass?" Draco huffed, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Um...attached to your bottom?..." Ron said, checking if his butt was really attached.

"WEASEL..._do you **mind**_!" Draco screeched, clamping his hands on his butt.

"What, you asked where you ass was..."

"I DIDN'T MEAN _THAT_ ASS!"

"You have more than one?...I only have one..." Ron said, looking behind himself.

"Well, you should be glad...One of those is _plenty_..." Draco laughed.

"HEY!" Ron yelled.

"And, Ron, I call Mya my Ass...long story...don't hurt yourself trying to absorb, okay?" Draco smirked. He looked up and saw Mya, Kyla, Jet, and Noni coming down the stairs. They were all dressed nice, compliments to Kyla, of course, "There's my Ass..."

"Thank you, Draco, for that _lovely_ intorduction..." Mya bowed jokingly.

"Like our clothes? It's the latest fashions!" Jet said, strutting like a model.

"Ya, I like the way that skirt hugs my ass," Ron said, looking at Jet.

"What?..." Jet raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Jet...he's having trouble absorbing..." Draco laughed.

"Great catch, Jet...you got yourself a cross-dresser..." Kyla laughed.

"WHAT!" Jet looked at Ron like he had five heads.

"Wait...what?...NO! I only wear MENS clothes...it's...I...I'm confused..." Ron screeched.

"No cross-dressers here...jeez, Ron...don't get your knickers in a twist!" Harry said, sitting in the chair by the fire.

"I wear BOXERS!"

"I'm sure you do..." Kyla laughed.

When they were done fixing Ron's head, they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As soon as Kyla walked in, Fred and George practically flew over to them.

"Hello," They said, fixing their hair.

"Hi," She giggled. Ron rolled his eyes and pulled Jet down to their seats.

"HOLD IT! I'm hungry, too, but you DON'T HAVE TO PULL OFF MY ARM!" She screeched.

Hermione and Harry followed them.

Draco and Mya walked arm in arm over to their seats at the Slytherin table. Blaise waved to Fiona and followed them. Fiona said good-bye to Kyla and walked over to her seat at the Ravenclaw table. Fred and George escorted Kyla to her seat. Instead of pissing off Jet, they decided to sit on either side of Kyla, across from Jet and their brother.

Today, Dumbledore had nothing to say. He just waved his arms and the food appeared, as normal.

"So, Kyla...you're from Scotland?" Fred asked, putting some food on his plate.

"Ya," She smiled, coyly.

"What's it like there?" George asked, pouring some juice into his cup.

"Oh, nothing like here..." She said, looking around, semi-awestruck.

"Eh, you get used to it," Fred and George said in unison, putting some food on their forks. Unlike Jet and Ron, they only just started eating.

"Oh, I plan to..." Kyla smirked.

Fiona snuck over to the Gryffindor table and so did Blaise, Draco and Mya. Fiona sat down next to Kyla.

Kyla did a double-take, "Fiona...are you wearing a sports bra?"

"Um, ya...when don't I?..."

"_Why_ in GOD'S name are you wearing a sports bra!"

"Ya, Fiona? Why are you wearing your shirt, too?..." Harry joked.

"Harry!" Fiona screeched.

"Oh, I'm only joking," He laughed.

"Kyla, what's wrong with a sports bra?" Fiona asked her, forgetting Harry's remark.

"I've _told_ you this a _thousand_ times! You have a great set o' knockers...show 'em OFF! PUSH-UP BRAS! PUSH-UP, PUSH-UP, **_PUSH-UP_**!" Kyla had stood up now and everyone in the Great Hall had turned around and was looking at them. Fiona and Mya stood up from either side of her and tried to pull her down quietly.

"Ya, Fiona...I bought you a nice push-up bra for Christmas..." Jet said, for once, looking up from her food or from Ron.

"But, Jet...it's pink...you know I just _hate_ pink..."

Kyla gasped, "You said that on purpose..._please_ say you said that on purpose, _just_ to get me flustered..."

"Sure...just sit down, Kyla," Fiona laughed out of embarassment.

"Whatchya lookin' at, there's nothing to see here!" Mya screamed at everyone. They all turned around and continued to eat.

Fred and George were both looking at her with open mouths.

"What?" She giggled, flipping her hair.

"Did you just talk about bras to all of Hogwarts?" Fred asked.

"Well, I guess you can say that..." She blushed a little.

"That's bloody brilliant...I'm thinking we should, Fred..." George said, nudging Fred.

"Should what?" Ron said, swallowing hard on his food, plopping his fork on his plate.

"I think so, too, George...I knew she was it since we first met her..." Fred said.

"What?" Jet said, also putting down her fork. Ron and Jet were looking at them intently, waiting for their answer.

"We want her," They pointed at Kyla, "to be our secretary...for our jokeshop...you know...Weasley's Whizbees,"

"Jokeshop?" She said excitedly, "Ooh, I always love a good laugh...and to have cute twins as bosses...well that's just a bonus...I accept!"

"HOLD UP!" Ron screeched. Before he could stand up and make another scene, Jet, held him down.

"I don't advise you to do so, Kyla...but if you do...you can't say that I didn't warn you..." Jet said.

"What can be so bad about being a secretary?"

Fred and George hadn't been paying attention, they were blushing, "You think we're cute?" They asked in unison.

"Well, of course...look at those faces! Well, all you need is a bit of a hair cut...maybe a little gel...yup, that would about do it!" She said, fixing their hair, one hand per twin.

They blushed deeper.

Jet and Ron rolled their eyes and began to eat again.

Later, they all went to Hogsmeade. Jet and Ron went to Honeydukes, there was a sale. Mya, Draco, Fiona, and Harry all decided to have a round of butterbeers in the Boar's Head. Hermione and Blaise went clothes shopping. Kyla, Fred and George went to the ice cream parlour. Everywhere else was overflowing with students, that was the only empty place.

"So, the jokeshop has been on the down low..." Fred started, after they ordered their shakes.

"Ya, our mum's a bit skeptical of our business..." George added.

Kyla looked surprised, "Well, I can't see why..."

"I love this woman..." The twins thought to themselves.

Kyla took a sip of her strawberry shake after the waiter placed it in front of her, "So, what kind of job would I be doing?" She asked them.

"The paperwork," George started.

"All the sales," Fred continued.

"All the prices,"

"All the new merchandise,"

"Stuff like that..." They said in unison.

She nodded, drinking some more of her shake.

"And if you don't mind..." George asked her.

"We'd like you to test out some of our newest items after we invent them," Fred said, thinking for sure that this would make her bolt.

"Oh, ya...that's fine with me," She said, holding out her hand for a handshake from each of them to seal the deal.

"Brillliant..." They smiled. George shook her hand first, then Fred.

"First think I think we should do is go in Zonkos...see what we're up against," Kyla said, finishing her shake and standing up.

"Righto," The twins both said, standing up, leaving the money on the table. She held out her arms for the boys to hook onto her. She had Fred on one arm and George on the other.

"So...tell us about this Kyla girl...doesn't seem to mind leaving her life-long friends for the Weasel twins..." Draco half-joked.

"Well...she's always been a little..." Mya searched for the word.

"Boy crazy," Fiona finished her sentence.

"Ya, that's it,"

"And that doesn't bother you none?..." Harry asked.

"No, we're used to it," They said in unison.

"We always have fun with her when it comes to just the girls...she really doesn't hang on the boys all that much..." Mya assured them.

"She just gets one and then shes satisfied...I don't know...I think it makes her feel accomplished or something..."

"Don't get us wrong, she doesn't _use_ guys...she just values her girls over them..."

"Ya...girls...we don't really..." Harry started.

"_Care_..." Draco finished.

"Oh, all right, you did _ask_..." Mya answered back.

"Well, we didn't exactly want her biography," Harry laughed.

"Back to us..." Draco smirked.

Mya rolled her eyes.

"What? It hasn't been about _us_ in a while..." Draco kissed her.

"Oh, your always lookin' to get some...and you always know how..." She laughed in between.

"Ya, and what about us?" Harry asked Fiona.

"What do ya mean? You're hot, I'm hot, they're...um...always hot," Fiona said, nodding to Mya and Draco, who were now making out, "We're just..."

"Hot?..." Harry asked, leaning closer.

"Ya...we're _damn_ hot..." Fiona kissed him.

"Hey, Hermione! What about this _smashing_ ensemble?" Blaise asked, holding up a tube top and short shorts.

"Blaise...who uses 'smashing,' anymore? My mum says that to my dad..." Hermione giggled.

"Well, forget the adjective...what about the outfit?"

"Well...I don't know..."

"What? Didn't you say that you wanted to show them what their missing...the _'unprude Hermione,'_?..." Blaise asked her.

"To tell you the truth, Blaise...I really _am_ prude...I mean...I get disgusted just by perverted remarks...I'm just..." Hermione looked down. She was ashamed that she lied about something so stupid like that.

"You're just what? Your just nothing! I mean...you're everything to me...unprude or prude...you're my girl...and I wouldn't have it any other way..." He hung the outfit back up, kissed her on the forehead, and walked over to the turtlenecks.

"Oh, HEY! I'm not _that_ prude!" Hermione screeched.

"Oh, look, Ron! Chocolate Frogs...a SICKLE a PIECE!" Jet giggled, piling some chocolate frogs into her shopping basket.

"It's a dream...pinch me..." Ron squealed.

Jet pinched him.

"Ow, I didn't mean it!" Ron screeched, rubbing the back of his arm.

"Oh, sorry, sweetie...Well, I think we've practically cleared out the store..." All the _remaining_ customers had taken cover under empty candy barrels or were flat against the wall. The cashier was staring horrified at Jet and Ronnie.

They put all of their baskets full to the brim with candies onto the counter.

"A-and you're taking _all_ of this...are you putting anything back?" The cashier asked, shakily starting to ring up some of the merchandise.

"Yes, we'll be taking the lot..." Ron said, happily. He felt good that he could actually afford all of that candy.

The cashier's face of horror turned to a greedy smile, "I should tell you...Honeydukes has never sold this much candy within and hour...it's a record..."

"Well, you should expect it when you have such a good sale!" Jet said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, yes, I suppose so..."

Later, everyone met up on the cobblestone path back to Hogwarts. Jet and Ron were tugging on their wizard bags, failing to lift them off the floor.

"What did you buy in Honeydukes?" Mya asked them.

"Only...everything..." Jet said, pulling harder.

"Draco...why don't you help them..." Fiona said, stifling her laughter.

"Ya..." Draco, effortlessly as always, took the two wizards bags from Jet and Ronnie and hoisted them on his right shoulder.

"Thanks, mate," Ron said, out of breath.

"No problem..." Draco smirked.

"What did you get in Zonkos?" Ron asked his brothers suspiciously, looking at the many Zonkos bags that they and Kyla were holding.

"Oh, nothing that you should worry your little head on..." Fred assured him.

"Just some things that we need to..._improve_ on..." George added. Kyla giggled.

Ron felt uneasy.

When they reached the castle, Kyla, Fred, and George had to go to Gryffindor and everyone else had to go to Wolvensoir. Ron was skeptical to leave the new girl with his brothers, but he had no choice.

After they put all their stuff away, it was time for dinner. They all went downt to the Great Hall. They noticed, that instead of the regular four house tables, there was an extra one, a smaller round one, in the middle. Dumbledore came up to them.

"What's that extra table for, Professor?" Harry asked him.

"It's your house table, Harry...Wolvensoir..." Dumbledore answered him.

"It's official...we have our own house..." Fiona said.

"That's right, Fiona...It's official..." Dumbledore escorted them to their new table, and then went to his seat at the staff table. He told all of Hogwarts of the new official house, spoke of little things around Hogwarts, and then started the dinner.

While they were eating, Dumbledore, once again, came down to talk to them. He brought his chair with him by a simple locomoter spell. He sat in between Harry and Fiona.

"There's something else I wish to tell you all...The staff and I have discussed it...and we want you to host another ball..."

"Okay!" Jet said excitedly.

"Yes, Brigitte, that's just the answer I had hoped to hear. That's the attitude we want to reflect on the ball...excitement...thrill...catch my drift?" Dumbledore winked at them and left the table, his chair behind him.


	7. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Drunken Pasta

Later, they went back to Wolvensoir to talk about the ball.

"Well, I was thinking a luau...you know...with coconut bras and leis!" Jet started off, excitedly.

"That sounds like fun...ya, let's make a luau!" Mya insisted.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"And we'll all wear grass skirts and coconut bras," Draco joked.

"Well...I was thinking only the girls would...but if you wish..." Jet said.

"I was only joking," Draco laughed harder.

"Oh, but that shouldn't stop you from wearing a grass skirst and coconut bra!" Ron jumped in.

"Oh, of course it wouldn't, Ronnie, I had my mind set on that and I'm going to do it!" Jet said, slamming her fist down on her knee.

"Well, that's settled then..." Fiona said, stifling her laughter well.

"Well, Mya, I wouldn't let Jet have all the fun...if you know what I mean..." Draco insisted.

"Oh, I know what you want, Draco...but let me tell you something...I was thinking of wearing a grass skirt BEFORE you said anything," Mya made sure that her point was made.

"Oh, sure, Mya...whatever you say..." Draco joked.

"I think all of us hostesses should wear grass skirts and coconut bras...and as everyone comes in to the Great Hall, we should give them leis," Fiona said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You mean your going to _lay_ everyone as they come in to party?" Draco joked.

"DRACO!" Mya screeched, punching him as she laughed at his joke.

"You know, Mya, you say his name an awful lot..." Ron pointed out.

"Well, Weasel, she says it a lot more than you think...it's always in the heat of passion, though..." Draco was being perverted again.

"DRACO!"

"See what I mean...Draco, Draco, Draco!" Ron said, acting childish.

Everyone laughed.

The next day went particularly fast for a Monday. All their classes went along as planned with little problems. (Neville still blew up his cauldron, but that's become part of his everyday routine. Even Snape is prepared to disinfect and scourgify his classroom and students. HIs new catch phrase is, "And that's what you _don't_ want to do," saying it with even gloomier distaste every time.)

Jet, Ron, Mya, Draco, Harry, Fiona, Hermione, Bliase, Kyla, Fred, and George were sitting outside after their last class. Jet stood up out of no where and had an outburst of excitement.

"I want to make Italian food! Nobody's eating dinner in the Great Hall tonight!"

"Ooh! Are you gonna make that garlic bread!" Ron asked excitedly.

"Ya, sure...I'll make garlic bread," Jet smiled.

"Yay!" Ron practically bounced up and down as he clapped in enjoyment.

"I'll only come if you give us wine," Draco said, straight-forward.

"All right...you bring the wine, then," Jet brushed him off quickly so she could ramble on about what she was going to make, "Pasta and sause and lasagna and..." She was making Ron salivate.

"RON! _Control yourself_!" Fred and George both slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head, squinting in pain, "_...bloody gits..._" He muttered.

"What are we going to wear?" Kyla asked.

"Clothes?" Mya joked.

"Aw...I thought we were going to wear nothing..." Draco snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"Draco!"

"Oh, ya...Jet's _extremely_ casual dinner...bring a friend!" Fiona laughed.

"Where are we going to eat?" Harry asked.

"In the Wolvensoir kitchen, I suppose...Just need to set up a table..." Jet said, then returning to her ramblings, "And penne a la vodka..."

"Vodka?" Draco looked intrigued.

"The alchohol evaporates when it's cooked," Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

"Thanks for ruining it..." His excited smirk faded and there was an awkward silence.

"Okay, all you girls should come with me to Hogsmeade. I think I know just the outfits," Kyla said. They all got up and started to walk. Jet was an exception. She remained babbling on to Ron about the food.

"You can talk to Ron about food _later_," Mya said, nearly dragging Jet to Hogsmeade.

"HEY! I wasn't done with her!" Ron said angrily.

Draco smirked and opened his mouth as if ready to say something, but Blaise stopped him.

"Don't even say it, mate...we know what _your_ thinking..." Bliase laughed.

"Well if you know what I'm thinking, then that means that you're also thinking it, now doesn't it?" Draco said, his smirk broadened.

"Aw, thanks a lot," Blaise rubbed his head as if he were trying to scrub the dirty thoughts from his brain.

The girls all got basically the same red dresses, just all in different styles. Kyla was right, she knew just the right ones for each of them. The guys had decided to wear half open button down shirts. When they got back, Jet began to cook some Italian food, the muggle way.

When the food was done, everyone had already set up the table, and Draco had took the liberty of pouring everyone a glass of wine. They all went in and helped Jet bring out the food. They all sat down and started to help themselves to the food.

"Mm...garlic bread..." Ron said, eating a piece of garlic bread.

Into their dinner, they had gone through a few helpings each and over five bottles of wine. (They lost count, but figured 'one more' wouldn't make a difference. lol)

Ron burped and wipe his mouth on his sleeve. He then stood up on his chair and cleared his throat, "When the moon hits your eyes like a big PIZZA pie thats AMORE!" Ron sang, drunkily. Jet stood on the chair with him and she joined in singing back up for him.

"That's Amore!" She had one arm around his shoulder, her wine in that hand, and garlic bread in the other. While he sang the next verse, everyone else joined in. Jet tried to drink out of her glass while still keeping her arm around his shoulder. They both fell off the chair. Jet's dress went up over her head. Hermione was the only one who wasn't drunk.

"BRIGITTE!" She screamed out, running over to her and pulling her dress down for her.

"Oops..." Jet hiccupped and giggled, pulling on Hermione to get up. Jet staggered over to Harry, "You know..._Harry_...you really are cute...but you are _WAY_ too egotistical...did I ever tell you that?" Jet pointed her finger in his face, almost fell on him, then staggered over to Draco, "_you_ are SO funny...I bet I know what _your_ thinking now...you aren't really DRUNK are you...you just want to get MYA in bed with you...you want her to get drunk so she won't know what hit her...yup...that's Draco..."

"Maybe you should lay off the wine..." Draco went to pry the glass from her hand. She pushed his hand away.

"I know what I'm doing..." She staggered over to Blaise now, "I don't really know all that much about you...your just..._there_..." Jet seemed to have felt the need to tell all the guys in the room what they meant to her. She staggered over to Fred and George, "_You_ are _so_ juvenile...but you got that Weasley charm," She looked over her shoulder and looked at Ron. She hiked up her strapless dress and stomped over to him.

"_You_..." She stuck her finger in his face, laughing uncontrollably, and passed out on him. He was a little to discoordinated to hold her up so she fell to the floor.

He hiccupped and held up his glass, "Who wants som'ore wine!"

"I think we've all had enough...Draco said, putting the last bottle behind his back. Ron went to grab it from where it was formerly standing on the table, "HEY, where'd it _hic_ go!"

"Now that's enough..." Fiona sat down on the chair and held her stomach.

Mya gasped, "YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"Uh...no..." Fiona looked at her weird.

"Well then why would you hold your stomach like that and then TURN DOWN _WINE_!"

"Because I feel sick...alchohol can DO that to you, you know!"

"Oh..."

There was an awkward silence. Since Draco and Hermione were the only sober ones, the helped Jet off the floor and sat her in a chair and had everyone sitting. Hermione made some coffee and sobered everyone up.

"DRACO! THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!" Jet screeched, rubbing her head.

"I feel lousy..." Ron said, barely keeping his eyes open.

"Ya, I think you should all go to bed then..." Hermione said, getting up.

"Ya, we'll help you all to bed..." Draco agreed, starting to help Mya out of her chair. She hugged him and went limp. He picked her up and carried her to her bed.

"Well, it looks like Draco's night turned out the way he planned..." Hermione said after they left.

"No, Hermione, I don't think he'd use her like that...he loves her too much..." Fiona corrected her, sipping her coffee.

Draco layed her in her bed, took off her shoes for her, and covered her in her blanket. He kissed her on the forehead and went to turn out the light.

"Wait..." She said, quietly.

"What is it?..." He asked, kneeling down at her bedside.

"Thanks, Draco...you're not what they all think you are...you really do care for me..." She whispered as she fixed his hair.

"Yes...I do...I more than care for you though...I..." He went down to a faint whisper, "...I love you..." He kissed her on the cheek as he got up, and blew out the light. He walked out of the room, reached for the door handle, peered in for a moment, and closed the door smirking.

"I love you too..." Mya said, falling asleep.

It was friday, the day of the ball that they had prepared for. It was at the end of March, after St. Patrick's Day when Kyla wore all green. (lol) After their classes, Wolvensoir people went back to their common room to change into their luau garb and put all of the decorations on locomoter and went to the Great Hall, the decorations and favors following them. Jet's grass skirt was a light green, Mya's was black, and Fiona's was red.

The party-goers started to come into the Great Hall in what they had expected to be Hawaiin clothes. A few people actually came in dressed in burlap, or something you would expect a Native American to wear. Pansy even went as far as putting a feather in her hair. When Mya put the leis over her head she 'accidentally' got her wrist caught in them as Pansy tried to walk away.

Pansy choked.

"Ooh, sorry about that," Mya joked. Fiona and Jet gave her a high five.

The ball was underway, and there was no sign of Kyla. But not as soon as she was missed, Kyla came in with Fred and George on either arm, dressed in a completely pink ensemble. Pink butterfly top, pink flowing skirt, pink stillhettos, pink fedora, pink boa, and pink fish-net stockings.

"Well, you're sure decked out..." Mya said.

Jet was admiring her fish-nets.

"Um...sweetie...this is a luau...not a day at the mall..." Fiona joked.

"But coconut bras were _soo_ last year..." Kyla said, nonchalantly, walking with Fred and George over to the punch bowl. They rolled their eyes at her and resumed hosting the ball.

When the ball was becoming even more and more boring and there were more and more people leaving, Jet went to her lest resort, she grabbed her wand, put it in "microphone mode" as she called it, and started to sing the many songs that came to her when she thought Hawaiin.

First she sang "If You Like Pina Coladas," then, "Coco Cabana," and last she sang, "I Have a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts." As she sang, Ron, Noni, Mya, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Kyla, Fred, and George all ended up joining in at the end. This song made the remaining party-goers leave in a hurry.

If the people of Hogwarts knew anything about parties, they would say that this one stunk. At the end, when everyone had basically left out of boredom, Dumbledore went up to them.

"I see that your ball hasn't gone as well as you would have hoped..." He told them, not to any of them in particular.

"No, professor..." Jet was still a little hungover, but knew it hadn't gone well.

"But if they hadn't had this bad party, they wouldn't know how great the others were, nor how fantastic future ones will be," Fiona said smartly.

"Right you are, Ms. Fey," Dumbledore's face lit up, "Twenty points to Wolvensoir!"

"Points!" They all gasped.

"That means..." Hermione couldn't believe it.

"We can win the House Cup!" Harry said, excitedly.

"No matter how bloody brilliant that was of Fiona...I don't think twenty points will win us the House Cup..." Ron said, stupidly. Everyone laughed.

After they cleaned up, they all sat down at the Wolvensoir table.

"Kyla?" Jet asked.

"Mhm?" She looked up.

"Who are you going to pick?"

"What d'you mean?" Kyla asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fred or George?"

"I think you're a bit..._drunk_...still..." Kyla blushed.

"No...really...you can't keep this up for too much longer...I mean...they're _brothers_!"

"Jet's right, you know...Kyla?" George agreed.

Fred looked over at her and turned away. He knew he wasn't as outgoing as George. She was surely going to pick him. He thought to himself, "I should be happy for George...why does it bother me so much?..."

"I feel like I'm on the spot..." Kyla said, not wanting to say who she really cared for, not yet.

"TELL ME!" Jet screeched, standing up.

"CHILL!" Mya pulled her back down iwht one hand, rubbing her throbbing head with the other.

"GEORGE!" Kyla screeched.

"All right..." George smiled.

"I knew it..." Fred muttered, "I just remembered...I have...to...ya..." Fred just got up and left.

"JET! WHY!" Kyla started to cry and ran out into the gardens.

Jet was mortified. It really wasn't her. It was the hangover talking.

"This is all _your_ fault DRACO!" Jet screamed.

"How's this _my_ fault?"

"YOU'RE the one who insisted on us having _WINE_!"

"But you're the one who drank it..." Blaise corrected her.

Fred shut the door behind himself. Hwy did George always get first dibs on everything. They were supposed to be twins. Equality! But because George was a little more outgoing and three minutes older, he got the girl. Fred really had feelings for Kyla and he thought she felt the same way...but didn't she?

George hadn't gon after Kyla like she had expected him to. She sat crying and waiting for him well into the night, but he never came. She was about to give up when she saw someone coming.

"George!"

"Well, I..."

She ran up to him and kissed him before he could say anything.

"Wait..." She whispered, "You're not George..."

"I-uh-I-I...I tried to...uh...tel-..." Fred stuttered.

"Sh..." She placed her finger on his lips, "It's better this way..." She got closer, "It's right..." She kissed him again.


	8. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

So Scandalous

Kyla walked up to Jet the next day to tell her how it worked out.

"Thanks, Jet, the plan worked!" Kyla said excitedly.

"I told you it would...You really like that Fred, don't you?..." Jet giggled.

"Ya...I'm glad we got him to show his feelings," Kyla blushed as Fred walked up to them.

"Hey, Jet..._hi, Kyla_..." Fred was acting like no one saw him act like before. He was totallly taken by her. He snapped out of it and remembered his purpose for coming up to them.

"Oh ya, Jet...Ron's waiting for you by the fountain," He told her.

"Oh, okay...thanks, Fred...see you later, Kyla!" She waved to Fred and gave Kyla a hug beofre she ran off into the gardens.

"Hey, Ron!" She said, out of breath as she approached him.

"Hey, Jet," Ron looked up at her and smiled.

"What did you want?" She said, sitting down next to him.

"Just to see you," He put his arm around her.

"That's all?" She asked, snuggling up to him.

"No..."

"Then what else?" She looked up at him.

"DAMN YOU, GEORGE!" The realy Ron came running into the gardens, "Bloody hell, GEORGE!" Ron panted.

George transfigured back into himself.

" 'Ello," He looked down at Jet, smiling.

"Ew! I almost kissed you!" Jet pulled his arm off her shoulder, lost her balance, and fell into the fountain.

"Ah!"

"Jet!" Ron ran up to her and helped her out of the fountain. She was soaked from head to toe.

"George..." She hissed, eyes glowing red.

"I'm sorry, Jet, for my brothers' behavior..." Ron took her by the arm and led her out of the gardens, winking to his brother over his shoulder.

When the got back to Wolvensoir, the lights were dim and the fire was burning. He picked up a blanket that was left on the couch and wrapped it around her. They sat down on the couch in front of the fire. She rang out her hair and snuggled up to Ron for warmth.

"Thanks, Ron, that's much better..."

"I can't believe my brothers...they are nothing like me..." He played it up.

"And good thing..." Jet giggled. He looked over at her and smiled.

"You know...There's no one here...and they're not gonna be back for a while..." Ron hinted, leaning over an kissing her.

"...and..." She kiussed him bak, "You want to take advantage of that..." She whispered, kissing him again.

"Well..." He started to run his fingers through her hair, "...It couldn't hurt..."

"How are you thinking?..." She asked, reaching her hands around to his lower back.

His voice came out high-pitched and nervous at first, "ALL..." But he then he cleared his throat, "_All_ the way..." He started reaching his hands up her shirt, but then paused, "Is that okay?..."

"Does this answer your question?" She slid his hands the rest of the way up her shirt. As he went to undo her bra, he kissed her, to keep his mind off what he was doing.

"WEASEL!" Draco screamed in disgust, "GET A ROOM...and besides, that's OUR COUCH!"

"DRACO!" Mya screamed from behing him, "You could have just left them be and wakled quietly upstairs, but NoooOOOooo!" She dragged him up the stairs.

Both Jet and Ron turned a bright crimson. Jet resnapped her bra and pulled her shirt back down.

"I shouldn't have led you on like that anyway...I'm not ready..."

"You aren't!" Ron seemed happy and relieved at the same time, "I mean...neither...am I..."

"Then why..."

"I was trying to impress you..." Ron looked down and blushed.

"Impress _me_? You impress me by being yourself...who told you that would impress me?...don't answer that," She put her hand on his mouth, "Draco?"

He nodded his head vigorously.

"Hm...figures...he told me that it would turn you on if I was all "go get 'em" if you tried to pull a move on me..."

Ron tried to talk from behind her hand, but she began to talk again anyway, "But besides...why should you listen to Draco?...lisen to _your_ heart..._you_ are the one I'm dating..." She took her hand off his mouth. Before he could agree with her, she kissed him, "I love you..."

"I lo-," Before he could say it back, she was kissing him again.

"Did you guys do it?" Mya asked, catching up to Jet. They were heading to gym with Professor Delacour.

"No," Jet said, dreamily.

"NO!" Mya screeched, nearly dropping all her books, "But isn't that a bad thing?"

"No...He loves me so much that he can wait, and besides, he's not even ready himself...your Draco instilled in his head that it would impress me..."

"But wouldn't it?" Mya asked, confused.

Jet laughed. Someone came from behind Jet and put his hands on her eyes.

"Ronnie..." She took hold of the hands and spun around. She dropped his hands, "You're not..." It was a blond boy with deep blue eyes and looked eerily akin to Jet.

"No, I am not..." He cupped her face in his hands, "Oh, Brigitte..." The boy kissed her both cheeks and embraced her.

"Do I know you?" Mya asked, acting as if she had been interrupted.

"Oh...You 'aff not changed, 'aff you, Marie?..." His French accent finally rang a bell.

"_Topher_?" Mya couldn't believe it.

"Je prefere Cristophe, s'il vous plait, Mademoiselle," He bowed down and kissed her hand.

"It _is_ you! I- I- thought...you..._died_..." Jet nearly cried.

"I remember telling...'ow do you say...ma soeur?..."

"_S- sis-sister_," A few tears streamed out of her glassy eyes.

He caught them with his fingers, "Oui, ma soeur...I remember telling you zat I would never leave you. And..."

She finished his sentence, "You're known to keep your word..." She hugged him and cried into his shoulder. They hugged for a moment and then he practically pried her off himself.

"Look 'ere, zair will be none of zis! And besides, zair are more important sings to deal wis!"

"And what's that?" Jet laughed.

"YOU LOST YOUR..._Accente Francaise!_"

Mya giggled, "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Oui, me too,"

"What are you going to be late for?" Jet asked as they began to walk to their class.

"I am zee gym teacher,"

"Wait, I thought that Fleur was the gym teacher," Mya raised an eyebrow.

"Fleur...are you joking?" Cristophe laughed out loud.

"No...She was supposed to be..."

"Well, she does not work 'ere any more...she 'as found a job wis zat...Kroom guy..."

"Viktor Krum?" Mya asked, laughing as well.

"Oh, boy, Hermione's gonna have a cow...didn't she used to date Viktor?" Jet laughed, too.

"Who the hell knows," Mya couldn't contain her laughter as they went onto the Quidditch field, where the gym classes would be held.

"Before I start class...who is zis _Ronnie_?" He asked his sister.

"Her boyfriend..." Mya said, "He's right over there," Mya pointed at the red head.

"Oui, I will 'aff a word wis 'im after class," He went to start class after mussing up Jet's hair. Jet would normally be pissed that her hair was retarded, but she was too happy to see her brother than to care. He was dead to her, but now he was back from the dead. It hit her like a brick, but the pain that would normally follow was replaced with utter bliss.

"Bonjour, mes eleves...my students...I am your teacher for zis term. To you I am Profeseur Delacour. Welcome to 'ell," He joked. Neville swallowed hard on what seemed to be his heart in his throat.

"Loosen up a bit, Neville...it's on'y gym," Seamus laughed, jabbing Neville playfully in the shoulder.

"R-r-right," Neville stuttered, rubbing his now bruised shoulder.

He had them run around the field the whole class. At the end he got up from his seat that he conjured out of nothing in the middle of the field and gestured kindly to everyone.

"You may go, except Mademoiselle Delacour et Monsieur Weasley," Jet and Ron went up to him. Ron wiped his face on his shirt.

"You are a very athletic boy, I grant you zat..." Cristophe said smiling.

"Well, thank you...I hear you're Jet's brother...nice to meet you, sir," Ron wiped his hand on his shorts and then held his hand out for a handshake.

He shook his hand, "Good grip, as well..._fine_ grip,"

"Thank you," Ron took his hand back nervously, "W-why did you ask for us to stay?"

"He wanted to meet you...you _are_ my boyfriend...it's only natural for my older brother to want to analyze you...no worries, though, Red, none at all," She kissed them both on their cheeks.

"Don't murder him, Cristophe...I like this one," Jet joked.

"Oui, ma soeur," Cristophe laughed.

Ron laughed uneasily, "B-b-bye..."

After that, Ron and Jet's brother became very chummy. Jet was ecstatic.

"Well, 'ello everyone," Jet traipsed around the common room in her rather skimpier pajamas and finally threw herself on to Ron's lap.

"Um, Jet?" Ron wanted to make sure she knew what she was dressed in and how many other people were around.

"We're all friends here, Ron, they're only pajamas!"

"Well, all right then," Ron had no problems with this.

"Well, while you have tea and crumpets in your..._suggestive_ night-wear..." Draco started.

"_Suggestive_?" Jet asked, with a mouthful of crumpets.

"Yes, _suggestive_," Draco mocked her muffled by food sound.

"Since when are you prude?" Mya asked, putting down her tea.

"I am not _prude_,"

"Well that is sure _suggestive_ by your not so perverted behavior...suggestive..." Mya shook her head.

"Wanna take this outside?" Draco got all up in her face, joking of course.

"That's my line, Draco...Oh, now it's on!" Mya smirked.

"Uh-oh," Ron said.

"Uh-oh," Noni said.

"Woah..." Jet said, as Draco kissed Mya.

"I like how their fights always end in make-out sessions," Blaise laughed.

"Eh," Hermione grunted, looking away from the 'atrocity,' as she thought of it.

Blaise's smile quickly faded and he resumed to picking at his crumpet.

There was a silence that broke Mya and Draco's mood to kiss. Assuming they were being watched, they sat back and stared around the room.  
"You realize we're all late for our classes..." Harry said finally.

"We _are_!" Hermione obviously had not realized what time it was, "My watch must've broken...OH NO!"

"Chill...we're in the committee. We can take off and say we were doing committee duties..." Mya said, wiping the corners of her mouth.

"Well, that's..._skipping_..." Hermione whispered it as if it were a top-secret mission.

"Not technically...skipping implies that you don't have an excuse...we're just using our priveleges for..._social_ purposes instead of _business_ purposes..." Draco said, trying to allure Hermione to the idea.

"Em...could we get in trouble?...you know...could we get..._caught_?..." Hermione asked nervously.

"Oh, come on now...your not supposed to think like that! Think, invinsible...nothing stands in my way! But of course...don't let it get to your head, either..." Fiona said, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Wow...we've all turned to rebels...have you noticed?" Jet said, laughing.

"Ya, and it's damn sexy on you..." Ron said, laughing as well.

"But of course it is, Ronald...of course it is," She kissed him.

Later, they all went to dinner. Cristophe walked up to them.

"Playing 'ookie?" He asked casually.

"Sh..." Jet giggled.

"This should be the last time, Brigitte..." He told her firmly, walking back up to the staff table.

Jet shruggged it off. Kyla strutted up to them with Fred at her side. George had already been sitting with them.

"Where _have_ you been!" She slammed her palms on the table and looked over at everyone.

"Committee..." Draco said sipping his drink.

"_Bullshit_..."

"All right, Ky, don't get all veela on us now," Jet said, shrinking away a bit.

"Oh, you know I'm not...I'm just a little angry that you didn't include me in the scandalous fun..." Kyla said, disappointed.

"Well sorry if we spoiled your day, Princess," Fiona joked.

"You're lookin' for a black eye..." Kyla laughed, shaking her fist in her face, "So what were you _villains _up to?" Fred asked, sitting down next to Ron.

"Nothin' that interests you..." Ron said, hotly.

"Well, excuse me, _little brother_..."

"You know, _Fred, _if you weren't my brother, and if our mother wasn't our mother, I'd punch you square in the-..."

Jet stuffed a biscuit in his mouth before he could say it, "No, no, bad Ronnie..." Jet shook her finger in his face. Everyone laughed. Ron laughed so hard he almost choked on the biscuit.

"And..." George got closer, "What is this codswallop I hear about you lot having _powers_?"

"GEORGE!" Draco got up fast and grabbed him by the shirt.

"_Temper..._" Mya said, as her eyes started to turn yellow.

"Don't worry, I can heal him," Jet said, a little too loud.

"I think maybe you should be quieter...Mya's on to something..." Fiona said.

"Where did you hear about that?..." Draco said to George through gritted teeth, his hand still clenched hard on his collar, the vein in his temple pulsating. His face was turning purple. Harry was reminded abruptly of his uncle.

"Aw, gee thanks, Draco..." Harry thought to himself.

"What's this rubbish?" Hermione interrupted.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Kyla stood up.

"Before this get's ugly..." Jet held up her hands and the Great Hall stopped, all except for that Wolvensoir table. Like time had been stopped, but they were an exception.

"Since when do you have time powers?" Ron asked her.

"She was fiddling with a watch one day in her room and she realized that she could stop it and restart it, and when you walked in on her she thought she'd try it on you, so you stopped and started...kind of..." Fiona told the story.

"I could have answered, thanks..." Jet said grumpily.

"Well, I _do_ know everything...it gets boring at times..."

"Oh, I'm sure it does..." Ron said, rubbing his head.

"All right!" Mya's eyes went back to normal.

"I knew it..." Fiona said.

"WE KNOW!" Jet and Ron, since they were normally the odd people out when it came to knowing what's going on, were getting a little frustrated.

"Mya...what's wrong..." Kyla asked.

"It's time to recruit...we're under attack...well not now...but we're gonna be..."

"_Under **ATTACK**_!" Everyone panicked except Mya and Fiona.

"Yes...but it's best we stay calm..." Fiona said firmly. Since everyone knew her powers, they trusted her.

"Recruit? Who's attacking us?" Harry asked right away, "It's not Vol-..." Everyone flinched and he stopped himself, "_you-know-who_?..."

"No...it's the damn Easter Bunny...he's gonna kill all of human-kind with Easter Eggs of doom and give all the children baskets full of bunny shit!" Mya said sarcastically.

"The Easter Bunny went..._bad?_..." Ron looked heartbroken.

"Ronnie...she's only kidding...in Maria, that means that you-know-who _is_ after us..." Jet reassured him.

"Oh, okay...WHAT!"

"Okay, since you; Fred, George, Kyla, Hermione; now know about this, I would ask that you recieve powers like ours to help...we musn't fool around, Blaise's door and back 'out,' if you know what I mean..."

Everyone who understood nodded.

"Whatever you just said...we aquiesce your request!" Fred said, _acting_ brave.

Kyla raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Okay, Jet, I think it's _time_ you let **_time_** go back..." Fiona laughed at her joke.

Jet nodded and held up her hands. The Great Hall went back to its boisterous motion. Dumbledore peered down upon the Wolvensoir table and nodded as if he knew what had gone on and what was to happen.

"So, tomorrow, at dawn, we'll say we're in for Committe duties...that we're adding you to the Committee...that's it..." Fiona planned aloud, "And we'll meet at the entrance to Wolvensoir and how will we get to Hogsmeade?..." Fiona didn't really ask anyone, she was just searching her own head, but Fred and George wasted no time.

"Oh, we know plenty of shortcuts, Fiona, just ask, and we'll deliver," George said.

"Good, good...tomorrow everyone...wear protective clothing and your wand on hand...we only somewhat know what we're up against...I'm not sure how strong he has gotten...we can only find out..." Mya said, resuming to meditation. Her eyes again went completely yellow, but now she was humming, as if it helped her concentrate more.


	9. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen  
**The Battle with the Demon

In the morning they followed Fred and George through passageways around Hogwarts and finally found themselves in the clearing. They all jumped into Blaise's world and Hermione, Kyla, Fred, and George got they're powers. They weren't positive what they were and when they asked Fiona she just said, "You'll know when you know,"  
They all got "out," and then Harry's scar started to burn.  
"OW!" He fell to his knees and Fiona pulled him back up quickly.  
"None of this Harry. It's going to hurt, but, we need it to so that we can...use you as a kind of a compass to you-know-who,"

"Oh bloody brilliant," Harry squinted.  
"In which direction do you have to face for it to hurt you the most?" Fiona asked, turning him slowly in a circle.

"AH!"   
"That way it is," Fiona said, pushing him in the direction he was facing when he screamed.

They found themselves walking through dark trees upon darker trees and finally coming upon a dead end. They looked forward and all they saw was a big black wall.

"You mean to tell me that hes in a wall?" Draco huffed.

"No, just follow," Fiona grunted at his lack of trust and walked forward with Harry as if they were going to walk through the wall, but right before they would have made contact with it, they fell through the ground.

"Woah...do we _have_ to get sucked into the earth?" Ron said hesitantly.

"Come on, Ronnie...we'll do it together," Jet took a deep breath and pulled Ron with her down into the ground. Everyone else followed.  
They fell for what seemed like a few minutes and then finally landed painfully on hard ground.

"OW!" They all got up and brushed dirt off their clothes. They looked around and saw nothing except for a large glass plate. Mya, being the bold one, stepped forward to take a closer look at it. She could see her reflection in it.

"A mirror?" Mya grunted, a look of disappointment washed over her face.

"No, any second now...two of us will be pulled in...we will have to battle it out...to the death...good luck...Jet and Mya..." Fiona waved at them as they started to rise off the floor.  
"RON!" Jet screamed.

"JET!" Ron tried to grab her hand, but he couldn't reach.

"MYA!" Draco screamed.

"Oh, shut the fuck up..." Mya folded her arms and her eyes went yellow. She tried to foresee what they were up against.

Suddenly they were hurled into the glass. Fiona started to talk as she watched it, "I would advise you all to not watch the looking glass. It is a mirror and what we see is a reflection, which means...if we see them losing...they are really winning, and vice versa. Just so that you don't get upset or confused...just listen to my commentary and either close your eyes or look away from the looking glass,"

They both landed rough on the otherside of the looking glass. Mya landed on her wrist and Jet had rolled so far that her skirt got torn. They could hear a deep malicious laugh echo around them. No matter how much pain they were both feeling, they stood up quickly.

"JACQUES! Come out and fight like the man you should be!" Jet yelled out, readying herself.

"Or the man that I am..." The voice said.

"Stop playing games, we're here to kill you. You're just there to give us a challenge, no matter how small and meaningless." Mya growled

"Well aren't we just he brave little princess?"

Mya scowled to where she thought the voice was coming from.

"JACQUES! It's now or never! Don't you want to see me one last time...before I KILL YOU!" Jets said, starting to circle a bit, her fists raised.  
"Don't you mean _you_ want to see...no...TOUCH _ME_ before _I_ kill _you_?"  
"But of course..." Jet's voice was monotone. Mya snapped her head around to look at her. Jet's eyes were glazed over.

"NO!" Mya looked around for any sign of him. Jet began to walk right past her.

"Brigitte darling...why don't you turn around to say "au revoir" to your friend?"  
Mya was paralyzed in fear, anger, and sorrow. Jet turned around and looked straight at Mya.  
"Bye..." She said dreamily. Before she turned around to walk towards Jacques, she winked at Mya.

"You can't do this Jacques!" Mya acted well.  
"Oh, but I am...One last kiss before you're gone forever?" Jacques had blinked and was now next to Jet, right in front of mya. He put his arm around her waist and looked at Mya with a smirk of victory, "'ow do you like zat, Marie? Front row seats to your best friend's death..." His eyes went black. As he went to kiss her he grew fangs. As he was kissing her you could see a tongue, similar to that of a snake's. Jet's eyes were closed tight. Mywa wasnt' sure if she was in pain or if she was disgusted. Probably a little bit of both once she saw that Jacques was growing claws which were digging deep into her back.

"Are you done?..." Mya swallowed hard on what had seemed to be the last thing she had eaten.

He turned to look at Mya when Jet spoke out, "Cause I am!" She took teh dagger out of his back pocket and drove it into his heart.

"You can't kill me...I'm already dead..."

"But I can capture your soul..." Jet's eyes turned red, she grew fants, and her skin seemed to turn scaley and green as she sprouted silvery wings.  
"_To capture the soul of a demon, bite him with a veela fang_!" Mya recited happily.  
Jet swooped down on the terrified Jacques and bit his neck. It was as if his skin turned into black serpents that slithered away from he scene. All that was left behind was a black stone necklace. Jet picked it up and just in time for Mya and herself to be hurled back throught the looking glass.


End file.
